Season Of Love
by OcHa.Choco.cHips
Summary: Ch.12 Update! Love Time! Happy Time! etc...Sorry tuk waktu yg lama n cerita.a yg enjel! Hope U Like It!
1. Chapter 1 : Broken Heart

**My first Fanfic … I hope U enjoy for reading! **

**N don't forget to Review ^^**

**Ceritanya hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dan ini kepunyaan Aoyama Sensei. Saya hanya memainkan imajinasi yang ada di otak saya ^^. Kalau begitu selamat membaca.**

**SEASON OF LOVE**

PAIRING : SHIHO x SHINICHI

RATE : T

**Ch. 1 BROKEN HEART**

Tik … Tok … Tik … Tok …

Jam itu terus berdetak, menandakan waktu terus berputar terus-menerus tanpa henti. Terdengar isak tangis kepedihan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Cahaya di kamar itu menjadi saksi bisu atas air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya yang mulus tanpa henti. Berkali-kali ketukan pintu dari si pemilik rumah, dia tak mempedulikannya. Hidupnya benar-benar kacau, sudah tak ada lagi yang mempedulikan, dia sudah sendirian sekarang sejak berakhirnya kasus Black Organization. Dia seperti barang yang rusak, tidak dipedulikan lagi dan dibuang (yach istilahnya "Habis manis sepah dibuang").

"Shiho keluarlah…Kau harus makan, beberapa hari ini kamu tak makan" bujuk professor Agasa di depan pintu kamarnya. Shiho hanya terdiam memandangi pintu itu.

"Shiho kalau kamu tak keluar makan, nanti kamu sakit" cemas prof. Agasa sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kamarnya

"Biarkan saja aku sakit, toh tak ada lagi yang memperdulikan aku lagi" teriak Shiho disela tangisnya.

Prof. Agasa pun mengalah karena membujuknya pun percuma "Baiklah, jika kamu tak mau keluar. Makanannya ku simpan di depan pintu".

**-2 Jam Kemudian-**

Seorang wanita cantik menghampiri rumah prof. Agasa.

Ting … Tong …

"Ya tunggu sebentar" sahut Prof. Agasa didalam. Prof. Agasa pun menghampiri pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Pagi Prof. Agasa" sahut wanita itu yang tak lain dan yang tak bukan Ibu dari Detektif asal Timur Yukiko Kudo.

"Oh…pagi juga" balas Prof. Agasa dengan senyum khasnya. "Oh ya … ada keperluan apa kamu kemari?" Tanya Prof. Agasa sambil mempersilahkan masuk.

"Aku mau menemui Shiho, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yukiko. Prof. Agasa hanya menjawabnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Lagi-lagi dia tak mau keluar kamarnya. Dia benar-benar mengunci dirinya dari dunia luar" Prof. Agasa, terlihat lesu terbukti dari garis-garis wajahnya yang menunjukkan kekhawatirannya. Jelas saja Prof. Agasa mencemaskannya, karena Shiho dia sudah mengganggap seperti putrinya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu membujuknya" hibur Yukiko. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh di kamar atas.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Yukiko penasaran. "Itu seperti berasal dari kamar Shiho, jangan-jangan …". Yukiko dan Prof. Agasa segera berlari menuju ke kamar Shiho. Ketika mereka sampai, betapa terkejutnya mereka menemukan Shiho bersimbah darah.

"Prof. cepat hubungi Ambulance" kata Yukiko sambil menghampiri Shiho dan menolongnya menghentikan pendarahan. "Baiklah". Prof. Agasa segera menghubungi _Ambulance_.

Beberapa saat kemuadian _Ambulance_ pun datang, dan Shiho segara dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

-**Rumah Sakit**-

Suasana hening di sana tanpa suara tanpa gerak, hanya raut wajah yang cemas sambil melihat lampu operasi terus menyala. Prof. Agasa dan Yukiko tampak tak tenang setelah apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Shiho melakukan tindakan itu tanpa pikir panjang. Setelah 2 jam berlalu lampu kamar operasi pun akhirnya mati.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Tanya Prof. Agasa kepada dokter.

"Tenang saja, masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Tapi kondisinya saat ini sangat buruk. Dan itu tergantung dari dirinya untuk berusaha sembuh. Ya istilahnya dia mengalami koma." Jelas dokter tersebut.

Prof. Agasa pun merasa tubuhnya lemas setelah mendengar pernyataan dokter tersebut. "Tak apa-apa, kami akan terus memantuannya dan memindahkannya ke ruang ICU. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." dokter itu pun segera meninggalkan Prof. Agasa dan Yukiko.

"Terima Kasih dokter." Kata Yukiko.

.

.

**-Di ruang ICU-**

Di kamar tergeletak tubuh seorang gadis yang begitu terlihat menyedihkan. Wajahnya pucat, dan tubuhnya terlihat kurus. Wajar saja Shiho mogok makan selama 3 hari. Prof. Agasa terus menunggunya, menemani agar Shiho cepat bangun. Dia pun memegang erat tangannya tanpa sedikit pun melepaskannya. Yukiko hanya bisa berdoa agar Shiho bisa cepat bangun dan bercanda lagi bersama.

"Hakase, ini sudah malam. Apa sebaiknya kamu tidak pulang?" Yukiko mendekatinya tapi Prof. Agasa tak melihatnya, dia hanya terus melihat dan menggenggam tangannya tanpa melepaskannya.

"Tak apa-apa, kamu pulang saja duluan, kau terlihat sangat kecapean. Biar aku menjaga Shiho disini." Jelas Prof. Agasa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan dan besok aku akan datang lagi." Ucap Yukiko sambil mengambil tasnya yang terletak di atas meja. Begitu dia hendak memutar kenop pintu Prof. Agasa memanggilnya.

"Oh ya Yukiko, tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang kejadian ini terutama sama Shinichi." Pinta Prof. Agasa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yukiko bingung.

"Soalnya aku tak mau dia mencemaskan Shiho, atau memikirkannya lagi. Saya takut Shiho terluka. Kau tahukan, waktu BO hancur Shiho ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada Shinichi. Tapi ketika itu Shinichi menyebut nama Ran. Betapa sakit hatinya mendengar hal tersebut. Mendengar cerita itu dari mulut Shiho, aku terus memotivasinya agar jangan menyerah dengan perasaannya. Aku memberi dukungan kepadanya agar terus berusaha mendekati Shinichi dan mengutarakan perasaannya, tapi itu sia-sia saja. Setelah melihat kajadian ini, betapa pun kerasnya Shiho berusaha, hati Shinichi tetap untuk Ran. Jadi aku memutuskan akan menjauhkan Shiho dari Shinichi. Kau mengertikan maksudku?" jelas Prof. Agasa setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Yukiko.

"Baiklah, tapi ada yang menganjal dihatiku. Apakah setelah BO hancur, Shinichi sering menemui Shiho?" Tanya Yukiko lagi.

"Tidak pernah, setelah Shiho memberinya penawar APTX 4869, dia tak pernah muncul lagi." Terang prof. Agasa. "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tanya Prof. Agasa balik.

"Akh, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Selamat Malam" Ucap Yukiko sambil berlalu menghilang di kamar itu.

"Ya, Selamat Malam." Balas Prof. Agasa

.

.

-**Di rumah Shinichi Kudo**-

Malam itu ketika Yukiko memasuki rumahnya, dia tanpa sengaja melihat dua anak muda yang terlihat saling tertawa dan bercanda satu sama lain. Melihat pemandangan itu hatinya miris. Betapa tidak salah satu teman dari dua anak muda itu sedang terbujur lemah di rumah sakit. '_Anak itu! Bisa-bisanya dia bahagia sementara sahabatnya mengalami musibah. Awas saja anaknya itu_!' gumam Yukiko dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Saat dia mulai melangkah masuk, terdengar suara salah satu anak muda itu menyapanya.

"Se-selamat malam nee-chan" sapa Ran gugup. Karena baru kali ini bertemu lagi dengan ibu Shinichi setelah dua tahun tak bertemu. Dan wajahya terlihat merah dipipinya.

"Selamat malam juga, Ran. Tumben kamu kemari ada apa?" Tanya Yukiko dengan senyum terpaksa diwajahnya.

"Tadi kami sedang kerja tugas bersama." Ran menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blusing.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Ibu masuk kedalam dulu ya. Ibu capek." Kata Yukiko sambil memukul-mukul punggungnya.

"Loh, ibu tumben baru pulang? Memangnya dari mana?" Tanya Shinichi yang kebetulan sedang di ruang nonton sambil mengunyah keripik kentang yang terlihat mulai setengah.

"Oh, ibu dari rumah sakit. Menjenguk teman ibu yang sakit habis bunuh diri. Untung saja nyawanya masih dapat diselamatkan" jelas Yukiko.

"Bunuh diri? Orang itu pasti punya masalah berat dan karena tak sanggup akhirnya memilih jalan tersebut. Seharusnya dia bisa melakukan jalan yang lain tanpa mengorbankan nyawanya. Benar-benar gila tuh teman ibu" Shinichi menjelaskan dengan gaya analisisnya.

"Wah…wah, anak ibu makin pintar saja." Sambil memeluk Shinichi "Kau tahu, dia mau mengambil jalan itu karena ada seorang temannya meninggalkan dirinya. Padahal temannya itu berjanji akan bersama-sama. Hati siapa yang tidak sakit melihat tingkah laku temannya itu." Kata Yukiko dengan raut wajah sedihnya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jahat sekali temannya itu. Kalau ibu menemuinya, ibu sebaiknya menghajarnya habis-habisan." Jelas Shinichi dengan suara yang penuh dengan keadilan.

'_Anak bodoh, yang ibu maksud itu kamu Shinichi Kudo_.' Gumam Yukiko dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Hahaha… kalau kau memintanya seperti itu, Ibu akan melakukannya. Kalau begitu ibu masuk dulu, ibu mau mandi." Jawabnya sambil senyum seringai.

'_Baiklah, tunggulah ibu menghajarmu sesuai dengan permintaanmu itu, Shinichi. Ibu jadi tak sabar menunggunya_.' Kata Yukiko dalam hati sambil tertawa ala penjahat.

'_Ibu kenapa ya? Apa otaknya lagi koslet_?' Tanyanya dalam hati melihat tingkah ibunya yang aneh.

Malam makin larut dan jam menunjukkan waktu 10.00. Ran pun pamit pulang karena khawatir ayahnya akan mencarinya. Dan dia cemas mungkin ayahnya belum makan malam.

"Kalau begitu Shinichi, aku pulang dulu ya. Selamat Malam!" katanya sambil mengayunkan tangannya pada Shinichi.

"Ya selamat malam juga. Hati-hati di jalan." Shinichi memperingatnya.

"Ya, aku akan hati-hati." Jawab Ran sambil berlalu meninggalkan rumah Shinichi hingga ditelan gelapnya malam itu.

Shinichi pun akhirnya masuk ke rumah menuju kamarnya. Dia terlihat sangat capek terbukti matanya menunjukkan 5 watt. Dan akhirnya dia pun terlelap sambil ditemani mimpi-mimpinya yang indah.

.

.

**To be Continued**

Finally, my first Fanfic is done. **(*.*)** = mataQ sakit banget…

N Sorry jika ceritanya kurang mengensankan **(T.T)** = dengan wajah terharu.

Because my finger so sick, so see next chapter… **(^.^) **= Blushing + Over Happy

**NB ::**

Chapter 2 is Processing …


	2. Chapter 2 : Menyusun Rencana

Olla … Finally akhirnya aQ bisa Update …

Terima Kasih sudah mau menunggu (^.^)

Kalau begitu tak perlu berlama-lama lagi, SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**Ceritanya hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dan ini kepunyaan Aoyama Sensei. Saya hanya memainkan imajinasi yang ada di otak saya ^^.**

**SEASON OF LOVE**

PAIRING : SHIHO x SHINICHI

RATE : T

**Ch. 2 Menyusun Rencana**

Matahari dikala pagi itu terasa menyejukkan dan hangat, sinarnya berlomba-lomba memasuki disetiap celah-celah yang ia sinari hingga menembus tak terkira. Jam terlihat menunjukkan pukul 7 AM, waktu yang cocok untuk memulai hari. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tak megenakkan. Tampak seorang pria berambut hitam, perawakan ganteng, otak pintar, tapi kebiasaan bangun paginya minta ampun. Bagaimana tidak? Berkali-kali orang yang dia sayangi berusaha membangunkannya untuk beraktifitas.

"-chan" Suara-suara itu tak membuatnya bergeming.

"in-chan" Suara itu makin keras. Kini terlihat sesuatu muncul dikepalanya.

"SHIN-CHAN BANGUN…. KALAU KAMU TIDAK BANGUN IBU AKAN MEMBUAT SESUATU PADA DIRIMU HINGGA KAMU MENYESAL" Kali ini teriakan itu membuat sang pemuda bangun terkejut.

"Iya…ya, lihat aku sudah bangunkan?" Shinichi mengucek-gucek matanya dan mulai menatap intens sang ibu.

"Sekarang kamu mandi, sarapan terus berangkat kuliah. Ibu tak mau mempunyai anak malas." Suruh Yukiko sambil mendorongnya masuk ke kamar mandi.

-**15 Menit Kemudian**-

Shinichi turun ke ruang makan dan bergabung bersama ibunya.

"Tumben ibu terlihat rapi mau kemana?" Tanya Shinichi sambil menikmati menu sarapan.

"Ibu mau menjenguk teman yang sakit." Jawabnya santai.

"Apa teman yang ibu ceritakan kemarin"

"Hmm." Yukiko hanya menggangguk. "Kalau begitu ibu pergi dulu ya." Perginya mulai meninggalkan ruang makan, tapi…

Cup!

"Ibuuuuu….. apa yang kau lakukan? Wajah Shinichi telihat merah antara marah dan malu.

"Ibu hanya melakukan sesuatu yang memang seharusnya menjadi tugas seorang ibu menyayangi anaknya." Jawabnya enteng sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapikan aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Geramnya.

"Sampai jumpa, jangan lupa kunci rumah." Yukiko tak mempedulikan ocehan anaknya. Dia lebih mementingkan situasi yang gawat tentang peristiwa kemarin.

'Huh…ngomong-ngomong masalah teman sudah beberapa minggu ini aku tak bertemu Shiho. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya? Apa mungkin-ah tak mungkin.' Ditepisnya pikiran jeleknya.

"Tapi bisa jadi." Kini wajah Shinichi menjadi merah.

"Daripada penasaran, mending aku langsung menemuainya saja." Shinichi segera meninggalkan rumahnya dan mendatangi rumah Prof. Agasa yang terletak bersebelahan dengan rumahnya.

-**Rumah Prof. Agasa**-

Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong

Berkali-kali Shinichi menekan bel, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Prof. Agasa kemana ya? Apa mungkin dia sedang ada pertemuan dengan para ilmuan yang lainnya?" Shinichi menjadi bingung.

"Tapi kalau dia sedang pergi, bagaimana dengan Shiho? Sebaiknya ku hubungi saja."

Shinichi pun segera mengambil Hpnya yang berada dikantong celananya dan mulai menekan nomor telpon Prof. Agasa.

-**Sementara itu di rumah sakit**-

~Prof. Agasa POV~

Perlahan-lahan mataku membuka sedikit demi sedikit, karena sinar matahari dengan nakalnya masuk melalui celah jendela. Dan ketika mataku terbuka secara penuh ku ahlikan pandanganku kesebuah tempat tidur. Terlihat tubuh itu tak bergerak sedikit pun. Yang terlihat hanyalah dadanya yang bergerak naik turun menghirup tabung oksigen.

"Pagi Shiho, ku harap kamu cepat bangun." Kataku pada gadis yang terletak didepan mataku.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu memecah keheningan kamar itu. Dan ternyata itu adalah Hp ku yang menjerit minta diangkat.

Dengan perasaan malas ku angkat telpon itu, tapi sebelum ku menjawab mataku terbelalak kaget, karena nama yang terpampang dilayar Hp adalah orang yang sudah membuat Shiho terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Dan aku pun mengangkat Hp itu.

"Ya halo. Kenapa Shinichi?" Tanyaku

"Oh, Prof. kamu dimana?" Tanya suara diseberang sana.

Lama aku berpikir, karena aku tak mau Shinichi mengetahui hal ini.

"Um-aku sekarang lagi pertemuan dengan teman-temanku. Kau tahukan kami lagi memamerkan hasil penelitian." Kataku bohong.

"Oh begitu. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Shiho?"

DEG!

'Gawat! Aku mesti jawab apa?' gumamku

"Shi-Shiho, dia sedang bersamaku. Karena dia sendirian di rumah aku terpaksa mengajaknya." Kataku membohonginya lagi. "Memangnya kenapa kamu menanyakannya?" tanyaku penasaran. karena tumben Shinichi menanyakannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sudah tak lama menemuinya. Aku-" belum sempat Shinichi menyelesaikan katanya, terdengar suara lain diseberang sana.

"Prof. sudah dulu ya. Aku berangkat kuliah dulu. Oh ya, jangan lupa oleh-oleh"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Aku pun segera mengakhiri telpon itu. Dan aku mengahlikan mataku pada Shiho.

"Kasihan sekali kau Shiho." Kataku tak tega kepadanya.

"Semoga kamu dapat mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang abadi."

~Normal POV~

-**2 Jam Kemudian**-

Hari ini mulai memasuki Musim Gugur, terlihat dari orang-orang yang lalu lalang di lorong rumah sakit memakai mantel. Tapi dinginnya hari itu tak sanggup membuat Shiho tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Prof. Agasa hanya mendengus menunggu dengan sabar sampai Shiho membuka matanya.

"Pagi Hakase, bagaimana Shiho." Sapa Yukiko yang masuk kedalam kamar rawat inap Shiho.

"Oh, pagi juga. Sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda kemajuan padanya." Jawabnya.

"Sabar saja, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan bangun." Yukiko menyemangatinya dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi menu sarapan didalamnya.

"Ini Hakase, makanlah. Kalau kau tidak makan Shiho nanti akan sedih melihatmu." Yukiko menyodorkan kotak itu.

"Baiklah aku akan makan. Selamat makan!" Prof. Agasa dengan lahapnya mulai memakan isi kotak itu.

Suasana hening kembali menghiasi kamar itu. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi alat monitor yang menunjukkan denyut jantungnya dan napasnya yang saling memburu. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya Prof. Agasa selesai makan.

"Terima kasih makanannya." Sambil mengatupkan tangannya. Yukiko hanya melihatnya dengan senyum.

"Oh ya Hakase, sebaiknya kamu se-" belum sempat Yukiko menyelesaikan katanya terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk."

"Permisi, hari ini saya akan melakukan pengecekkan pada Nona Shiho. Dan agar lebih lancar anda silahkan keluar dulu." Kata perawat itu.

"Baiklah, ayo hakase." Mereka akhirnya keluar dan menuggu hingga perawat itu selesai.

.

.

-**Di Kampus**-

"Shin, kenapa dengan mukamu?" Tanya Ran yang melihatnya dengan bingung, karena sepanjang mereka belajar muka Shinichi terlihat muram.

"Ahahaha…tak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Kalau ada masalah, lebih baik kamu menceritakan padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu." Senyumnya kepada Shinichi.

"Ya, nanti jika waktunya sudah tepat. Kalau begitu aku duluan aku masih ada urusan, kau tak apa-apa kan kalau pulang sendiri?"

"Ya, tenang saja aku kan punya ilmu bela diri." Katanya bangga sambil menunjukkan kepalan tinjunya.

"Hah, begitu lebih baiknya. Sampai jumpa." Perginya sambil menggayunkan tangannya.

Melihat hal itu, hati Ran terasa aneh. Takut terulang kejadian dua tahun yang lalu yang membuat Shinichi menghilang. 'Shinichi-' ditepisnya bayangan itu, karena Shinichi sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkannya lagi. Dan dia pun melangkah menemui sahabat setianya.

"Sonoko-" Teriaknya.

.

.

-**Di Rumah Sakit**-

Tik…tok…tik…tok…

Jam itu terus berdentang, sudah 30 menit lamanya, tapi perawat itu belum keluar. Hingga akhirnya…

"Suster bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Prof. Agasa takut.

"Beliau tidak apa-apa. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Paru-paru dan jantungnya bekerja dengan baik. Anda tak perlu khawatir. Yang ada perlu lakukan hanyalah berdoa dan menemaninya itu bagus untuk pasien. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Terima kasih." Kata Prof. Agasa lega.

"Jadi, hakase sebaiknya kamu pulang dulu. Kau terlihat capek." Pinta Yukiko.

'Tapi-" belum sempat menyelesaikannya Yukiko buru-buru memotongnya

"Sudahlah, nanti aku yang akan menjaganya. Oh ya, jangan lupa kamu bawa baju ganti Shiho dan satu lagi hati-hatilah jangan sampai Shinichi melihatmu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa padanya."

"Iya." Jawab Yukiko.

Dan dengan semilir angin Prof. Agasa menghilang dari lorong rumah sakit. Kejadian-kajadian itu terus berulang-ulang hingga memasuki musim Gugur.

.

.

-**3 Bulan Kemudian**-

Angin musim gugur terasa dingin, pohon-pohon didominasi berwarna merah kecoklatan dan mulai berguguran dan menghiasi taman kota. Jalan-jalan tampak ramai, karena tak lama lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Musim kesukaan gadis itu. Gadis yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

"Sudah 3 bulan Shiho tak menunjukkan sesuatu pada kita." Dengusnya.

"Ya, aku jadi merindukan suaranya, tawanya, dan omelan-omelan khasnya." Tak terasa sebuah cairan bening membasahi pipinya.

Melihat hal itu Yukiko hanya bisa berkata "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kalau Shiho sudah bangun kamu harus lebih menyayanginya." Senyumnya pada Prof. Agasa.

"Terima kasih Yukiko. Kau baik sekali padanya. Padahal kalian belum terlalu akrab." Prof. Agasa menghapus cairan bening diwajahnya.

"Ahahaha…tak perlu sering-sering bertemu untuk menjadi akrab, melihatnya pertama kali aku sudah punya feeling, itu karena hobi kami yang sama yang membuat aku dan dia dekat dalam waktu singkat yaitu Shopping." Jelasnya sambil tertawa.

"Kalau dia bangun nanti. Aku akan mengajaknya belanja, jalan-jalan, makan, dan melakukan kegiatan seru lainnya." Tambahnya.

"Tapi masalah itu, aku tak pernah melihatmu mengajak Ran melakukan kegiatan seperti itu, ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Prof. Agasa.

"Hah…Hakase kau tahu, aku pernah mengajak. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Yukiko berbalik tanya.

Prof. Agasa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ran itu seperti tak punya selera fashion beda dengan Shiho yang selalu update dengan fashion-fashion terbaru. Bukannya aku menjelekkan dia tapi itulah kenyataannya." Jawabnya dengan wajah lesunya.

"Terus setiap kali aku mengajaknya bercerita tentang fashion dan bergosip dia hanya diam mangguk-mangguk. Obralan kami tak ada yang nyambung. Jadi, hari itu aku berpikir bahwa itu hari pertama dan terakhir aku mengajak Ran belanja bersama." Tambahnya

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan Yukiko. Aku jadi merinding."

"Tak perlu segitunya. Kau tahu itu adalah salah satu kriteria calon menantu idaman. Yaitu harus bisa menyenangkan hati mertuanya." Katanya enteng.

"Kalau sampai Shiho jadi menantumu bisa gawat. Malahan dia jadi lupa pada suaminya dan hanya menemanimu terus. Dan kalian bakalan terlihat seperti kakak-adik yang gila fashion."

"Bukannya itu menyenangkan kalau Shiho jadi menantuku. Aku akan bahagia sekali. Sudah cantik, pintar, modis lagi."Yukiko jadi berseri-seri mengatakan itu.

"Terserah kamulah." Prof. Agasa pun mengahlikan pandangan kearah TV.

Suasana itu kembali hening, hingga…

"Aku punya rencana Hakase" kata Yukiko.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Prof. Agasa penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menjadikan Shiho menantuku?" Tanya Yukiko berharap pada jawaban Hakase.

"APA! Kau gila!, apa aku tak salah dengar?" Teriak Prof. Agasa kaget mendengarnya.

"Hakase pelankan suaramu."

"Maaf."

"Tentu saja tidak. Jadi?"

"Bi-Biar ku berpikir dulu."

"Aku hanya mendengar jawaban itu sekarang, tak ada nanti-nanti." Katanya memaksa.

"Hmm…bagaimana ya."

"Tapi kalau aku mengerluarkan pendapatku apakah Shiho akan setuju?" Tanya lagi masih ragu.

"Tenang saja, aku punya sejuta cara untuk membuatnya menyetujuinya." Katanya penuh percaya diri.

"Jadi-"

"Baiklah, aku menjawab Ya, tapi awas kalau dia tidak bahagia." Jawabnya mantap.

"Kyaaa…Hakase aku sayang padamu. Aku janji." Yukiko terlihat over happy.

"Sekarang kita harus menyusun strategi."

"Strategi apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Strategi membuat Shiho menjadi menantuku." Jawabnya sambil mulai berpikir tentang rencana-rencana yang tersusun diotaknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Begini. Pssstttt psssstttt" bisiknya pada Prof. Agasa.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu."

"Baiklah, mission one start." Kata Yukiko sambil senyum menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu Hakase, aku harus bergerak dulu. Kau jaga Shiho baik-baik."

"Ok!"

"Sampai jumpa. Nanti aku akan menelponmu jika ada perkembangan terbaru."

Dan Yukiko meghilang dari kamar Shiho meninggalkan sinar harapan-harapan dikamar itu. 'Aku harap dengan ini, kamu bisa bangun Shiho.' Gumamnya berharap.

.

.

Musim ini menjadi awal menuju sebuah takdir yang tak ditahu akhirnya seperti apa. Dan melibatkan beberapa umat manusia dan mereka harus bertaruh. Bertaruh memperjuangkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah duga sebelumnya. Sanggupkah mereka menjalaninya? Dan siapakah yang berhasil menjadi juaranya?. Dan ketika itu diseberang dijalan seseorang sedang tersenyum menang sambil menekan-nekan nomor yang entah punya siapa itu.

"Tutt…tutt…tutt"

"Ya, Hello." Jawab telpon.

"Hello, my honey. I happy hear you voice."

"Oh aunty Yukiko, what happen?" Tanya sang penerima telpon.

"Can you help me?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Help what?"

"Help me to make someone to be my daughter in law." Jawabnya

"Wow…Shinichi is going to be married?"

"Soon, so you want to help me?"

"But, Why do you think I can help you?"

"Because you only my way."

"Hmm…let me think a moment."

"Hurry" kata Yukiko tak sabar.

-**Few minutes later**-

"Ok, I'll help you. But-" belum selesai ia bicara

"But what?"

"I have requirement."

"What's that?"

"You must buy me new clothes, shoes, and bag new season. So?"

"Okay, deal."

"Thank you aunty. I'll coming next week."

"Hmm. See you"

Yukiko mengakhiri percakapannya dan bernapas lega, karena rencananya mulai berjalan meski harus menguras rekeningnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Sebaiknya aku pulang." Kata Yukiko mulai memanggil taksi.

'Tunggulah aku Shiho.' Gumam Yukiko tersenyum. Membuat taksi itu melesat meninggalkan pusat kota.

.

.

**To be Continued…**

**:: (^_^) Akhirnya selesai juga, ternyata ceritaQ banyak yang baca ya. N maaf jika cerita agak kurang nyambung + tulis Englishnya kacau, maklum aku mengerjakannya dalam mengantuk n Flu + batuk (Ohok…ohok…). Hheheehhee…**

**:: (-_-) Iya ya, sebaiknya kamu mulai kerja lagi. aQ mau sleeping beauty dulu (ditabok).**

**:: (*_*) Enak saja kamu tidur. Bantu sana! Kalau tidak kau bakalan ************* (Sensor).**

**:: (-_-) Baiklah!**

**~Balas Review~**

**Min Ri : (-.-) Annyeong, gamsahamida. Semoga dibaca terus ceritanya. Jangan bosan ya…**

**Misyel : (^.^) hahaha nanti aq hajar Shinichi :p**

**Nachie : (*.*) Thank You sudah mau baca. Nanti Shihonya ku ksh sembuh.**

**Airin Aizawa : (-.-) Terima kasih, saya jadi senang. Saya akan membuat Shiho menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda.  
><strong>

**Min Ri : (^.^) Terima kasih lagi, saya jadi senang. Dan saya harap anda dapat menikmati cerita ini. Untuk masalah Shiho itu gak bakalan terjadi lagi. Jadi jangan bosan tuk membacanya.**

**Dijah-hime : (-.-) Lagi-lagi terima kasih, keep reading! :) = Senyum 5000****  
><strong>

**Septi : (^.^) Sekali lagi terima kasih, kritikan dan saran saya terima. Saya jadi bersemangat membuat cerita ini menjadi sangat panjang hingga berpuluh-puluh ch. So, jangan bosan tuk membacanya. Dan masalah Shiho itu hanya terjadi di ch. sebelumnya.  
><strong>

**NB::**

**Ch. 3 is Processing… (*.*)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencana Pertama

Olla … Finally akhirnya aQ bisa Update Lagi…

Terima Kasih sudah mau menunggu (^^)

Tak terasa ceritanya panjang banget. Sampe-sampe otakQ jadi blank. Belum lagi Flu + Batuk. Hahhhhhhhhhh… (^^')

Oh ya, bagaimana ceritanya? Semoga banyak yang menikmatinya, SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**Ceritanya hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dan ini kepunyaan Aoyama Sensei. Saya hanya memainkan imajinasi yang ada di otak saya ^^.**

**SEASON OF LOVE**

PAIRING : SHIHO x SHINICHI

RATE : T

**Ch. 3 Rencana Pertama  
><strong>

Tak terasa 1 minggu telah berlalu semenjak penyusunan rencana itu. Angin musim gugur terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Pertanda bahwa musim dingin tak lama lagi akan datang. Para hewan-hewan pun segera berimigrasi mencari kehangatan. Daun-daun pun mulai berguguran meninggalkan dahan dan ranting. Matahari dikala sore terasa menyejukkan bagi insan yang menikmatinya. Begitu juga seorang wanita yang masih tampak muda diusianya yang memasuki 30-an tampak lagi asyik-asyik membersihkan rumah, sembari menunggu seseorang datang.

Dan tampak ditempat lain ada seorang anak cucu adam yang sedang menunggu seseorang dengan wajah kesal + jengal seolah mengisyaratkan dia sangat membenci hari itu.

-**Flashback**-

~Shinichi POV~

_Dikala siang itu ketika aku lagi asyik-asyik menonton film, terdengar suara yang memanggilku dan itu tak lain adalah ibuku._

"_Kenapa bu?" tanyaku_

"_Oh…Shin-chan maukah kamu menolong ibumu ini?" pinta Ibuku_

"_Memangnya apa yang bisa membuatku mau membantu ibu?" tanyaku lagi_

"_Karena kau anak ibu." Jawabnya enteng_

"_Itu bukan alasan jadi, aku tak mau bantu…aku capek." Kataku padanya kemudian melanjutkan tontonanku pada layar TV._

"_Kau pasti tak akan menolak." Katanya merayuku_

_Aku tahu itu pasti salah satu triknya agar aku terperdaya akan skill aktingnya. Aku harus bisa bertahan dari godaannya._

"_Tetap tidak." Kataku setengah berteriak._

"_Baiklah."_

'_Dia menyerah'_

"_Kau tahu sepupumu dari Perancis akan datang sebentar lagi dan kau lihat rumah ini…..berantakan dan kau tahu pasti siapa yang membuatnya berantakan."_

Pikirku sejenak _"Hmmm….itu aku."_

"_Karena kau tidak mau membantuku, maka kamu harus membersihkan rumah ini dan ketika aku pulang harus dalam keadaan bersih." Katanya mengancam_

"_Kalau tidak bersih, emangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran seakan aku tak takut akan ancamannya._

"_Ibu akan psst…psst…" bisiknya ditelingaku_

_DEG_

_Gawat jangan sampai terjadi. Itu tak boleh terjadi._

"_Baiklah…baiklah…aku akan membantu ibu, tapi aku tak mau membersihkan rumah." Kataku padanya dengan ekspresi mengalah._

"_kalau begitu jemputlah sepupumu di Bandara. Tak lama lagi dia akan tiba."_

"_Ok. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu."_

_Akupun segera mengambil kunci mobil dan meninggalkan rumah dengan perasaan jengkel. 'Arrgghh….kenapa hari-hari indahku mesti dirusak.' Geramku dalam hati._

"_Selamat jalan."_

**~End Flashback~**

-**Di Bandara**-

~Normal POV~

'Uggghhh…kenapa lama sekali, aku jadi bosan' gumam Shinichi tampak gelisah

Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan ada yang berbisik-bisik. Dan…

"Kyaa…bukannya itu Shinichi Kudo. Sang detektif dari Timur yang terkenal itukan?" teriak salah seorang perempuan kepadanya. Dan mereka pun berlarian menghampirinya.

"Shinichi minta tanda tangan dong…" Ucap gadis itu.

"Foto bareng yuk" timpal yang lain.

Mereka menarik-narik lengan bajunya, tangannya, dll. Shinichi pun menjadi gerah dan akhirnya meladeni permintaan mereka.

Pada saat itu juga tampak seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam berkilauan, kulitnya yang terlihat mulus sedang kebingungan. Bingung disebuah tempat asing alias baru baginya. Dicari-carinya orang yang dapat mengenalnya hingga dia melihat seorang pemuda sedang dikerubuti orang-orang. Dia pun mendekati.

"Hmm…excuse me." Kata wanita itu, menghentikan kekacauan yang terjadi.

Semua tertuju padanya tak terkecuali Shinichi.

"Shinichi" kata wanita itu.

"Al…Alexa."

Ya, Alexa adalah sepupu Shinichi. Sepupu dari pihak ibunya. Wajahnya cantik terlihat beda dari wanita-wanita Jepang pada umumnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia mempunyai garis keturunan yang menakjubkan. Ayahnya berkebangsaan Perancis dan sedikit campuran Inggris dan Turki, sedangkan Ibunya berkebangsaan Jepang sama seperti ibu Shinichi. (Silahkan bayangkan sendiri kecantikannya).

"Al…Alexa, ter-ternyata kau?" Kata Shinichi terbata-bata karena terpesona kecantikannya. Sudah beberapa tahun mereka tak bertemu. Terakhir ketika keluarga Alexa akan pindah ke Perancis, karena ayahnya bekerja disana.

"Oww…Shinichi Long time no see. I miss you so much." Katanya sambil berlari dan memeluk Shinichi. Wajah Shinichi langsung berubah menjadi merah, karena dipeluk seorang wanita cantik kayak _Dewi Aphrodite_. Siapa coba yang tidak mau.

Mata-mata para penumpang maupun pengantar yang melihat mereka menjadi blushing. Shinichi yang menyadarinya segera melepaskan pelukannya dan Shinichi menarik tangannya meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

Selama di mobil tak ada suara hanya keheningan menghiasi suasana itu. Hingga akhirnya Alexa mengajakknya berbicara.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanyanya sembari melihat Shinichi

Shinichi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweetdrop. Betapa tidak suaranya begitu indah didengar dan bahasa Jepangnya begitu lancar. Sepupunya yang satu ini terlahir dengan otak jenius. Dia dianugerahi berbagai macam-macam kelebihan diantaranya, mampu menguasai 30 bahasa dari berbagai Negara, otaknya mampu menangkap sesuatu dengan cepat hanya sekali lihat atau dengar dan banyak lain kelebihan-kelebihan yang tak bisa disebutkan.

"Ahaha…tidak. Hanya saja aku harus ngomong apa duluan ke kamu."

"Ooo". Suasana kembali hening hingga mobil itu sampai di rumah Shinichi.

Begitu sampai Alexa segera turun dan olahraga sedikit sembari merengangkan tubuhnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak duduk. Melihat hal itu Shinichi tersenyum geli padanya. Merasa diperhatikan Alexa dengan refleks menatap Shinichi sembari tersenyum hangat.

'Ya Tuhan, senyumnya terasa sampai dihati. Aku rela mati sekarang asal dia ada disampingku' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Shinichi pun menurunkan barang-barang Alexa dalam mobil dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Didalam meraka disambut pelukan hangat dari Yukiko.

"_Bonsoir_ Sweet heart." Kata Yukiko sambil memeluk Alexa

"_Bonsoir_. How are you?" tanyanya

"Hahaha…lihat saja sendiri. Nee-chan baik-baik saja". Yukiko memperagakan tubuhnya didepan Alexa.

"Yayaya, Ibu baik-baik saja. Bisakah kita masuk dan istirahat dulu." Kata Shinichi yang menunjukkan wajahnya yang terlihat lelah.

"Oh…ibu lupa. Ayo masuk." Katanya mempersilahkan masuk.

Dan mereka akhirnya masuk. Shinichi segera masuk ke kamarnya. Ibunya sedang sibuk mengantar Alexa ke kamar yang akan ditempatinya.

"Ini kamarmu. Dan sebaiknya kamu istirahatlah dulu. Kamu terlihat capek sekali."

"Ok!"

"Kalau begitu nee-chan ke bawah dulu. Oh ya, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja nee-chan." Kata Yukiko sembari menutup pintu kamar Alexa.

Dengan segera Alexa menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang dilapisi seprei nan lembut. Hingga dia terbuai dan akhirnya menutup matanya.

-**Keesokan Harinya**-

Lagi-lagi matahari dimusim gugur dengan nakalnya masuk kedalam sebuah ruang melalui jendela. Burung-burung pun dengan riangnya menyanyikan lagu selamat pagi kepada dunia. Dan hal itu telah menghipnotis seorang pemuda yang terkulai ditempat tidurnya untuk segera bangun. Dengan perasaan malas + ngantuk dia memaksakan untuk bangun. Diapun mengucek-gucek matanya yang kabur dan melangkah menuju kekamar mandi membasuh wajahnya. Dilihatnya jam masih menunjukkan waktu 6.45 AM. Dia tersenyum.

'bisa juga aku bangun pagi' gumamnya

Dia pun segera turun kebawah menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja dia menghirup aroma sedap dan segera saja dia berlari kearah aroma itu. Dilihatnya Alexa sedang memasak sesuatu yang kelihatannya lezat sekali. Dan ketika itu terdengar suara perut Shinichi.

'Kriuukkk'

Sontak Alexa menoleh kearah suara itu. Shinichi menjadi malu.

"Wah…segitu laparnya. Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Godanya.

"I-iya" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Shinichi menyembunyikan warna merah dipipinya.

-**Beberapa Menit Kemudian**-

"Done" Alexa menyuguhkan Pancake buatannya.

"Hmmm…aromanya sedap sekali, bagaimana dengan rasanya? Pasti enak sekali." Dengan segera Shinichi melahap masakan Alexa.

Melihat hal itu Alexa tersenyum melihat tingkah Shinichi seperti serigala kelaparan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Alexa penasaran, karena sampai sekarang Shinichi belum berkomentar apa-apa.

"Hmm…iuniew uenawk swkawli (ini enak sekali)." Kata Shinichi yang dipenuhi makanan dalam mulut dan tiba-tiba dia tersedak.

"Ohok..ohok.." dengan segera Shinichi meminum air putih agar makanan yang tertampung dalam mulutnya segera turun dengan cepat menuju lambungnya.

"Hahaha…you so funny." Alexa menertawai Shinichi sampai-sampai air mataya keluar.

Shinichi hanya bisa sweetdrop.

'Oh Tuhan, tawanya saja bisa membunuhku dalam sekejap.' Gumam Shinichi.

"Seharusnya kamu makan dengan hati-hati. Jangan tergesa-gesa seperti itu." Katanya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Hmmm." Jawabnya tersenyum.

Suasana ruang makan menjadi hening lagi, tapi tiba-tiba suara lain menghiasi ruang itu…

"Wah…wah…Shin-chan tumben kamu bangun pagi? Ada angin apa?" Kata Yukiko

"_Bonjour_." Sapa Alexa

"_Bonjour_." Balas Yukiko

"Ahaha…tidak hanya saja-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yukiko memotongnya

"Bilang saja kamu lapar dan ingin menikmati masakan Alexa seorang diri." Godanya.

Mendadak muka Shinichi menjadi merah "Ti-tidak bukan begitu. Arrgghh aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Katanya sambil melesat meninggalkan mereka di ruang makan. Ahli-ahli takut mereka melihat wajahnya yang terlihat merah.

"Hahaha…anak itu terlihat lucu." Alexa hanya tersenyum mendengarkannya.

"Oh ya aunty, cobain pancakenya." Alexa mengahlikan pembicaraan.

"Ok!" Yukiko melahap potongan pancake itu. "Enak."

Tiba-tiba wajah Yukiko mendadak berubah serius. Setelah Shinichi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Oh ya sweety, you don't forget you promise right?"

"Sure. Saya selalu mengingatnya. Apa lagi aunty berjanji sesuatu padaku." Katanya sambil mengigit potongan pancakenya.

"Nee-chan tak akan mengingkarinya. Sebaiknya kita mulai saja permainannya."

"Ok! I'am always ready everytime." Kata Alexa sembari tersenyum licik.

.

.

Ketika itu, saat Shinichi hendak ke ruang makan tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan dua orang wanita yang lagi duduk menikamti sarapan. Dia akan menghampirinya, tapi urungkan niatnya karna tanpa sengaja ada yang menarik dalam percakapan itu. 'Shiho'

"So, aunty mau aku bungkuskan makanan ini?" Tanya Alexa

"Iya, aku mau membawakan teman nee-chan."

"_Qui_ (Who)?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Hakase, dia adalah tetangga sekaligus kerabat nee-chan yang tinggal disebelah."

"Oh…terus?"

"Sekarang dia lagi tak ada di rumah."

"So?" Tanya penasaran lagi.

"Saat ini dia lagi di rumah sakit. Jadi, sebentar siang aku akan segera kesana mengantar makanan ini." Katanya menjelaskan. "Oh yah, kamu mau tidak ikut nee-chan ke rumah sakit?" tambahnya

"Hmmm…let me thinking."

"Ok! Aku mau. Aku juga bosan kalau tinggal terus di rumah." Ucapnya.

"Tapi…kalau teman aunty in hospital, beliau sakit apa?" Tanya lagi

"Ahaha…bukan…bukan dia yang sakit. Dia hanya menemani seseorang disana."

"_Qu_i?" Tanya Alexa lagi.

"_Il est la fille_ (putrinya)."

"_Il est la fille_?" Alexa mengulang perkataan Yukiko

"_Oui, Il est la fille_. Namanya Shiho."

DEG!

Mendengar percakapan itu Shinichi hatinya berdebar dengan kencang. Ingin segera menghampiri ibunya menanyakan apa yang baru saja ia lontarkan dari mulutnya, tapi diurungkan niatnya hingga dia dapat mendengar dengan pasti percakapan itu.

"Shiho…Hmmm…kayaknya aku pernah dengar nama itu." Pikir Alexa sembari memutar otaknya mencari siapa pemilik nama itu dan..

"AAAAA! aku tahu siapa dia." Yukiko kaget mendengar Alexa berteriak

"Emangnya kamu kenal?" Kini Yukiko yang bertanya penasaran.

"Ya, dia adalah salah satu ilmuan hebat. Aku pernah menjadi satu tim bersamanya waktu di Amerika." Jelasnya.

"Ternyata dunia begitu sempit."

"Ya, tapi apa yang terjadi padanya?" mulai terlihat kecemasan diwajahnya yang cantik.

"Dia…dia mengalami koma…." Jawab Yukiko sedih.

"What!" Shinichi dan Alexa berbarengan.

Segera saja Shinichi menghampiri ibunya. Meminta penjelasan langsung dari mulutya.

"Benarkah itu bu?" Tanya Shinichi dengan nada tinggi dicampur dengan kecemasan tingkat tinggi.

"Ya, dia mengalami koma." Jawabnya singkat

"Dimana dia bu? Dimana?" Katanya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh ibunya.

Ditepisnya tangan Shinichi dari bahunya "Kau tahu, ibu tak akan memberitahukan mu keberadaannya." Katanya geram.

"Tapi kenapa bu?" Tanya Shinichi geram.

"Ibu tak mau kamu menemuinya, Ibu melarangmu dan Ibu tak mau kamu membuatnya menderita. Singkatnya Ini semua terjadi gara-gara kamu." Tiba-tiba air matanya membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Shinichi tak mampu menanyai ibunya lagi setelah melihat ibunya menangis.

"Ibu sudah kenyang, ibu masuk ke kamar dulu." Yukiko pun meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Ibu…." Lirihnya.

'Rasakan kau Shinichi. Ini baru permulaan. Tak sia-sia aku menjadi aktris' Gumamnya dalam hati sembari tersenyum licik yang tentu saja tak dilihat olehnya.

Melihat hal itu Alexa segera menghibur Shinichi dan menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Shin." Diusapnya bahu Shinichi. "Nanti aku akan membantu."

"Sebaiknya kamu mandi dan berangkat ke kampus."

"Tolong ya." Shinichi hanya bisa tersenyum kecut diselingi dengan wajahnya yang sedih.

"Ya." Dibalasnya dengan senyum. Melihat senyum tulus Alexa, Shinichi menjadi tenang. Dan dia pun melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan itu menuju kamar mandi.

'Ckckck…step one is complete.' Gumam Alexa senyum bahagia.

Pagi itu menjadi awal semuanya, awal yang mengerikan yang akan mengiringi langkah Shinichi.

.

.

Di kamar mandi Shinichi memutar keran shower dan airnya mulai berjatuhan membasahi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa pilu setelah merasakan apa yang tealah terjadi. Tak dihiraukannya dinginnya air itu. Tubuhnya telah mati rasa.

'Shiho' Lirihnya.

Terlihat cairan bening membasahi pelupuk matanya tentu saja bercampur air shower sehingga tak terlihat.

'Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi' lirihnya.

~**Flashback**~

_Sore itu terlihat seorang bocah berkacamata sedang memegang skateboardnya. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia, karena ia baru saja mendapat kabar bahagia dari salah seorang yang bernasib sama dengannya, ya dialah Ai Haibara atau Shiho Miyano atau Sherry. Seorang mantan organisasi hitam._

_Sesampainya di rumah Prof. Agasa, Conan segera memencet belnya. Dan tampak seorang laki-laki paruh baya membuka pintu untuknya._

"_Oh, Shinichi. Ada apa?" Tanya Prof. Agasa sambil mempersilahkan Shinichi masuk._

"_Mana Ai?" Tanyanya to the point._

"_Dia ruang bawah tanah."_

"_Kalau begitu aku kesana menemuinya." Katanya melesat pergi meninggalkan Prof. Agasa seorang diri di ruang nonton._

_Sesampainya di ruang bawah tanah. Diketoknya pintu itu. Dan tak berapa lama tampak Ai membuka pintu untuknya dan dia menunjukkan wajahnya heran padanya._

"_Ada sesuatu yang membentur kepalamu? Dan apa-apaan wajah bodoh itu?" Tanyanya sinis._

"_Oi…oi…bisa tidak kamu berbicara manis padaku?"Conan menunjukkan wajah sebalnya._

"_Hah…manis matamu. Kau tak cocok dengan yang manis-manis. Kau cocoknya dengan mayat dan bau darah." Jawabnya enteng sembari mengangkat bahu kecilnya._

_Wajah Conan menjadi cemberut. Melihat hal itu Ai hanya tertawa gelid an tak tega melihatnya._

"_Masuklah." Ai pun terus tertawa._

"_Langsung saja. Mana penawar itu?" Tanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya._

"_Oh…jadi begini sikap seorang detektif, tidak sabaran." Kata Ai sinis._

"_Oi…Oi..."Wajah Conan menjadi cemberut_

_Diambilnya kotak biru dalam lemari dan membuka isinya. "Ya, ini penawarnya." Ai memberikan kapsul pada Conan._

_Conan menerima kapsul itu "Akhirnya kehidupanku sebagai Conan akan berakhir, selamat datang Shinichi dan Ran tunggu aku." Kata Shinichi bahagia._

_Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Ai berubah menjadi sedih setelah mendengar perkataan Conan. Hatinya begitu sakit seperti ada sebilah pisau yang menancap dihatinya. Air matanya hampir keluar tapi ditahannya._

"_Kenapa Ai?" Tanya Conan yang menyadari perubahan wajah Ai._

"_Ahahha…tidak apa-apa…Sebaiknya kau keluar. Aku masih sibuk."_

"_Kau kenapa sih?"_

"_Tidak, hanya sakit perut setelah melihat wajahmu." Katanya sambil mendorong Conan keluar dari Lab. Sebelum pintunya tertutup…_

"_Oh ya, Conan…"panggilnya_

"_Ada apa?" Conan berbalik melihatnya_

"_Hmm…itu…aku…mau bilang…" Katanya gugup._

"_Ya."_

"_Hmm…lupakan saja." Ai langsung menutup pintunya. Tak ada suara, hening._

"_Aneh. Aku pulang dulu ya." Conan akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu. Menyisakkan banyak pertanyaan diantara mereka. Tapi tak berapa lama pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu perlahan-lahan sirna bersama semilirnya angin sore itu. Conan menepis semuanya. Menepis semua belengu yang menyiksanya, hilang bersama sinar matahari diganti oleh sang bulan._

~**End Flashback**~

'Shiho…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa? Gara-gara akukah? Dimana kamu sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu!' Gumam Shinichi, dikepala sedang berkelebat pikiran-pikiran tentang Ai, tentang wanita yang ia mesti lindungi.

'Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku bisa melupakanmu dengan mudah? kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya? Ada apa dengan diriku Tuhan?'

.

.

-**Rumah Sakit**-

Tak ada yang berubah, tak ada keajaiban di rumah sakit itu. Wanita itu masih menutup matanya. Napasnya masih memburu, jantungnya terus berdetak. Cairan-cairan dari infuse terus masuk kedalam tubuh Shiho yang terlihat kurus dan pucat. Prof. Agasa terus menemaninya, menggenggam tangannya, membelai rambut, sesekali bercanda dengannya. Tapi, tanda-tanda dari Shiho belum ada atau bahkan tak pernah.

"Jadi, dok bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Hakase setelah dokter itu selesai memeriksa Shiho.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Keadaan Shiho semakin hari semakin baik. Bahkan jantungnya mulai bekerja dengan normal. Anda tak perlu khawatir. Sekarang kita tunggu kapan dia mau membuka matanya." Katanya pada Prof. Agasa.

Sudut-sudut dibibir Prof. Agasa mulai terangkat sedikit. Perasaannya benar-benar senang, karena kondisi Shiho mulai membaik.

"Terima kasih banyak dok. Saya tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membalas kebaikan anda." Bungkuknya pada dokter itu. Tapi dokter itu refleks menahannya.

"Anda tak seperti ini. Ini sudah merupakan tugas saya untuk membantu menyembuhkan orang sakit." Jelasnya.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah. Terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Masih banyak pasien yang saya harus periksa."

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Dan dokter itu pun meninggalkan Prof. Agasa dan Shiho dalam kamar. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Yukiko datang menjenguk.

"Siang Hakase" Sapa Yukiko

"Siang juga." Balasnya dengan senyum.

"Mana keponakanmu? Bukannya kamu mau mengajaknya kesini?"

"Dia lagi ada urusan, sebentar dia akan kesini kok." Jelasnya

"Oww…"

"Tumben wajahmu berseri-seri, ada apa?" Tanya Yukiko melihat wajah Prof. Agasa senyum sedari tadi.

"Ada kabar baik." Ucapnya

"Kabar apa itu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Kondisi Shiho mulai membaik." Katanya bahagia. Terlihat dari garis-garis wajahnya.

"Syukurlah. Dan aku juga punya berita baik untukmu."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Prof. Agasa penasaran

"Rencana pertama telah berhasil. Shinichi telah masuk dalam perangkap." Ucapnya bangga.

"Hmm…" respon Hakase.

"Dan kau tahu? Tak lama lagi Shinichi akan datang kemari." Katanya lagi.

"Apa!" Prof. Agasa kaget mendengar berita itu.

"Hakase, pelankan suaramu." Yukiko mengingatkannya

"Maaf."

"Ya, jadi aku minta kamu jangan memarahinya apalagi mengusirnya bersikaplah seperti biasa, mengerti!" Ujar Yukiko.

~**Flashback**~

"_Jadi, apa rencanamu?" Tanya Hakase._

"_Begini, aku akan memberitahu semuanya pada Shinichi dan ketika ia mengetahuinya, aku akan membuatnya merasa bersalah dan membuat dia seolah-olah harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini." Ucap Yukiko_

"_Terus?"_

"_Terus, kau punya diary Shiho'kan?"_

"_Punya. Mungkin ada dalam lemarinya."_

"_Bagus! Itu akan menjadi senjata ampuh."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Lalu aku akan meminta bala bantuan."_

"_Bala bantuan?"_

"_Ya, bala bantuan dari keponakanku."_

"_Keponakanmu?" Tanya Prof. Agasa sembari mengangkat alisnya sebelah "Kenapa bukan suamimu saja?"_

"_Hah…dia lagi sibuk."_

"_Sibuk?"_

"_Ya, dia lagi sibuk membantu kakak iparnya."_

"_Oh, tapi-" Kata Prof. Agasa ragu._

"_Kenapa lagi?" Ucap Yukiko jengkel, karena dari tadi Prof. Agasa bertanya terus._

"_Tapi, bagaimana dengan Ran?"_

"_Itu akan menjadi urusanku dan rencana terakhir…"_

"_Apa itu?" Tanya Prof. Agasa_

"_Rencana terakhirnya adalah tergantung dari usaha Shinichi."_

"_Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti?" Prof. Agasa menjadi bingung._

"_Kita lihat saja nanti, bagaimana endingnya…." Katanya dengan senyum andalannya._

~**End Flashback**~

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

"Terima kasih, Hakase. Oh ya, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Ini." Disodorkannya kotak itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hakase.

"Itu masakan keponakanku. Makanlah itu enak sekali loh."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku makan. Selamat makan."

Akhirnya Prof. Agasa melahap makanan itu. Hari ini benar-benar baik untuknya. Ya hari baik untuknya.

.

.

-**Ditempat lain**-

Shinichi tampak sedang berjalan bersama dengan Ran, sahabat kecilnya. Mata kuliah hari itu sudah selesai jadi, mereka lebih cepat pulang.

"Hah…anginnya sejuk banget ya Shinichi." Ujar Ran dengan wajah berseri-seri

"Hmm." Jawab Shinichi.

"Oh ya Shin, aku punya permintaan." Ucap Ran.

"Ya." Jawabnya datar.

"Ma-maukah kau datang me-mendukungku pada pertandingan karate tingkat Universitas?" Tanya Ran malu-malu.

Hening, tak ada jawaban.

"Shin." Panggil Ran

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Shin."

"Shinichi!" Teriak Ran ditelinganya.

Dengan refleks Shinichi menutup telinganya dan menatap Ran dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Shin, ada apa denganmu? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Ran heran + cemas melihat sikapnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Oh ya, tadi kamu ngomong apa?" Shinichi mengahlikan pembicaraan

"aku tanya, apakah kamu mau datang pada pertandinganku?" jawabnya dengan wajah kesal.

Kala itu, Shinichi tak harus menjawab apa. Pikirannya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh Shiho. Tapi, setelah melihat Ran perlahan-lahan perasaannya sedikit tenang.

'Mungkin ada baiknya aku ikut dengannya' Pikirnya.

"Ba-" belum selesai dia berucap, kalimatnya telah terpotong oleh seorang wanita cantik diluar gerbang kamupsnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Alexa, sepupunya.

"Shinichi!" Teriaknya. Shinichi dan Ran menghampirinya.

"Alexa, what are you doing here?" Tanya Shinichi.

"I did." Katanya

"What?"

Dengan wajah senyum khasnya dia menjawab "I know where's she…".

'Eh' siapa wanita ini? Kenapa dia begitu akrab dengan Shinichi? Jangan-jangan…dia adalah pacar Shinichi? _Tidak mungkin_ ini pasti salah. Sebaiknya ku tanya saja' pikirnya dalam hati.

"So, wh-" belum sempat Shinichi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lagi-lagi dipotong.

"Shin, siapa dia?" Tanya Ran sembari menarik lengan baju Shinichi. Terlihat garis-garis kecemburuan diwajahnya.

Alexa menyadari hal itu dan dengan senyuman khasnya dia menjawab "_Bonjour_, my name is Alexa. I am his cousin." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ran pun menyambut tangan itu "Ya, I-I am Ran. Ni-nice to meet you." Kata Ran terbata. Maklum bahasa Inggrisnya tak terlalu bagus.

Tanpa basa-basi Alexa memalingkan wajahnya pada Shinichi.

"So, Shin…come on, _nous devons aller_!" Alexa menarik tangannya.

"We don't have much time." Katanya mengingatkan

"Tunggu sebentar." Shinichi melepaskan genggamannya dan menoleh ke Ran.

"Maaf Ran aku pergi dulu dengannya."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ran.

"Aku mau mengajak dia jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo. Lagian aku sudah janji padanya." Ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Tapi…bagaimana pertandingannya?" wajah Ran terlihat kecewa

"Lain kali, lain kali aku akan menemanimu. Tak apakan?" Tanya Shinichi.

Ran pun mengalah "Ya...berhati-hatilah." Ada rasa cemburu dan tak rela dalam kalimatnya.

"You too…bye Ran. Nice to meet you!" Katanya sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Ran.

"Bye…" balas Ran sedih.

Dan mereka akhirnya meninggalkan Ran seorang diri di gerbang kampus. Meninggalkannya dalam kebisuan. Tak terasa cairan bening menyusup disela-sela matanya. Angin sore bulan November itu benar-benar menusuk sampai kehati. 'Shinichi-' lirihnya.

**To be Continued…**

**Finally, I finishing this ch. (Ohok-ohok)**

**Ini benar-benar buatQ stress… (Ohok-ohok)**

**Bagaimana tidak… flu + batuk tak kunjung sembuh….**

**Tapi tak apa demi pembaca saya rela.**

**Mungkin di ch. ini anda bertanya-tanya siapa si Alexa itu.**

**Itu adalah karakter imajinasi saya dari dulu dan baru muncul sekarang. Hehehehe…:P**

**Untuk karakter" yang tak sesuai dengan pemikiran pembaca alias keluar jalur, Sorry! itu murni hasil pemikirannya saya dan karakternya akan seperti itu atau mungkin berubah, karena ceritanya nggak bakal berakhir kalau nggak sesuai dengan cerita dan karakter yang sudah dirancang. Sorry sekali lagi (^^)  
><strong>

**(^.^') : Mohon maaf jika ada tulisan-tulisan nggak jelas atau ceritanya nggak nyambung dan bahasanya sulit. Harap maklum penulis dalam keadaan down (sakit) saat membuatnya.**

**(-_-) : Mohon doanya agar penulis = (^^) cepat sembuh (T.T) Hiks…hiks…**

**(*_*) : Cengeng lu…kita tinggalkan dia. Oh yach, satu lagi Review kali ini nggak bisa dibalas. SORRY…**

**NB ::**

**Ch. 4 Processing… **


	4. Chapter 4 : Bangun?

Olla … Finally akhirnya aQ bisa Update Lagi… (Banzai)

Terima Kasih sudah mau menunggu (^.^)

Sorry Updatenya lama … Coz kemaren2 lagi musim ujian FINAL 'n Banyak banget Tugas besar…So, d'tinggal sejenak dulu …

Daripada berlama-lama langsung saja, SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**Ceritanya hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dan ini kepunyaan Aoyama Sensei. Saya hanya memainkan imajinasi yang ada di otak saya ^^.**

**SEASON OF LOVE**

PAIRING : SHIHO x SHINICHI

RATE : T

**Ch. 4 Bangun?**

Tik…tok…tik…tok… jam dinding terus berputar. Sebentar lagi pukul 5 sore, matahari sore tampak sebentar lagi mulai kembali keperaduannya. Angin sore kala itu mulai menusuk-nusuk kulit hingga ketulang, tapi tidak untuk pemuda itu. Matanya kini terus menatap kedepan, tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar setir mobil menembus jalan kota Beika. Lantunan lagu Linkin Park menggiringi perjalanan mereka menuju ke salah satu tempat mengerikan di dunia, yaitu Rumah Sakit.

~**Few Minutes Later**~

"Are you ready Mr. detective?" Tanya Alexa sambil melihat Shinichi. Raut wajahnya tampak menegang.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku bingung antara mau bertemu dengannya atau tidak." Jawabnya ragu.

Sambil menepuk bahunya, "Rileks saja… semua akan berjalan dengan baik percaya deh," Jelas Alexa sembari mulai menarik tangan Shinichi, "Ayo kita masuk pasti mereka menunggu kita didalam."

Shinichi hanya menggangguk dan mereka mulai melangkah menuju ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

~**Di Koridor**~

"And mana yah? Kenapa lama sekali?" ucap Yukiko sambil memerhatikan jam tangannya.

"Mungkin dijalan dia terjebak macet. Sabar saja." Kata Hakase. Tak lama kemudian Alexa datang bersama Shinichi. Yukiko yang melihat segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampirinya, tapi di urungkannya karena dia telah melihat anaknya, Shinichi.

"Good Afternoon aunty Yukiko and uncle Hakase." Sapa Alexa dengan wajah cerianya.

"Sore juga." Balas prof. Agasa, tapi muka Alexa tiba-tiba berubah tatkala Yukiko tak membalas sapaannya.

"Aunty." Tegur Alexa pada Yukiko, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Aunty." Panggilnya sekali lagi, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Nee-channn!" Teriak Alexa di telingannya sontak membuat Yukiko kaget.

"Oh, maaf…Sore juga." Ucap Yukiko semberi senyum pada Alexa

"Nee-chan kenapa sih? Apa And buat salah sama nee-chan?" tanya Alexa bingung.

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi kau menyapaku dengan sebutan aunty. Akukan belum setua itu," jawab Yukiko dan tampak Alexa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah tantenya satu ini, "dan juga sepertinya nee-chan merasa ada sesuatu keanehan dibelakangmu." Sambung Yukiko sambil mulai menunjukkan wajah masamnya.

"Omg! Inikan anak nee-chan. Masa lupa?" ucap Alexa menunjuk Shinichi yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Alexa.

"Sore Hakase, ibu" sapa Shinichi.

"Sore juga Shinichi." Balas Hakase. Niatnya Hakase tak mau membalasnya apalagi mempertemukannya dengan Shiho, tapi dilihatnya wajah Shinichi. Wajah yang penuh siksaan dan kesedihan, jadi diurungkan niatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hakase. Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkannya." Kata Shinichi sembari menundukkan wajahnya bahkan sambil berlutut didepan Hakase.

"Maafkan aku! Aku siap menerima apa saja agar kamu memaafkan aku." Katanya lagi.

"Berdirilah Shinichi, tak pantas kau melakukan seperti ini." Hakase menarik tangan Shinichi agar berdiri.

"Tadinya aku tak mau memaafkanmu, tapi ini semua sudah terjadi. Jadi tak ada guna juga aku terus-terusan menyalahkanmu. Aku memaafkanmu," kata Hakase dengan wajahnya yang lebih tegar, "Tapi...kau harus janji satu hal padaku."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mohon buatlah bahagia Shiho saat dia bangun nanti hingga seterusnya. Aku tak ingin dia terlihat sedih terus."

Lama Shinichi terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku janji." Jawab Shinichi

"Terima Kasih." Ucap Hakase dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Mata Shinichi kini beralih ke ibunya. Dihampiri ibunya yang sedang duduk dengan wajahnya yang terlihat marah.

"Ibu, aku mohon maafkan aku!" kata Shinichi sambil melakukan tindakan seperti pada Hakase tadi.

"Aku tahu, aku salah. Jadi aku mohon maafkan aku." Shinichi terus mendesak agar ibunya bicara padanya.

Tindakan Shinichi selanjutnya membuat Hakase dan Alexa terkejut. Shinichi memegang dagu ibunya agar melihat wajahnya. Tapi matanya masih menghadap kearah lain.

'_How dramatic_' gumam Alexa

"Ibu…apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" tanya Shinichi sambil mulai memegang kedua pipi ibunya.

'_Terjebak kau' _gumam Yukiko

Mata Yukiko kini menatap Shinichi. Matanya masih terlihat merah. Hingga akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau pun kau melakukannya, kau tak akan sanggup lagian tak akan merubah apapun kecuali satu hal."

"Apa itu?" tangan Shinichi kini memegang kedua tangan ibunya.

"Kau yakin sanggup melakukannya."

"Apa pun itu, sekalipun aku harus masuk neraka akan kulakukan agar kau memaafkan aku." Jawab Shinchi mantap.

"Sombong sekali kau! Ibu yakin kau tak akan mau melakukannya. Apalagi demi Shiho."

"Tidak ibu! Aku akan kulakukan demi ibu dan…Shiho." Ucap Shinichi mantap.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yukiko.

"Ya."

'_Oh…inilah saatnya yang aku tunggu-tunggu' gumamnya_

"Ibu ingin Shiho menjadi menantu ibu." Alexa yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum puas karena rencananya mulai menampakkan hasil. Hakase yang turut mendengarkan percakapan ibu dan anak itu hanya bisa terkejut (acting).

"Tapi ibu…"

"Kenapa? Hoo…mana janjimu itu. Katanya kau mau melakukan apa saja agar aku memaafkanmu." Ejek Yukiko

"Tapi kenapa sampai harus menikahi Shiho?"

"Oh…jadi kamu rasa Shiho itu bukan wanita baik?"

"Shiho wanita baik, hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja Shiho itu jelek?" Yukiko terus mendesak Shinichi.

"Bukan, dia itu termasuk wanita yang cantik dan menarik…" Upss Shinichi menutup mulutnya, "Bukan…maksudku…" Shinichi menjadi salah tingkah.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Hanya saja aku…aku belum punya perasaan apapun padanya. Persaanku padanya pun hanya sebatas sahabat tak lebih"

"Jadi menurutmu dalam sebuah hubungan cinta itu yang paling utama? Kamu salah besar nak!"

"Menurut ibu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ibu beritahu kamu yang utama dalam sebuah hubungan yaitu saling mengerti, saling memahami kekurangan dan kelebihannya dan yang terpenting kita mau menerima dia apa adanya tanpa melihat masa lalunya. Manusia bisa kuat karena dia belajar dari masa lalunya." Jelas Yukiko panjang lebar.

Shinichi yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Alexa yang melihat hal itu kemudian mengambil ahli.

"Ok…ok…I'm boring now. Can we see her now?" Ucap Alexa yang mulai terlihat bosan mengikuti pembicaraan antara anak dan ibu. Sebelum mereka melihat Shiho, Shinichi menatap ibunya dan mulai mencerna isi pembicaraannya tadi.

"Ibu…aku akan melakukannya, tapi…beri aku dulu waktu." Shinichi menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan erat.

Lama Yukiko berpikir, "Hmm…baiklah, ibu izinkan kali ini, tapi ingat ibu masih belum mau memaafkanmu. Ingat itu!"

"Terima kasih bu."

Shinichi dan Alexa akhirnya memasuki kamar Shiho. Didalam Shinichi tampak terkejut melihat kondisi Shiho yang begitu memprihatinkan. Air matanya tak terasa turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Dihampirinya Shiho yang sedang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur. Cairan infus terus masuk kedalam tubuhnya melalui selang yang tertancap di tangannya. Shinichi lalu menggenggam tangannya yang tergelatak disamping tubuhnya. Dikirimnya sinyal-sinyal kehangatan ketangannya yang tampak dingin.

"Shiho…kenapa harus begini?...maafkan aku. Kumohon bangunlah." Alexa yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatapnya, dia tak menyangka Shinichi bisa seperti itu.

"Bangunlah…apa kau tak merindukanku?" Shinichi terus mengirimkan pesan-pesan kepadanya agar dia mendengarkannya dan segera bangun. Tapi sayang hasilnya nihil, Shiho masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia akan sadar.

"Shinichi…sabarlah. Aku yakin dia akan segera bangun." Ucap Alexa menenangkannya.

'_I'm sorry Shinichi, I hope you forgive what I'm doing'_ gumam Alexa

"Tapi sampai kapan?" terdengar suaranya yang putus asa.

"Sampai suaramu benar-benar sampai kepadanya." Ucap Alexa menyemangatinya.

-**Shinichi POV**-

Ketika aku melihatnya rasanya jantungku mau lepas dari organ tubuhku, badanku sakit sampai ketulang-tulangku. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tubuhnya menjadi kurus dan tangannya tak sehangat seperti dulu.

'_Tuhan…apa yang telah aku perbuat?_'

'_Dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat?_'

'_Tuhan, andaikan waktu bisa diputar, tak ingin kejadian ini terjadi_'

"Shiho…cepatlah bangun. Aku…merindukanmu" Kubelai rambutnya yang terlihat kusam, kueratkan tanganku padanya agar tak lepas lagi dan ku kecup kening.

"Aku harap kau dapat merasakannya Shiho"

"Wow…that's romantic like a movie." Sontak aku terkaget ternyata Alexa masih dalam ruangan ini. Berarti dia telah melihatnya. Mendadak wajahku menjadi merah.

"Ooo…Shinichi your face…" terdengar tawa kecil dari Alexa.

'_Sial...dia sedang menggodaku_'

"Ka…kau melihat semuanya?" tanyaku padanya dengan gugup, aku tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Yap, I see everything what are you doing to her." Jawabnya dengan tawa kecilnya.

'_Hah…mati aku_'

"But, it's okay. Anggap saja aku tak ada tadi." Wajahku kini bertambah merah.

"Shinichi, lanjutkan saja..hmph…aku keluar dulu. Bye!" Alexa pun menghilang dibalik pintu

'_Hari ini aku benar-benar sial sekaligus beruntung_.'

Kuahlikan pandanganku padanya, matanya masih tertutup rapat dan belum ada tanda apa-apa darinya.

"Shiho…kau tahu…" aku mulai bercerita padanya. Kuceritakan semuanya tentang pengalamanku bersamanya, tentang Sherlock Holmes kesukaannku, tentang Detektif cilik, dan masih banyak lagi yang ingin kusampaikan.

-**End Shinichi POV**-

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.00 AM. Tampak Shinichi terlelap disamping Shiho sambil mengenggam tangannya dengan erat. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lemah dalam ruang itu, ternyata suara itu berasal dari Shiho.

"Kakak…" suara itu kembali lenyap, entah apa yang sedang diimpikannya.

.

.

~**07.00 AM**~

"Morning nee-chan!" sapa Alexa dengan ceria sembari menikmati sarapan pagi.

"Morning too! What happen to you're face?" Yukiko melihat keanehan di wajahnya Alexa

"Nothing, I just very happy today." Katanya semangat.

"Memangnya kenapa hari ini?" tanya Yukiko dan mulai melahap sarapannya.

"My…my honey babe want to coming here."

"Who's you honey babe?" tanya Yukiko penasaran.

"Nanti lihat sendiri," Alexa melahap potongan terakhir sarapannya, "Okay nee-chan, I want to take shower."

"Tunggu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa Shinichi semalam pulang?"

"I think not, may be he's still in the hospital" jawabnya

"Oh…"

'_Ternyata usahaku tak sia-sia, tinggal bagaimana caranya membuat Shinichi menaruh hati pada Shiho_.' Gumamnya.

"Hah…hari ini benar-benar baik untukku." Ucapnya ceria tak kalah dengan Alexa.

Ya, baik untuk sebagian orang dan buruk untuk sisanya.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**:: (^_^) Akhirnya selesai juga. N maaf sekali jika cerita agak kurang nyambung + tulis Englishnya kacau balau, maklum lagi belajar buat cerita 'n sekarang lagi kurang ide, pikiran sedang melayang keliburan. **

**:: (-_-) Dan maaf juga karena Reviewnya belum bisa dibalas, tapi author bakalan baca terus, may be next ch bisa dibalas.**

**:: (*_*) Untuk cerita ini yang mau baca silahkan dan yang tak mau baca juga silahkan. N Tolong juga don't flame author or the story, kami semua hanyalah manusia biasa.**

**:: (^_^) (-_-) (*_*) Walau telat kami ucapkan 'HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012'**

**NB ::**

**Ch. 5 is Processing … **


	5. Chapter 5 : Finally She Wake Up

Hello… Finally lagi2 cerita.a d'Update lagi…Hehehe (Lebay Mode ON)

Terima Kasih tuk para readers yang sudah mau menunggu (^.^)

Kali ini cerita.a bisa d'Update cepat karena lagi musim Libur… (Plok…plok…Plok)

Oh ya, sebelum lanjut kecerita aku mw balas **Review** dulu …

**Muru-muru :: Salam kenal, saya senang anda mau membaca fic ini (^.^). Iya…finalnya sudah selesai, jadi bayak kesempatan tuk menulis. Untuk endingnya, rencananya juga begitu. Semoga saja (^.^) Xixixi…**

**Misyel :: Saya senang anda mau membaca fic ini (^.^). Maaf kemarin kurang panjang, coz idenya keluarnya dikit…Hehehe. Di Ch. depan Shiho udah sadar dan untuk babe2 Alexa, betul ada kaitannya. Daripada penasaran baca saja. Thank You!**

**Septi :: Terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti sepak terjang cerita ini (^.^). Usulnya sedang menuju kesitu. Terima kasih untuk usulnya.**

**Enji86 :: Terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti fic ini (^.^). Rencana Alexa itu udah ada di Ch. sebelumnya bahwa dia bakalan membantu Yukiko. N Alexa itu rada jahat dikit tapi rasa ibanya tinggi gitu. Untuk susunan kata yang terbalik atau kurang itu mengikuti otak saya yang miring. Harap maklum (^.^)**

**She is Sherry :: Salam kenal, saya senang anda mau membaca fic ini (^.^). Ok!**

Langsung saja, SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**Ceritanya hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dan ini kepunyaan Aoyama Sensei. Saya hanya memainkan imajinasi yang ada di otak saya ^^.**

**SEASON OF LOVE**

PAIRING : SHIHO x SHINICHI

RATE : T

**Ch. 5 Finally She Wake Up**

Tak seperti biasanya, pagi kala itu terlihat mendung. Cahaya matahari tampaknya tak sanggup menembus lapisan awan. Ternyata hari itu sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin. Musim yang disukai banyak orang, apalagi salju. Tak ketinggalan untuk wanita itu, _Sherry_…

-**08.30 AM, di Rumah Sakit**-

"Hah…rumah sakit lagi, padahal aku mau jalan-jalan, tapi kenapa harus kesini? Apakah rumah sakit sudah menjadi salah satu tempat favorite buat jalan-jalan?" kesal Alexa.

Seharusnya pagi ini dia harus ke Mall untuk membeli beberapa lembar baju, karena baju yang dia bawa dari Paris sangat sedikit.

~**Flashback**~

"_Alexa kamu mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" Yukiko melihat Alexa tampak begitu rapi._

"_Aku mau pergi ke Mall dulu." Jawabnya._

"_Ngapain?"_

"_Hello nee-chan…aku mau memancing, jelas shopping lah…memangnya mau ngapain lagi."_

"_Oww…kalau gitu nee-chan bisa minta tolong nggak?"_

"_Minta apa?"_

_Yukiko menyerah sebuah tas ke Alexa, dan itu adalah tas kuliah Shinichi. "Tolong kamu antarkan ini ke rumah sakit."_

"_What?"_

"_Ya, hari ini Shinichi ada mata kuliah, jadi nee-chan mau kamu membawakannya."_

"_Tumben perhatian, ada angin apa?" goda Alexa._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa. Kamu cukup bawa saja."_

"_Ugh…baiklah." Jawabnya kesal._

"_Thank you, honey. Have a nice trip."_

_Alexa mengancungkan jarinya berbentuk OK!_

~**End Flashback**~

Sesampainya didepan kekamar Shiho, langsung saja Alexa masuk kedalam. Tampak Shinichi sedang tertidur disamping Shiho sambil menggenggam tangannya erat seolah-olah takut kehilangan lagi. Kemudian Alexa menghampiri Shinichi untuk membangunkannya.

"Shinichi…bangun. Kamu harus kuliah hari ini." Digoyangnya bahu Shinichi, tapi Shinichi tak bergeming.

"Shinichi…bangun!" kali ini Alexa setengah berteriak.

"Hmm…lima menit lagi." Itulah kata yang terlontar dari Shinichi. Alexa menjadi tak sabar terlihat dari mukanya yang memperlihatkan simpang empat di jidatnya.

"Shinichi…cepat bangun. Lihat Shiho sudah sadar!"

"Hmm…mana-mana…" dengan mata masih setengah tertutup.

"Got you."

"Oww…And. Are you crazy?" ucap Shinichi kesal sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"No. yang gila itu kamu," Alexa menarik Shinichi dari tempat duduknya, "bangunlah ini sudah pagi dan lihat jam sebentar lagi jam 09.00. Apa kamu nggak terlambat ke kampus?"

"OMG…akh…aku harus cepat-cepat pulang." Shinichi segera mengambil jaketnya yang terletak di sofa. Sebelum dia melakukannya, Alexa menahannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kamu mau aku dihukum?" Shinichi terlihat kesal.

"Sebelum itu mana Uncle Hakase?"

"Semalam aku menyuruhnya pulang." Shinichi segera menuju pintu keluar, tapi lagi-lagi Alexa menahannya.

"Kenapa lagi?" ucapnya kesal.

Alexa hanya menyodorkan tas padanya. "Ini tasmu, didalamnya sudah ada baju, dan perlengkapan kuliahmu. Jadi cepatlah kamu mandi terus berangkat kuliah."

Mata Shinichi terbelalak tak percaya, ternyata Alexa begitu perhatian padanya. "Thank you Alexa." Dipeluknya Alexa.

"Yayaya…sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku, karena kau sangat BAU." Wajah Shinichi menjadi merah karena malu. Dilepaskannya Alexa dan segera menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Shiho.

"Lihat Shiho, itukah cowok yang kamu sukai?" mata Alexa kini tertuju pada Shiho yang masih terbaring ditempat tidur. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya terkejut, ternyata Shiho merespon apa yang diucapkannya dengan menggerakkan jarinya.

'_Wow…ini merupakan pertanda baik._' Lirihnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Shinichi sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tampak dia sudah terlihat rapi, sebelum pergi, dia menghampir Shiho.

"Shiho aku pergi dulu. Cepatlah bangun." Sebuah ciuman mendarat dikening Shiho.

Lagi-lagi Shinichi tak menyadari bahwa Alexa ada dikamar itu.

"Shinichi, kau benar-benar nekat."

DEG

Tertangkap basah, itulah kata tepat untuknya. Seketika wajahnya menjadi merah seperti tomat.

"Ehmm…a-aku pergi dulu." Shinichi menjadi salah tingkah dan segera melesat meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Ya, be careful."

"Kau lihat tadi itu, Shiho?" ditatapnya Shiho dengan wajah senyum khasnya, "Itu adalah adegan paling romantic yang belum pernah kulihat." Shiho meresponnya lagi dengan menggerakkan jarinya beberapa kali.

"Dan asal kau tahu, tadi aku mendapatkan picturenya. Jadi cepatlah bangun agar kau dapat melihat wajah bodohnya."

"Hah…ternyata cinta bisa membuat orang menjadi bodoh."

.

.

~**Shinichi POV~**

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang kuperbuat tadi? Kenapa aku bisa senekat itu? Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku kedapatan melakukan hal itu.'

Aku semakin tenggelam dalam pikiranku tentang tadi. Inginku lupakan tapi tak bisa. Memori itu terus datang seolah tampak mau beranjak dari otakku. Semakin ku ingat, wajahku menjadi merah. Ya Tuhan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku?

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu, sontak aku kaget dan berpaling padanya, ternyata dia adalah Ran.

"Shinichi kamu kenapa? Sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aha…ha…ti-tidak." Jawabku gugup.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"Oh…i-ini tadi…"

'Gawat, apa yang mesti ku katakan, Tuhan selamatkan aku.'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kejauhan, dan itu adalah Sonoko.

"Hei kalian, Pak Koto datang." Teriak Sonoko pada kami

'Hah…terima kasih Tuhan, i love you.' Seketika wajahku menjadi lega.

"Ayo Shinichi nanti kita terlambat." Ran menarik tanganku. Akupun mengikutinya masuk kedalam ruangan memulai kegiatan paling membosankan, yaitu mendengarkan kuliah Pak Koto.

.

.

-**07.00 PM di Rumah Shinichi**-

"Aku pulang." Sapa Shinichi depan pintu.

"Oh…selamat datang." Jawab Alexa.

"Hmm"

"Kenapa?" Shinichi tampak celingak-celinguk menerawang dalam ruangan alih-alih kalau ada ibunya dalam rumah.

"Mana ibuku?"

"In the hospital." Jawabnya enteng.

Shinichi segera masuk kedalam kamarnya terlihat dia begitu kelelahan. Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Shinichi…makan!" teriak Alexa dari bawah.

"Ya, aku segera turun." Shinichi melesat turun kebawah menuju ke dapur.

'Sniff sniff' "Hmm…tampaknya enak. Apa yang kau masak?" Diciumnya aroma masakan Alexa.

"Oh…ini salad, nasi, sup ayam, and _Ratatouille_." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk satu-persatu masakannya.

"_Ratatouille_?"

"Yap, itu masakan khas asal Perancis. Cobalah."

Shinichi segera mencicipi masakan Alexa.

"How?"

"Enak…ini enak sekali. Baru pertama kali aku merasakannya, aku seolah-olah berada dipadang rumput yang luas." Pujinya.

"Segitunya." Tawanya dengan geli.

Makan malam hari itu begitu damai dan khidmat bagi mereka.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Ucap meraka serempak.

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat nggak lama lagi kan kamu ujian." Alexa mulai menata piring-piring yang kotor untuk segera dibersihkan.

"Ahaha…nanti saja lagian aku mau membantumu membereskan. Kan nggak enak, kamu yang masak sementara aku santai-santai."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kamu menyapu saja biar aku membersihkan piringnya."

"Ok!"

Mereka pun mengerjakan tugas masing-masing dan lagi-lagi tak ada suara dari mereka.

"Akhirnya beres juga." Jawab Shinichi dengan leganya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel didepan rumah. Shinichi dan Alexa segera menghampirinya.

"Siapa ya yang datang malam-malam begini?" tanya Alexa.

"Nggak tahu." Shinichi membuka pintu rumahnya dan tampak Prof. Agasa.

"Oh…good night Uncle Hakase." Sapa Alexa.

"Good night too." Sapanya balik.

"Ada apa Prof. Agasa malam-malam kesini?"

"Hmm…begini, malam ini aku harus berangkat ke Osaka karena ada pertemuan mendadak para ilmuwan selama tiga minggu. Jadi aku minta tolong untuk menjaga Shiho dan melihat rumahku."

"Tak masalah, iyakan And."

"Ya, kami akan melihat keadaan rumah anda." Jawab Alexa dengan senyum khasnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Be careful."

Dan Prof. Agasa segera menaiki taksi yang ia pesan meninggalkan Alexa dan Shinichi melesat menuju ke bandara.

"Hmm…Shin, sebaiknya kita periksa rumahnya. Takutnya ada apa-apa." Usul Alexa.

"Ya."

Kemudian meraka menuju ke rumah Prof. Agasa begitu sampai didalam tampak keadaan rumah itu sedikit berantakan. Dan dengan antusias mereka membersihkannya.

"Shinichi sebaiknya kamu bersihkan sebelah sana," Alexa menunjuk ruang bawah tanah, "biar aku yang bersihkan dibagian sini."

"Baiklah." Ketika Shinichi menghilang dari pandangannya, lagi-lagi Alexa tersenyum jahat.

"Finally part 2 is play." Lirihnya.

Shinichi pun segera menuju ruang bawah tanah milik Shiho. Ketika masuk kedalam perasaan Shinichi tiba-tiba merindukan sosok Shiho. Dilihatnya computer yang sering ia gunakan tak ketinggalan beberapa test tube yang biasa digunakan jika ia menemukan sesuatu. Kemudian matanya berahli kebeberapa tumpukan kertas yang tersusun rapi. Dia pun memeriksa kertas-kertas tersebut, ternyata isinya adalah beberapa formula penemuan. Dirapikannya kembali kertas tersebut. Kini mata mulai menerawang kesudut-sudut ruangannya dan tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku berwarna merah yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur. Diraihnya buku itu dan melihat isinya.

'_My Diary_' itulah isi buku tersebut.

DEG!

'Kenapa buku sepenting ini berada disini?' gumamnya

'Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku .' Dengan penasaran Shinichi melihat isi buku itu. Dia pun membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis dalam buku itu dan lagi-lagi Shinichi tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata melihatnya dibalik pintu siapa lagi kalau bukan Alexa.

'_Sudah dibaca ya…hope you like it_." Gumam dalam hati dengan tersenyum ala tokoh jahat dalam cerita.

Tak terasa Shinichi menghabiskan bacaannya dalam beberapa menit. Kini matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening, hatinya begitu perih. Shinichi tampak tak percaya bahwa ternyata Shiho dari dulu menyukainya.

"Tuhan…kenapa ini semua harus terjadi?" isaknya disela-sela tangisnya.

Alexa yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Shinichi.

"Shinichi…apa kamu sudah selesai?" Alexa memanggilnya dari ujung tangga agar Shinichi tak menyadarinya bahwa sedari tadi Alexa melihatnya dari balik pintu. Shinichi buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Shinichi, kamu kenapa? Matamu merah." Tanyanya khawatir ketika menghampirinya.

"Oh… ini…tadi ada debu." Jawabnya bohong.

"Jangan bohong, matamu tak berkata begitu. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tiba-tiba saja Shinichi memeluknya.

"Biarkan aku begini dulu."

"Shin-" belum selesai Alexa menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar isakan tangis Shinichi dibahunya. Kemudian Alexa mengelus kepala berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Shin."

Malam itu menjadi saksi air mata Shinichi tak ada suara yang hanya adalah tangisan dalam kesunyian. Tak lama kemudian Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya dan memilih duduk dipinggir tepi ranjang.

"And, menurutmu apakah aku pria yang baik?"

"Hmm…kau pria yang baik hanya saja ada satu yang kurang darimu?"

"Apa itu? Katakan padaku!"

"Yang tak kusukai darimu adalah kau kurang peka terhadap sekelilingmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tak sadar apa yang selama ini kau lakukan?"

"…" Shinichi hanya bisa terdiam mendengar Alexa.

"You know, karena sikap kurang pekamu itu orang-orang disekitarmu menderita, liat saja Shiho. Dialah korban kurang kepekaanmu."

"…"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu bisa melupakannya dalam sekejap, tapi yang kutahu ketika kamu mendapatkan sesuatu yang selama ini kau kejar, seketika kau melupakan disekitarmu. Kau bahkan tak menoleh kebelakang melihat, kau hanya melihat kedepan menatap satu object tak peduli pada object-object yang lain. Kau hanya menikmati kesenangmu sendiri, padahal banyak diluar sana ingin berbagi kebahagiannya bersamamu."

"…"

"Dan kau tahu…kadang aku mulai kesal terhadapmu karena masalah ini."

"And…aku…"

"Cukup Shinichi, aku capek, aku mau pulang." Terlihat wajahnya begitu kelelahan karena membersihkan ditambah memberikan ceramah gratis untuk Shinichi.

"Aku…"

"Ok, kalau kamu mau disini aku pulang duluan." Akhirnya Alexa meninggalkan Shinichi dalam ruang bawah tanah milik Shiho memberinya waktu untuk merenungkan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"And…maafkan aku…" kemudian Shinichi ambruk ditempat tidur Shiho. Kembali merenungkan kejadian tadi.

Malam itu menyaksikan semuanya seolah-olah memberikan pertanyaan pada Shinichi siapakah yang akan dipilihnya, Ran atau Shiho. Dan tampak diseberang sana seulas senyum mengembang pertanda bahwa tikus nakal masuk dalam perangkap.

Alexa mengambil Hpnya kemudian menekan nomor Yukiko.

"Hallo nee-chan, I just reported."

"…"

"Mission completed."

.

.

Matahari tak lagi menyambut datangnya pagi yang ada hanyalah turunnya salju dari langit. Pagi itu terlihat orang-orang pada sibuk membersihkan tumpukan salju begitu juga mobil berat yang sibuk membersihkan salju di jalan. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda itu, dia malahan menuju ke rumah sebelah.

"Morning Shinichi." Sapa Alexa ceria.

"Morning too." Sapanya dalam keadaan mengantuk.

"Semangat sekali kamu pagi ini. Ada angin apa?" tanyanya dengan heran melihat Alexa yang begitu semangat seolah mendapat energy besar.

"Karena ini adalah hari sabtu." Jawabnya ceria.

"Ada apa dengan hari sabtu?" tanya bingung.

"Sabtu berarti kau sedang libur."

"Kenapa denganku?"

"Kau harus mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini."

"Kayaknya aku tak bisa."

"kenapa?" Ujar Alexa seketika wajahnya menjadi cemberut.

"Karena hari ini aku ada janji dengan Ran."

"Apakah itu kencan?" entah kenapa kata yang terlontar dari Alexa lantas tak membuat wajah Shinichi menjadi merah.

"Bukan…aku janji karena hari ini dia akan berlaga dalam kejuaran karate."

"Come on, Shinichi. Just one day." Paksanya.

"Tapi…"

"Kalau kau tak mau," Alexa mengeluarkan Hpnya dalam tas kecilnya dan menunjukkannya pada Shinichi, "aku akan menyebarkan foto ini." Sontak Shinichi terkejut dan wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi merah. Betapa tidak gambar itu memperlihatkan Shinichi sedang mencium kening Shiho.

"Da-dari mana kau dapatkan?"

"Oh…kau tak sadar ya, kemarin aku mempotretnya. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Ugh…baiklah." Jawabnya dengan terpaksa.

'_Lagi-lagi aku harus berbohong pada Ran_.' Gumamnya.

"Tak sia-sia aku punya Hp secanggih ini." Ucapnya sembari membanggakan Hp kesayangannya.

.

.

-**Di kantor Detective Kogoro**-

Tampak Ran kala itu sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya sebentar. Setelah selesai dia pun menuju keruang tamu dimana Sonoko sedang duduk manis sembari membaca majalah.

"Sudah siap Ran?" tanya Sonoko.

"Ya, semuanya sudah beres. Tinggal menunggu Shinichi." Jawabnya dengan senang.

"Dijemput suami ya?" goda Sonoko. Wajah Ran seketika menjadi merah.

"Sonoko!" dipukulnya lengan Sonoko

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Shinichi tak kunjung datang.

"Suamimu kok lama ya?"

"Mungkin dia terkena macet jalan." Tak berapa lama kemudian Hp Ran berbunyi dengan cepat-cepat Ran mengangkatnya.

"Halo"

"Ran ini aku."

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali? Sebentar lagi acaranya akan mulai"

"Maaf Ran, kali ini aku tak bisa."

DEG!

"Ke-kenapa? Kamukan sudah janji." saat itu juga air matanya menyusup keluar dari matanya.

"Sepupuku Alexa minta ditemani jalan-jalan."

'_Alexa lagi_.' gumam Ran dalam hati.

"Apa tak bisa hari lain?"

"Tak bisa, kalau aku batalkan dia bakal…"

"Bakal…"

"Dia…" belum sempat Shinichi menyeleaikan katanya, terdengar suara Alexa.

"Shinichi hurry up. I am tired waiting here." Terdengar jelas suara Alexa ditelinga Ran.

"Maaf Ran, aku harus pergi." Dan seketika telpon pun terputus.

Melihat Ran mulai menangis Sonoko menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya.

"Kenapa Ran?" Tanya cemas.

"Shin-shinichi tak jadi pergi." Ucapnya dengan sedih.

"Kenapa tak jadi pergi?"

"Ini gara-gara sepupunya."

"Sepupunya?"

"Ya, sepupunya dari Perancis, Alexa."

"Sudahlah Ran jangan menagis lagi. Tenang saja aku akan balas dia."

.

.

-**Di mobil**-

"So, where're we going?" tanyanya sambil menyetir.

"I think we go to breakfast."

"Sarapan dimana?"

"Sebaiknya kita cari toko roti perancis."

"Baiklah, tapi sehabis itu kita akan kemana?"

"Kita akan ke Tokyo Tower, Cinema, Theater, and the hospital."

"Ok! Hah…hari ini benar-benar melelahkan"

Dan akhirnya mereka melesat pergi ke tempat tujuan sembari melepas masalah yang telah melekat, tapi masalah baru datang menggantiannya.

.

.

-**Di Rumah Sakit**-

Setelah sehari jalan tampak Shinichi sedang duduk kelelahan dibangku. Bagaimana tidak mereka mengelilingi kota Tokyo dalam sehari dan itu benar-benar melelahkan.

-**Di kamar Shiho**-

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Yukiko setelah melihat dokter memerika Shiho.

"Kondisinya mulai membaik dan tak lama lagi dia akan bangun."

"Akhirnya!" Ucap Yukiko bahagia.

"Thank you dok."

"You're welcome. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucapnya sambil keluar dari ruangan.

"Wow…aunty. You know…everything we doing it's all working."

"Hmm…I know." Ucap Yukiko tak dapat menutup kebahagiannya.

"Shiho, cepatlah bangun banyak orang menunggumu." Ucap Alexa.

.

.

-**2 Minggu Kemudian**-

Hari itu terlihat baik, betapa tidak kala sinar matahari menghangatkan kota Beika yang diselimuti kedinginan walaupun tak sehangat matahari musim semi.

-**09.00AM, di rumah Shinichi**-

"Aku pergi dulu." Walau agak canggung Shinichi mengecup kepala ibunya.

"Hmm…" itulah balasan yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Sebelum melangkah keluar, terdengar suara Alexa memanggilnya.

"Shinichi, wait me." Teriaknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau ikut kamu ke kampus."

"Buat apa?"

"Ya, sekedar jalan-jalan. Nggak apa-apa ya?"

"Ya udah. Ayo aku sudah telat nih."

Akhirnya mereka berdua naik kedalam mobil dan membawanya membelah jalan kota Beika.

-**Di Kampus**-

"Akhirnya tiba-tiba juga. And aku duluan ya."

"Ok, selamat belajar." Shinichi segera berlari menuju kedalam kampus dan And sibuk memakirkan mobil Shinichi.

Sudah sejam berlalu, Shinichi belum juga keluar dari ruangannya karena bosan akhirnya Alexa mengintari kampus Shinichi, mulai dari tampak ruang belajar, perpustakaan, kantin, bahkan toilet.

"Hmm…lumayan, sebaiknya aku ke kantin." Dan Alexa pun segera pergi ke kantin.

Setibanya di kantin Alexa segera mencari tempat kosong.

"Hah…syukurlah tak banyak orang." Alexa memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela. Tampak orang-orang disekelilingnya sedang berbisik-bisik entah apa yang mereka ucapkan. Tapi Alexa cuek menanggapinya. Diambilnya headset dalam tasnya dan dikeluarkan sebuah buku guna mengisi kekosongan waktu.

Saking cueknya Alexa tak menyadari bahwa Sonoko dan Ran masuk ke kantin. Mereka tak mengikuti kuliah karena mereka tidak mengambil mata kuliah yang diambil oleh Shinichi. Biasalah Shinichi sering mendapat nilai IP 4.0. mereka akhirnya memilih tempat yang enak, ketika mereka sedang mecari mata Ran tertuju pada Alexa.

"Alexa…" lirihnya

"Siapa?"

"Itu…itu yang namanya Alexa." Ran menunjuk Alexa yang sedang santai didekat jendela.

"Ayo kita hampiri dia." Ajak Sonoko seketika Rn menahan tangannya.

"Jangan Sonoko."

"Apa kamu mau dia terus mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Shinichi? Ngak kan?" Ran hanya menggangguk.

"Sudahlah biar aku yang hadapi." Akhirnya mereka berdua menghampiri Alexa.

"Ehem…" Sonoko berdehem, tapi tak ada respon.

"Ehem…ehem!" kali ini lebih keras, tapi tetap saja tak ada tanggapan.

Karena sudah merasa tak sabaran akhirnya Sonoko nekat melepas headset yang terpasang ditelinga Alexa dan tentu saja Alexa menjadi kaget dan melihat kearah Sonoko dengan kesal.

"What are you doing?" tanya dengan kesal.

"Apa kamu yang bernama Alexa?" Sonoko berbalik tanya.

"Heh…" Alexa hanya memberikan tatapan sinis pada Sonoko. Kemudian dia kembali keaktifitasnya, tapi lagi-lagi Sonoko menahan tangannya.

"Apa sih maumu?"

"Aku Cuma mau tahu kalau kamu ad-" Sonoko belum menyelesaikan Alexa memotongnya.

"Ya aku Alexa puas?" jawabnya kesal.

"Oww…jadi kamu ya. Ku beritahu kamu jangan pernah mengganggu hubungan Ran dan Shinichi!" katanya mengancam.

"Apa hakmu melarang aku dekat sama Shinichi, memangnya dia siapanya?" tanya Alexa sambil menunjuk Ran dan kembali menatap Sonoko dengan kesal.

"Kamu tak tahu ya? Mereka itu pacaran." Jawabnya dengan tatapan angkuh dan Sonoko tak menyadari bahwa muka Ran berubah menjadi merah.

"What? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Setahu ku…Shinichi belum punya pacar. Jadi jangan mengklaim sesuatu yang seolah-olah adalah milikmu, tapi sebenarnya kamu belum memilikinya. Memalukan…"

"Hah…benar-benar. Dengar ya aku tak suka kamu mengganggu mereka karena gara-gara kamu hubungan mereka menjadi rengang." Sonoko membentaknya dengan memukul meja.

"Aku mau tanya, apa kamu diajari sopan santun? Tindakanmu ini seperti anak kecil." Balasnya dan kemudian Alexa kembali menatap bacaannya yang belum selesai.

"Kau tak perlu tahu yang jelas aku tak suka kamu mengganggu hubungan mereka. Kalau kau berani, kau akan menerima balasannya."

"Aku tak takut." Kata Alexa sukses membuat Sonoko geram dengan nekat Sonoko mengambil segelas air dan dia menyiramkannya kemuka Alexa. Seketika Alexa terkejut karena baru pertama kali menerima kelakuan seperti itu.

"What are you doing?" Alexa kini sudah kehilangan kesabaran karena tindakan Sonoko.

"Heh…itu balasan untuk orang yang selalu mengganggu hubungan orang lain." Jawabnya angkuh dengan gaya ala ratu.

"Sonoko! Apa yang kamu perbuat?" Ucap Ran cemas melihat mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah Ran…biar ini menjadi masalahku. Masalahmu adalah masalahku juga."

"Sonoko…" karena tak tega akhirnya Ran hendak melerai mereka berdua, tapi digagalkan karena Alexa sudah memegang salah satu tangan Sonoko dan memelintirnya.

"Aduh…" kata Sonoko kesakitan.

"Dengar ya wanita aneh. Aku tak takut kamu, mau kamu anak presiden, raja, menteri sekalipun aku tak takut yang jelas aku tak suka tindakanmu ini. Dan kamu Ran…I hate you." Alexa akhirnya melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Sonoko dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lihat Sonoko, apa yang kamu telah perbuat. Hah…aku benar-benar dalam masalah besar." Kata Ran frustasi karena tindakan Sonoko.

"Maaf Ran, aku tak tahu akan berakibat seperti ini." Ucapnya sembari meminta maaf pada Ran .

Ran kini bingung + frustasi karena hubungannya dengan Alexa memburuk akibat kejadian tadi. Tak terasa jam kuliah Shinichi selesai ketika dia akan keparkiran tanpa sengaja dia melihat Alexa dan tampak ada yang berbeda dari darinya. Dihampirinya Alexa yang berada di parkiran.

"Alexa kamu ke-" belum selesai meyelesaikan katanya, matanya terbelalak kaget karena Alexa terlihat basah, "apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tanya saja sama temanmu bernama Sonoko itu." Jawabnya kesal.

"Sonoko…" gumamnya.

"Sudah…aku mau pulang, aku bete hari ini."

"Ya sudah, lagian kuliahku juga sudah selesai."

Akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam mobil ketika mereka akan pergi Ran melihatnya dan berusaha memanggil Shinichi, tapi sayang mobilnya sudah melaju meninggalkan kamus.

"Shinichi…" lirihnya. Sonoko yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

.

.

-**Didalam mobil**-

"Shinichi…turunkan aku didepan rumah sakit."

"Ngapain kesana?"

"Aku hanya ingin kesana saja."

"Baiklah, tapi kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" ada nada khawatir dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi bajumu…"

"Aku bawa baju ganti kok. Kamu tak usah khawatir." Jawab Alexa sambil tersenyum kecut.

Shinichi pun akhirnya menurunkan Alexa didepan rumah sakit.

"And benar kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir karena sepanjang perjalanan muka alexa tampak bête.

Alexa hanya menggangguk. "Baiklah aku duluan ya." Shinichi melambaikan tangannya.

"Be careful." Setelah Shinichi menghilang dari pandangannya, kemudian Alexa masukk kedalam rumah sakit.

.

.

-**19.00 PM, Di Kantor detektive**-

Tampak Ran sedang gelisah pikirannya dipenuhi kejadian tadi, mulutnya terus mengeluarkan kata-kata tak jelas. Ayahnya yang berada satu ruangan dengannya heran melihat tingkah Ran.

"Kamu kenapa Ran?" tanya Kogoro sambil mengambil jaket coklatnya yang terletak di kursi.

"Nggak…nggak apa-apa. Oh ya ayah mau kemana?" tanya Ran mengahlikan pembicaraan.

"Ayah mau ketemu teman-teman di Panchiko, ayah pergi dulu."

"Hmm…hati-hati yah."

Ayah Ran kini menghilang dari balik pintu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bunyi Hp Ran. Diliriknya Hpnya dan terpampang nama Shinichi.

"Gawat, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanpa basa-basi lagi Ran mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo, Shinichi ada apa?"

"Ran, apa kamu sekarang sedang bersama Sonoko?" tanyanya to the point.

"Memangnya kenapa dia?"

"Aku mau bicara dengannya."

"Y-ya dia ada disini." Jawabnya bohong.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Sampai jumpa." Shinichi mengakhiri telponnya.

"Hah…sekarang bagaimana dengan nasibku? Sebaiknya aku harus cepat-cepat telpon Sonoko." Ran segera menekan nomor Sonoko.

Tut…tut…tut…

Tut…tut…tut…

"Halo, kenapa Ran?"

"Halo, Sonoko apa kamu bisa kesini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kamu datang saja."

"Baiklah." Ran kemudian memutuskan telponnya.

'Sonoko cepatlah datang.' Lirihnya dalam keadaan panik.

-**20 Menit Kemudian**-

"Ran! Aku datang."

"Syukurlah, cepatlah masuk." Ran menarik Sonoko agar masuk kedalam

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kayak orang kesurupan." Tanya bingung melihat sikap Ran.

"Tidak hanya saja…" belum sempat Ran berucap terdengar suara Shinichi memanggilnya.

"Ran!" teriak Shinichi

"Gawat Shinichi datang. Bagaimana ini?" ucapnya panik.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya Sonoko bingung

"Ran kamu adakan?" Shinichi kembali berteriak

"Ya masuk saja." Teriak Ran dari dalam. Kemudian masuk kedalam rumah Ran dan lihatnya Sonoko bersama Ran.

Melihat kecanggungan diantara mereka Ran segera mengahli keadaan.

"Shi-shinichi ada apa kamu kesini?" tanya Ran gugup.

"Aku mau bertemu dia." Terdengar jelas suara Shinichi marah sambil menunjuk Sonoko.

"Kenapa denganku?" tantang Sonoko.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap sepupuku?" tanyanya to the point.

"Oww…jadi dia sepupumu ya! Pantas saja."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya memberikan dia sedikit pelajaran." jawabnya dengan sinis

"Dengan meyiramkan air ke bajunya?" Terlihat Shinichi mengepalkan tangannya disamping

"Ya, itu balasan karena sudah membuat Ran menangis."

"Ran?"

"Ya, Ran menangis karena ulahnya. Apa kamu tak ingat kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu? Ran sedih ketika kamu membatalkan janji dengannya."

"Aku kan sudah memberitahukannya bahwa aku membatalkannya." Jelasnya. Ran hanya bisa menunduk mendengar penjelasannya

Ruangan tersebut mulai terasa panas. Bukan karena ruangannya tapi keadaan yang mulai memanas.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Alexa, Sonoko."

"Heh…kenapa harus aku? Seharusnya dia yang datang meminta maaf padaku dan Ran." Jawab Sonoko membela dirinya.

"Pokoknya kamu-" tiba-tiba Ran menarik ujung baju Shinnichi seketika Shinichi menoleh kepadanya.

"Shinichi sudahlah. Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya.

"Ran!" Sonoko terbelalak kaget setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

"Ran…" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Hp berdering menghiasi ruangan itu dan ternyata itu adalah milik Shinichi. Shinichi segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

"Shinichi…." Terdengar suara diseberang telpon

"Apa? Baiklah aku segera kesana." Seketika wajah Shinichi menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

"Maaf Ran, aku pergi dulu." Shinichi segera meninggalkan Ran dan dengan cepat memacu kendaraannya menuju ketempat tujuan.

"Shinichi…" lagi-lagi Shinichi meninggalkannya dalam kesedihan. Air matanya turun membasahi kedua belah pipinya d'+ hatinya terasa perih. Sonoko datang menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Sudahlah Ran." Ucapnya menenangkan Ran. Angin malam itu terasa dingin. Musim dingin yang begitu membahagiakan terganti menjadi kesedihan.

.

.

**To be Continued…**

**Finally, I finishing this ch. again…entah kenapa cerita kali ini panjang banget.**

**Cukup melelahkan mengerjakannya. Hahaha (^.^)**

**(^.^) : Mohon maaf jika ada tulisan-tulisan nggak jelas atau ceritanya nggak nyambung dan bahasanya sulit. Harap maklum penulis bukan ahli Bahasa Indonesia.**

**(-_-) : Oh ya, menyadari penulis adalah manusia biasa dan tak sempurna, maka tolong RnR. Dukugan anda sangat berarti (Seperti mengikuti ajang audisi). Hehehe…**

**(*_*) : Terima kasih sudah mau mampir d'FIC ini! Semoga anda terhibur.**

**NB ::**

**Ch. 6 Processing… **


	6. Chapter 6 : Meet You

Olla… Finally cerita.a d'Update lagi…Hehehe

Terima Kasih tuk para readers yang sudah mau menunggu (^.^)

Sorry untuk keterlambatannya… coz lagi sibuk persiapan buat masuk kampus lagi…

Oh ya, sebelum lanjut kecerita aku mw balas **Review** dulu yah…

**Aldo edogawa :: Salam kenal sebelumnya…lagi diusahakan! Thanks udah mau baca! (^.^)**

**Septi :: Thanks untuk kritik 'n sarannya! Sorry nggak cepat update coz algi menikmati liburan. Hehehe (^.^)**

**Enji86 :: Thanks untuk kritik 'n saran.a (^.^). Sorry untuk rencana yang terlihat biasa-biasa aja coz diriQ bingung juga mau buat.a. Mungkin Ch. selanjut.a. Untuk Jurusan.a diriQ juga bingung mau kasih apa karena kalau lagi nulis jarang perhatikan kalimat. Kalau Enji-san punya ide boleh d'share.**

**Misyel dr hp D :: Thanks untuk kritik 'n saran.a (^.^). Kalau puny aide boleh share kok.**

**Park Seung Ri :: Salam kenal sebelumnya…terima kasih udah mau baca. Lagi diusahakan! (^.^)**

**Chikan :: Salam kenal sebelumnya…terima kasih udah mau baca (^.^). 'N terima kasih juga untuk kritik 'n saran.a. cerita ini tetap ShinXShi kok. Maaf untuk peran Alexa yang terlalu banyak coz Shiho.a kan belum bangun. Lagian peran Alexa.a bntr lagi bakal hilang (alias pulkam).**

**Radhierzion'4869**** :: Salam kenal sebelumnya… terima kasih udah mau baca (^.^). Nanti d'usahakan…**

**She is Sherry**** :: Iya…jadi langsung baca aja! (^.^)**

Langsung saja, SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**Ceritanya hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dan ini kepunyaan Aoyama Sensei. Saya hanya memainkan imajinasi yang ada di otak saya ^^.**

**SEASON OF LOVE**

PAIRING : SHIHO x SHINICHI

RATE : T

**Ch. 6 Meet You**

"Shiho….Shiho…." ucap Shinichi sedari tadi semenjak keluar dari rumah Ran.

Kini pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh Shiho. Betapa tidak, dia mendapat kabar bahwa Shiho sudah siuman dari tidurnya yang panjang. Dengan perasaan tak sabar Shinichi mengemudikan kendarannya secepat mungkin agar cepat sampai di rumah sakit. Ketika dia sudah sampai di rumah sakit Shinichi bergegas menuju kamar Shiho.

Sesampainya dikamar Shiho, tampak Alexa berdiri depan pintu kamar Shiho. Shinchi pun segera menghampirinya.

"Alexa bagaimana dengan Shiho?" tanya Shinichi dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

"Saat ini dokter tengah memeriksannya." Jawab Alexa.

"…" tanpa bertanya lagi Shinichi segera masuk kedalam kamar Shiho, tetapi ditahan oleh Alexa.

"Shinichi…sabar! Biarkan dokter memeriksanya dulu." Kata Alexa

"Tapi…baiklah." Shinichi menuruti perkataan Alexa dan kemudian duduk di kursi tunggu.

-**10 menit kemudian**-

Dokter yang memeriksa Shiho sudah keluar dengan rasa tak sabar Shinichi menghampiri dokter sebut.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Shiho?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tenang saja. Keadaan baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang dia lagi tidur." Jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Shinichi lega.

"Jadi, apa kami bisa melihatnya sekarang?"

"Maaf…saat ini belum bisa karena pasien baru siuman. Dan lagian dia harus banyak beristirahat demi memulihkan kesehatannya. Saya harap anda maklum." Terang sang dokter.

"Begitu…tapi…" kata Shinichi dengan wajah murungnya.

"Tenang saja, 2 atau 3 hari lagi anda bisa menjenguknya." Seketika wajah Shinichi menjadi cerah.

"Terima kasih dok." Ucap Shinichi

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kata dokter itu pamit pada Shinichi dan Alexa.

"Syukurlah Shiho sudah siuman, tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kalau dia melihat kamu…kira-kira reaksinya seperti apa yah? Terus kamu mau bilang apa ke-dia." Kata Alexa sambil menunjuk Shinichi.

Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Alexa dan memilih untuk melihat langit-langit rumah sakit.

"Entahlah…pikiranku belum sampai kesana." jawab Shinichi sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Kalau kamu belum memikirkannya sebaiknya kamu pikirkan sekarang." Usul Alexa.

"Nanti kita lihat."

"Ya sudah…sebaiknya kita pulang. Toh kita belum bisa melihat Shiho." Ajak Aelxa.

"Tidak, kamu saja yang pulang. Biar aku yang menjaga Shiho disini."

"Tenang saja…udah ada aunty Yukiko kok."

"Tidak, And…aku ingin menemaninya."

"Segitunya pengen ketemu calon istri." Goda Alexa dan seketika semburat tipis merah menghiasi pipi Shinichi.

"Alexa!"

"Hahaha…lihat wajahmu sampai kupingmu ikut merah juga."

"Alexa!" geram Shinichi.

"Ok…Ok…aku pulang." Kata Alexa yang kemudian meninggalkan Shinichi, tapi belum beberapa menit Alexa kembali lagi.

"Oh yah Shinichi…kalau calon istrimu sudah bangun, hubungi aku yah!" ucap Alexa sembari mengedipkan matanya.

"And…awas kamu yah!" kali ini wajah Shinichi benar-benar merah dan dari kejauhan Alexa menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ketika Alexa sudah pergi Shinichi kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi wajahnya masih terlihat merah.

'_Ya…Tuhan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku? Kenapa ucapan And perasaanku jadi tak karuan begini?_' gumam Shinichi.

Sepanjang sisa malam itu Shinichi menghabiskan waktunya memikirkan kejadian tadi hingga dia tertidur. Tak berapa lama setelah Shinichi tertidur, Yukiko keluar dari kamar Shiho dan tanpa sadar dia melihat Shinichi tertidur pulas diatas kursi.

'Dasar anak ini.' Gumamnya.

"Shin-chan bangun…" teriak Yukiko ditelinganya. Sontak membuat Shinichi terbangun.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ngapain kamu disini?"

"A-aku mau menemani Shiho disini." Jawabnya gugup.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian atau ibu tambah marah padamu." Katanya mengancam.

"…"

"Pulanglah, kasian Alexa sendirian di rumah. Nanti juga kau bisa kesini dua hari lagi." Kata Yukiko mengingatkan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Shinichi terpaksa kemudian meninggalkan ibunya di rumah sakit.

'_Kira-kira 2 hari lagi seperti apa yah? Jadi penasaran_.' Gumamnya dalam hati sembari senyum licik.

.

.

-**2 hari Kemudian**-

Pagi itu matahari dengan beraninya menembus awan untuk menyinari kota Beika yang semalaman ditutupi oleh salju, walaupun sinarnya tak terang tapi cukup menghangatkan pagi itu. sepasang bola mata dengan malu-malunya berani melihat dunia yang selama ini dia tinggalkan. Dilihatnya sekeliling dan tanpa sengaja dia menangkap sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak diatas kursi.

'Ngapain ibu Shinichi ada disini?' gumamnya dalam hati. Kemudian matanya berahli keluar jendela.

"Salju." Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Yukiko bangun dari tidurnya dan dia melihat Shiho sedang berdiri didepan jendela.

"Ya ampun Shiho…seharusnya kamu ditempat tidur dulu." Ucapnya khawatir sambil menghampirinya. Seketika Shiho berbalik dan senyum kepada Yukiko.

"Ngga apa-apa kok tante. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tante? Shiho sebaiknya kamu panggil aku nee-chan saja. Kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu rasanya aku menjadi cepat tua." Kata Yukiko.

"Hmm…baiklah tan- maksudku nee-chan." Jawabnya dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ya sudah…sebaiknya kamu kembali ketempat tidurmu, tak baik kalau kamu langsung bergerak seperti ini." Katanya lagi mengingatkan.

Shiho hanya menggangguk.

Kemudian Shiho menuju ke tempat tidurnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya sementara itu Yukiko menuju kekamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya. Setelah Yukiko selesai dengan ritualnya, kemudian dia menghampiri Shiho.

"Oh yah tan- nee-chan…ada yang aku mau tanyakan." Kata Shiho.

"Apa itu?"

"Itu kenapa nee-chan bisa ada disini?"

"Hmm…menurutmu?"

"…"

"Fufufu…begini Hakase sedang berada diluar kota dan mungkin besok atau lusa dia sudah kembali."

"Ooo…begitu."

"Sebaiknya kamu sarapan dulu terus minum obat."

"Baiklah." Kata Shiho menuruti ucapan Yukiko.

-**2 Jam Kemudian, didalam mobil**-

"Shinichi…sebaiknya kita singgah dulu dipasar buah." Kata Alexa memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ok." Shinichi kemudian melesat menuju kepasar buah.

Setelah urusan mereka selesai di pasar buah kemudian mereka menuju ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya disana wajah Shinichi seketika terlihat harap-harap cemas. Alexa yang menyadarinya kemudian menhampirinya.

" Sudahlah…serahkan semua sama Tuhan. Saya yakin Shiho bakal memaafkanmu kok." Ucapnya meghibur.

"Saya harap begitu." Kemudian mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka ke rumah sakit atau lebih tepatnya ke kamar Shiho.

Sesampainya didepa kamar Shiho lagi-lagi mereka berhenti.

"_Come on_ Shinichi…" paksa Alexa.

"Tapi…"

"Tenang saja…semua bakalan baik-baik saja." Kata Alexa menyakinkan. Shinichi hanya menggangguk pasrah.

Kemudian Alexa mengetuk kamar Shiho. Terdengar suara dari dalam menyuruh mereka masuk.

"_Bonjour_." Sapa Alexa ketika membuka pintu kamar Shiho.

"Oh Alexa…pagi" balas Yukiko. Kemudian mata Alexa berahli kearah Shiho.

"_Bonjour_ Shiho. Senang melihatmu lagi." Sapa Alexa

"_Bonjour…_tapi Siapa yah?" Balas Shiho dengan senyum.

"_You're not remember me_? _Hello…I am Alexa you're friend in America_." Kata Alexa mengingatkan.

"…"

Karena merasa Shiho tak mengingatnya kemudian Alexa menunjukkan gaya khasnya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Shiho mengingatnya.

"OMG…_it's you _Alexandra. Alexandra Christopher" Ucap Shiho senang.

"_Yeah this is me_. Jahat banget kamu tak mengingat aku." Kata Alexa sambil cipika-cipiki sama Shiho.

"Maaf."

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Saya maklumi. Oh ini aku bawakan kamu buah." Kata Alexa sembari menyodorkan keranjang buah yang dia beli tadi.

"_Thank you_."

"Tapi sebelum itu, sama siapa kamu datang Alexa?" kata Yukiko mengganggu acara reuni mereka berdua.

"Coba tebak."

"Hmm…pasti-" belum sempat Yukiko menyelesaikan ucapanya Shinichi menampakkan dirinya dan sontak membuat Shiho kaget. Betapa tidak pria yang selama ini dia ingin lupakan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Pagi semua." Kata Shinichi sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tak ada jawaban hingga tiba-tiba Yukiko membalas sapaannya.

"Ngapain dia disni?" ucap Shiho dengan nada marah. Saat itu Shinichi belum menatap Shiho, matanya masih tertuju pada lantai rumah sakit.

"Yang pastinya dia mau jenguk kamu." Jawab Alexa karena Shinichi masih bungkam.

Karena melihat situasi menjadi canggung dalam ruangan itu Yukiko mengajak Alexa keluar dari kamar. Ketika mereka keluar suasananya kembali hening. Hingga Shinichi sendiri yang memecahkannya.

"Sh-Shiho apa kabar?" kata Shinichi gugup.

Tak ada respon darinya.

"Shiho…ada sesuatu yang aku mau katakan ke kamu."

Masih tak ada respon. Karena sudah merasa bosan dengan permainan ini Shinichi memberanikan diri untuk menatap Shiho. Dan Upss…

Untuk kesekian kalinya lagi Shinichi melihat wanita cantik seperti _Dewi __Aphrodite_ didepan matanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shiho. Entah apa yang membuatnya terasa berbeda, mungkin rambutnya yang sudah memanjang melewati bahunya atau mungkin yang lain yang tak bisa dikatakan.

Karena ditatap oleh Shinichi begitu lama, Shiho jengkel karena pasti dia memikirkan macam-macam tentang dirinya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Kudo-kun." ucap Shiho kemudian menghadiahkan tatapan _death glare_ untuk Shinichi.

Seketika Shinichi menjadi kaget dari lamunannya yang panjang.

"Apa yang kau lihat Kudo-kun?" ucap Shiho dengan marah.

Dengan malu-malunya Shinichi menjawab dengan menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal, "Ti-tidak…hanya saja kau terlihat cantik seperti itu." entah angin mana yang masuk sehingga Shinichi dengan beraninya menggombal. Padahal masalahnya dengan Shiho belum terselesaikan.

Mendengar hal itu dari Shinichi tiba-tiba saja semburat tipis merah menghiasi kedua pipi Shiho. Dan untung saja Shinichi tak melihat hal itu karena pandangannya tertuju pada salju yang berjatuhan diluar.

"Keluar kamu dari kamar ini!" teriak Shiho sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak Shiho…aku tak akan keluar sampai masalah kita selesai." Ucapnya dengan nada selembut mungkin sambil mendekatinya.

"Kubilang keluar ya keluar. Apa kamu tak dengar aku!" teriak Shiho lagi dan mulai melemparkan barang-barang yang berada didekatnya.

Dan untung saja Shinichi dapat menghindar.

"Tidak Shiho…aku tak akan keluar meskipun kau harus membunuhku." Posisi Shinichi kini berada disamping Shiho dan mulai menggenggam kedua tangan Shiho. Dan tentu saja Shiho berusaha melepaskan genggaman Shinichi dari tangannya, tapi apa daya tenaga Shinichi terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" teriak Shiho. Bukannya menuruti perkataannya Shinichi kini memeluk Shiho dengan erat.

"Tidak Shiho…aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi." Ucap Shinichi. Dan tanpa Shinichi sadari wajah Shiho menjadi merah.

Lama mereka berpelukan hingga Shiho mulai terlihat susah bernapas.

"Le…pas…kan a…ku Shi…nichi." Ucap Shiho yang kini tengah susah bernapas karena kuatnya pelukan Shinichi.

"Tak akan kulepaskan Shiho…tak akan kulepaskan lagi karena aku…"

"…"

"Aku menyukaimu." Kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari Shinichi kini tak terdengar oleh Shiho, karena dia sudah pingsan dipelukan Shinichi yang terlalu erat.

.

.

-**Sementara itu diluar**-

Alexa dan Yukiko kini tengah duduk dikursi tunggu rumah sakit.

"Nee-chan _I'm boring_!" kata Alexa.

"_Me too_!" balas Yukiko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main tebak-tebakan saja." Usul Alexa.

"Main tebak-tebakan?"

"Ya…kita harus menebak kira-kira apa yang meraka lakukan didalam."

"Apa untungnya?"

"Untungnya yang benar menjawab dapat tas baru edisi musim ini. Bagaimana mau tidak?" ajak Alexa

"Hmm…baiklah. Lagian kayaknya seru."

"Ok…menurut Nee-chan, apa yang sekarang mereka lakukan didalam?"

"Menurutku Shinichi kini tengah berlutut dihadapan Shiho sambil memohon-mohon. Kalau kamu?"

"Menurut prediksiku…Shinichi pasti lagi memeluk Shiho." Ucap Alexa sambil memegang dagunya.

"Yakin bener."

"Daripada penasaran mending kita intip."

"Baiklah, Nee-chan yakin kalau aku yang menang."

"Semoga saja."

Kini mereka berdua berdiri didepan kamar Shiho, dengan perlahan-lahan Yukiko membuka pintu kamar Shiho dan mulai mengintip kedalam.

Dan…

"OMG…Shinichi ternyata kamu agresif juga." Gumam Yukiko.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**:: (^_^) Akhirnya selesai juga. N maaf sekali jika cerita agak kurang nyambung + tulis Englishnya kacau balau, nggak sesuai dengan keinginan para reader…maklumin aja cerita.a enjel, author.a juaga enjel.**

**:: (-_-) And maaf juga atas keterlambatannya. Coz lagi enak2nya liburan + kuliah + waktu tersita buat main game (The Sims 2) Hehehe…**

**:: (*_*) Untuk cerita ini yang mau baca silahkan dan yang tak mau baca juga silahkan.**

**:: (^_^) (-_-) (*_*) 'Happy Holiday'**

**NB ::**

**Ch. 7 is Processing …**


	7. Chapter 7 : Apologize

Olla… Finally cerita.a d'Update lagi…Hehehe

Terima Kasih tuk para readers yang sudah mau menunggu (^.^)

Sorry, untuk waktu yg lama, coz lagi sibuk2.a kerja tugas kuliah…

Sebenarnya Ocha blm mau publish ni cerita (ceritanya blm sempurna), tapi karena kebetulan ada waktu kosong, ya gini dech jadinya…

Oh ya, sebelum lanjut kecerita aku mw balas **Review** dulu yah…

**Aldo Edogawa :: **Thx sblm.a. sorry update.a lama untuk alasan.a silahkan simak ajha cerita ini… (￣︶￣) (￣︶￣)/ Hehehe

**Enji86 ::** Thx sblm.a, saran & kritik diterima… . Skrg udah Update…

**Cahyaputra :: **Thx sblm.a 'n salam kenal. Maaf kalau terlambat update.a… :P

**Shiho Dragneel :: **Thx sblm.a ' salam kenal. Daripada penasaran mending langsung baca ajha…

Rawr :: Thx sblm.a 'n salam kenal. Saja juga sedih Shiho nggak dengar confession.a Shinichi (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩). Mudah2an doa'in ajha…

Langsung saja, SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**Ceritanya hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dan ini kepunyaan Aoyama Sensei. Saya hanya memainkan imajinasi yang ada di otak saya ^^.**

**SEASON OF LOVE**

PAIRING : SHIHO x SHINICHI

RATE : T

**Ch. 7 Apologize**

-**Rumah Sakit**-

"Wow Nee-chan…ternyata aku yang menang. Jadi, kapan kita beli tasnya?" Ucapnya senang.

"Terserah kamu saja." Balasnya berbisik.

Saking asyiknya mereka mengintip, mereka tak sadar bahwa orang-oraang yang berlalu-lalalng melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh sambil berbisik. Merasa diperhatikan akhirnya Alexa membalikan badan dan tersenyum tanda maaf pada penghuni rumah sakit.

"Nee-chan sebaiknya kita sudahi acara mengintipnya." Kata Alexa sambil menyikut badan Yukiko.

"Nggak And, lagi seru-serunya ini." Jawabnya menolak.

"Tapi orang-orang pada melihat kita. Malu tahu"

"Nee-chan nggak peduli. Lihat adegan ini, jarang terjadi." Kata Yukiko yang semangat berintip ria.

"Terserah deh." Ucap Alexa kesal dan dia lebih memilih duduk.

-**5 minutes later**-

"And…And…sini." Panggil Yukiko.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alexa heran.

"Sudah…kesini saja."

"Apaan sih?" ucap Alexa begitu sampai disamping Yukiko.

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Ketika Alexa mulai mengintip dia melihat kedalam. Tak ada yang berubah Shinichi masih memeluk Shiho.

"Nggak ada apa-apa didalam." Katanya setelah selesai mengintip.

"Coba kamu lihat dengan jelas."

Kini Alexa kembali mengintip dan kondisinya masih sama, tapi beberapa lama kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. Shiho yang berada dipelukan Shinichi terlihat tak bergerak.

"Nee-chan…Shiho nggak bergerak." Ucapnya cemas.

"Nee-chan juga bingung."

"Gimana kalau kita masuk saja?" kata Alexa mengajak.

"Tapi…" jawabnya ragu.

"Udah, Shinichi nggak bakalan tahu kalau kita ngintip." Kata Alexa menyakinkan.

"Ya, udah." Ucap Yukiko pasrah.

-**Sementara itu didalam kamar**-

Shinichi masih terlihat memeluk Shiho dengan eratnya. Seolah enggan melepaskannya.

"Shiho…ini mungkin terkesan mendadak, tapi aku…aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Tak ada respon dari Shiho.

"Maka dari itu, maafkan aku Shiho. Maafkan aku…"

Masih belum ada respon.

"Kumohon Shiho maafkan aku…aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi."

Merasa tak direspon, akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Shiho. Betapa kaget dia setelah melihat Shiho yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri akibat ulahnya. Karena merasa bersalah Shinichi kembali memeluk Shiho, tapi kali tak seerat pelukan pertamanya tadi.

"Maafkan aku Shiho, lagi-lagi aku membuatmu menderita." ucapnya sambil membelai rambut Shiho.

.

.

-**Kantor Detective Kogoro Mouri**-

Ran terlihat sedang memandang keluar jendela. Dilihatnya banyak orang-orang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan menyambut tanggal 25 Desember. Mulai dari memasang lampu kerlap-kerlip dibangunan mereka hingga menghias pohon natal. Kebahagiaan itu tak menghinggap dihati Ran, perasaannya masih diliputi rasa sedih, sakit, kecewa, etc.

"Ran kamu kenapa?" tanya Kogoro pada putrinya yang terlihat murung.

"Eh…nggak apa-apa kok, Ayah. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kamu nggak sakitkan?"

Ran hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu Ayah keluar sebentar."

"Ya, hati-hati."

Suasana kantor Kogoro kembali hening.

'Hah…kenapa akhir-akhir ini Shinichi terlihat aneh yah? Aku rasa dia seperti menjauhiku.' Gumamnya sedih.

'Aish…hilangkan pikiran itu. Kuatlah Ran kau pasti bisa.' Gumam Ran sambil mengepalkan tangannya seolah memberi semangat pada dirinya.

.

.

-**2 hours later in Hospital**-

Kini Shinichi tampak duduk dikursi tunggu bersama Alexa. Tampak Shinichi sedang memandang langit-langit rumah sakit sambil memikirkan perbuatannya tadi.

~**Flashback**~

"_Shinichi…apa kamu sudah selesai?" Ucap Alexa sambil membuka pintu._

_Ketika pintu terbuka betapa terkejutnya Alexa dan Yukiko melihat Shiho tak berdaya dipelukan Shinichi, "OMG Shinichi, what are you doing?" tanya Alexa._

_Sontak Shinichi membalikan badannya dan melihat Alexa dan ibunya yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut._

"_Oo…ak-aku…"_

"_Let her go Shinichi." Perintah Alexa karena tak tega melihat keadaan Shiho._

"_Tapi…"_

"_Lepaskan dia Shin-chan." Kata Yukiko yang mulai terlihat marah._

_Mau tak mau akhirnya Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya pada Shiho dan membaringkannya ditempat tidur. Dengan sigap Alexa menghampiri Shiho dan memeriksa keadaannya._

"_Bagaimana And?" tanya Yukiko khawatir._

"_Tenang saja Nee-chan. Dia baik-baik saja." Sekilas terlihat rasa lega diwajah Shinichi dan Yukiko._

"_Maafkan aku…"_

"_Sebaiknya kamu keluar Shin-chan. Biarkan Shiho beristirahat dulu." Perintah Yukiko._

_Shinichi hanya pasrah mengikuti perintah ibunya._

~**End Flashback**~

Kini Alexa dan Shinichi tengah duduk diruang tunggu rumah sakit. Mereka terlihat tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Terutama Shinichi.

"_You know_ Shinichi. Tadi kamu hampir membunuhnya." Kata Alexa memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"_I know_. _I am sorry_." Ucap Shinichi menyesal.

"Sebaiknya permintaan maafmu itu kau tujukan buat Shiho."

"Aku tahu."

"_So_…"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Lama-lama kalau ngomong sama kau bisa stress aku." Ucap Alexa sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau gitu jangan ngomong." Jawabnya santai.

Mereka kembali diam.

"Oh yah Shinichi, apa calon pacarmu sudah tahu calon istrimu?" tanya Alexa tiba-tiba.

"Sekedar informasi Ran bukan calon pacarku dan Shiho…Shiho bukan calon istriku." Alexa tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Shinichi.

"Mengantung banget jawabannya." Goda Alexa.

"Mengantung apanya?" tanya Shinichi keheranan.

"Ya jawabanmu bahwa Shiho itu calon istrimu alias calon iparku." Seketika wajah Shinichi menjadi merah.

"Alexa!" kata Shinichi dengan marah + malu.

"Kamu marah yah? Kalau marah berarti benar dong." Godanya lagi.

"Alexa. Hentikan!"

"Shinichi, apa kau tak sadar bahwa aku sudah berkali-kali memergoki kamu menciumnya. Yah walaupun belum dibibir." Kata Alexa sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Alexa…cukup!" wajah Shinichi menjadi semakin merah.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sampai kamu berkata jujur."

"Jujur apa?"

"Jujur bahwa Shiho adalah calon istrimu."

"Ok…ok Shiho akan menjadi calon istriku, puas?" ucapnya kesal.

"Hmm…puas banget." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai dan tanpa Shinichi sadari Alexa merekam pembicaraan mereka dengan Hpnya.

"Oh yah satu lagi."

"Apa lagi? Apa kamu tak puas mengangguku?"

"Nggak aku cuma mau tanya, kok kamu bisa dekat dengan yang namanya Ran?" tanya Alexa menyelidik.

"Aku dan dia berteman sejak kecil. Makanya kami bisa dekat seperti ini." Ucap Shinichi menjelaskan.

"Ooo…tapi apa benar kamu menyukainya?"

"Entahlah, aku bingung dengan perasaanku ini." Karena sudah merasa puas mendapat jawaban dari Shinichi, Alexa beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku haus. Apa kamu mau sesuatu?" tanya Alexa.

"Air putih saja." Jawabnya lemas.

"Ok!" dan Alexa meninggalkan Shinichi menuju mesin minuman otomasi yang tak jauh dari kamar Shiho.

Belum beberapa lama Alexa kembali lagi, tapi jaraknya tak sedekat seperti tadi.

"Oh yah Shinichi, tadi aku menelpon Uncle Yusaku dan dia bilang segeralah menikah kalau kamu sudah merasa siap." Ucapnya dari kejauhan dan sukses membuat wajah Shinichi kembali memerah.

"_What_! Alexa!" dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran di rumah sakit.

.

.

-**09.30 PM at Hospital**-

Hari sudah gelap, salju masih saja turun dari langit tuk menghiasi kota Beika. Cahaya-cahaya gemerlap dan warna-warna turut juga meramaikan.

Sepasang mata lagi-lagi dengan malunya terbuka.

"Uughh…" rintih Shiho sambil memegang kepalanya.

Kemudian matanya mengedarkan pandangan dalam ruangan tersebut dan tak sengaja dia melihat Shinichi, pria yang berulang-ulang kali hampir membunuhnya terlelap dalam tidurnya.

'Ngapain Shinichi ada disini?' gumamnya dalam hati. Kemudian Shiho bangun dari tidurnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur.

'Tuhan, kenapa aku tak bisa menjauh darinya? Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakannya?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berkelebat dikepala Shiho. Hingga dia tak menyadari bahwa Shinichi sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Shiho kau sudah bangun?" kata Shinichi sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"…"

"Shiho."

"…"

"Shiho." Panggil Shinichi.

"Apa urusanmu dan sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini." Kata Shiho tanpa memandang sang penanya.

Kemudian Shinichi bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mulai mendekati Shiho dengan duduk dikursi yang berada disamping tempat tidur Shiho.

"Shiho…maafkan aku." Kata Shinichi lembut.

"…"

"Shiho…kumohon maafkan aku." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"…"

Tak lama kemudian dia mulai memegang tangan Shiho yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Apa-apaan kamu. Lepaskan!" ucap Shiho marah sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Shinichi dari tangannya, tapi apa daya tenaga Shiho saat ini masih lemah.

"Tidak Shiho, sampai aku mendengar kata kau memaafkan aku dari bibirmu." Ucap Shinichi mantap sembari menatap Shiho.

"Tak akan Kudo-kun. Lepaskan aku!" balas Shiho tanpa membalas tatapan Shinichi. Malahan matanya masih menatap tangannya yang masih digenggam Shinichi sambil berusaha melepaskannya.

"Tidak Shiho…tidak akan kulepaskan." Karena Shinichi dasarnya adalah keras kepala maka Shiho menyerah dan pasrah.

"Lepaskan sekarang juga." Kata Shiho sambil menatap dingin padanya.

"Aku akan melepaskannya, jika kau mau memaafkan aku." Karena sudah merasa lelah dengan hal tersebut akhirnya Shiho menyerah dan berhenti meronta.

"Dengar tuan Shinichi yang terhormat, aku tak peduli kamu mau lepas atau tidak. Jadi terserah kamu saja mau lepas atau pegang tanganku sampai besok atau lusa aku tak peduli." Kata Shiho dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

Merasa situasi menjadi rumit dan tak mendapatkan jalan keluar dan sikap Shiho yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh akhirnya Shinichi meneguhkan dan memantapkan hatinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kamu mau memaafkan aku termasuk melepaskan tanganmu." Ucapnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

'_Tunggu, dia bilang mau melakukan apa saja?_ '

"Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu." Tanya Shiho

Shinichi hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Shiho

"Benarkah?" seketika wajah menjadi cerah + tingkahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Ya, tapi sekarang kamu pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Dan satu lagi jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu didepanku lagi." Ucap Shiho lagi kali ini dengan wajah dinginnya. Ada perasaan aneh saat Shiho mengucapkan kata-kata itu. tapi demi menjauhkan Shinchi dari dirinya, Shiho terpaksa melakukannya.

"Tapi…"

"Bukankah tadi kamu mau melakukan apa saja agar aku mau memaafkanmu?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku rasa permintaanmu itu terasa berat untukku. Apakah tak ada permintaan lain?" kata Shinichi berbalik bertanya. Harap-harap cemas agar Shiho memikirkan ulang permintaannya.

"Tidak ada. Jadi terserah kamu. Mau dimaafkan atau tak dimaafkan."

Berat rasanya bagi Shinichi untuk mengucap '**Ya**' pada permintaan Shiho kali ini, karena permintaannya seolah-seolah Shiho tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi dia juga merasa bersalah atas yang menimpa pada Shiho, mau tak mau Shinichi harus bertanggung jawab dengan cara meminta maaf. Dengan memikirkan dan menimbang sampai berkelahi dengan pikirannya sendiri akhirnya Shinichi memutuskannya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Shiho. Dan kuharap semoga kamu cepat sembuh." Ucap Shinichi dengan dingin tanpa memandang Shiho.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Balas Shiho dengan senyumnya.

Shinichi kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar Shiho. Ketika Shinichi menghilang dari pandangannya tak terasa air matanya yang tak sanggup lagi ia bendung keluar membasahi kedua belah pipinya yang pucat. Dadanya terasa sakit menahan perasaan yang sebenarnya yang tak bisa ia katakan pada Shinichi. Ia tak berpikir bahwa tindakannya dapat membuat lubang besar diantara dirinya dan Shinichi.

'Tuhan maafkan aku." Lirihnya disela tangisnya dikala malam itu.

Malam dimusim dingin itu seharusnya menjadi malam yang membahagiakan bagi sebagian orang, tapi entah kenapa bisa juga menjadi malam yang paling menyakitkan bagi mereka yang sedang GALAU.

.

.

**To be Continued…**

**:: (^_^) Akhirnya selesai juga. N maaf sekali jika cerita agak kurang nyambung + ch. kependekan nggak sesuai dengan keinginan para reader…maklumin aja cerita.a enjel, author.a juga enjel.**

**:: (*_*) Untuk cerita ini yang mau baca silahkan dan yang tak mau baca juga silahkan. Mau review, flame silahkan saja. Bagi yang tak mau rewiew juga silahkan.**

**:: (-_-) Attention, akhir2 ini author.a rada ababil akibat tugas yang menumpuk. Jadi cerita FF.a kena imbasnya.**

**NB ::**

**Ch. 8 is Processing …**


	8. Chapter 8 : New Day

Olla… Finally cerita.a d'Update lagi…Hehehe

Terima Kasih tuk para readers yang sudah mau menunggu (^.^)

Sorry, untuk waktu yg lama, coz lagi sibuk2.a kuliah + praktikum…

Karena sekarang ada waktu kosong meski jadwal padat ( curi-curi waktu )akhirnya aku bisa publish ceritanya…

Maaf kali ini tidak bisa mereview…

Langsung saja, SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**Ceritanya hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dan ini kepunyaan Aoyama Sensei. Saya hanya memainkan imajinasi yang ada di otak saya ^^.**

**SEASON OF LOVE**

PAIRING : SHIHO x SHINICHI

RATE : T

**Ch. 8 New Day**

Pagi itu tampak beda, sudah tak ada lagi selang-selang infus yang terpasang ditubuhnya. Monitor yang memperlihatkan denyut jantung dan napasnya tak terlihat lagi hanya menampilkan background berwarna hitam. Tabung oksigen yang selalu menemaninya pun nampak tak terlihat. Salju yang menghiasi kota Beika pagi itu dapat membawa kenangan-kenangan kemasa lalu, kemasa yang tak akan dilupakan.

'Tok…tok…tok…' suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Shiho yang kini sedang duduk didekat jendela.

"Masuk." Jawab Shiho. Dan pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan Yukiko.

"Pagi Shiho, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Yukiko sambil meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan menghampiri Shiho.

"Pagi Nee-chan. Ya seperti nee-chan lihat. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Shiho sambil senyum. Kemudian membalikan badannya kembali menghadap jendela meneruskan pekerjaannya yaitu melamun.

Yukiko yang sadar melihat tingkah aneh Shiho menjadi bingung. Apa Gerang yang sedang melanda dirinya.

"Shiho, kamu kenapa?" tanya Yukiko.

"Nggak apa-apa kok nee-chan." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh. Matanya masih menerawang jauh di luar sana.

"Jangan bohong kamu, matamu tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Darimana nee-chan tahu mataku tak mengatakan demikian?"

"Pantulan dirimu dari jendela, matamu seolah sedang menahan sesuatu."

"Hihihi…nee-chan ada-ada saja. Lihat aku tak apa-apa kok." Ucap Shiho kali ini menghadap Yukiko.

'_Memang ada yang tak beres padanya._' Batinnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Shiho? Lihat matamu terlihat bengkak? Seperti habis menangis?" tanya menyelidik sambil memperhatikan wajah Shiho.

"Oh ini mungkin aku terlalu banyak melihat keluar sehingga mataku menjadi seperti ini." Katanya sambil menyentuh matanya.

"Kamu tak pandai berbohong Shiho. Katakanlah yang sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padamu?"

"…"

"Ceritalah, siapa tahu nee-chan bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Anggap saja nee-chan ini seperti ibumu?" kata Yukiko dengan lembut layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang menghibur anaknya terkena masalah.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yukiko, tiba-tiba Shiho memeluk Yukiko. Air mata yang sempat mengering kini keluar lagi menghiasi wajahnya. Yukiko tak banyak berbuat hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggung Shiho agar tenang.

"Menangislah, keluarkanlah semua kesedihanmu hari ini. Jangan menahan mereka untuk keluar." Ucap Yukiko menghibur.

Shiho yang masih menangis hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?" tanya Yukiko.

Shiho kini melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yukiko. Karena air matanya terus keluar dan tak mau berhenti dengan terpaksa Yukiko mengajak Shiho ketempat tidur dan membaringkan kepala Shiho dipangkuannya. Melihat tindakan ini Yukiko hanya tersenyum geli karena sedang membayangkan seperti memiliki anak perempuan.

Shiho yang tengah berbaring mulai mengatur napasnya. Meskipun air matanya masih saja keluar.

"Bagaimana ya mulainya?" ucap Shiho bingung.

"Tak usah bingung bagaimana memulainya. Cerita saja apa yang ada dibenakmu."

"Nee-chan, apa aku salah?"

"Salah apa?" Tanya Yukiko penasaran.

"Aku sudah membuat suatu kesalahan dan itu fatal sekali."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yukiko makin penasaran.

"Aku…aku sudah menyuruh Shinichi untuk keluar dalam kehidupanku." Jelas Shiho yang kini menangis kembali.

"…"

"Aku…hiks…aku tak sanggup menghadapi semua ini. Tapi itu satu-satunya cara agar aku biasa melupakannya. Aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Shiho masih terisak-isak.

"Tenanglah. Semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Nee-chan akan membantu kamu. Jadi kamu jangan sedih lagi yah?" kata Yukiko sambil mengangkat kepala Shiho agar menatapnya kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"…"

"Sudah berhentilah menangis. Nanti Nee-chan nggak belikan permen loh." Ucapnya bercanda seketika wajah Shiho ceria kembali.

"Nee-chan ada-ada aja." Ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kamu sudah lebih baik kan?" Tanya Yukiko

Shiho hanya mengangguk dan kemudian memeluk Yukiko.

"Terima kasih Nee-chan anda baik sekali pada saya padahal saya adalah orang yang sudah membuat anak Nee-chan mengalami hal-hal buruk dalam hidupnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagian kembalinya kalian kewujud asli dan tak mengalami kekurangan apapun pada kalian itu sudah cukup bagiku." Ucap Yukiko sambil membelai rambut Shiho. Shiho yang merasakan jemari Yukiko membelai rambutnya membuatnya nyaman dan rindu akan sentuhan ibunya sendiri. Seketika air mata Shiho kembali membasahi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi…Ibu." Ucap Shiho sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Shiho.

Yukiko yang mendengar ucapan Shiho membuat hatinya bahagia dan terharu.

"Hah…Nee-chan jadi pengen anak perempuan." Ucap Yukiko berharap.

"Ya suruh saja Shinichi berubah menjadi perempuan." Kata Shiho

"Hahaha…kamu ada-ada saja. Ya sudahlah sekarang kamu makan nanti dingin jadi nggak enak deh." Kata Yukiko sembari melepas pelukannya kemudian mengajaknya makan.

"Iya." Kata Shiho.

Sisa sepanjang hari itu mereka habiskan bersama mulai dari cerita, tertawa, dan hal lain. Hubungan diantara keduanya semakin erat. harapan yang terpatri dalam hati masing-masing semoga menjadi kenyataan.

'_Semoga Shiho mau menjadi menantuku, jadi aku biasa punya anak perempuan dalam keluargaku. Senangnya_.' Gumam Yukiko dalam hati.

.

.

Beberapa harinya Shiho terlihat merapikan barang-barangnya. Satu persatu bajunya dimasukan kedalam koper. Tiga bulan lebih Shiho menetap dirumah sakit itu. Rasa gugup menerpa dirinya, tatkala dia akan kembali ke rumah dan tentu saja setiap hari dia bakalan melihat Shinichi terus. Padahal dia sedang menghadapi situasi genting diantara mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Yukiko masuk kedalam kamar.

"Shiho, apa kamu sudah siap?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah ayo kita jalan. Nanti makin dingin loh." Mereka berdua pun melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah Prof. Agasa tampak Prof. Agasa, Shinichi, Alexa dan calon suaminya sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta kejutan atas kepulangan Shiho dari rumah sakit. Prof. Agasa terlihat sedang mendekorasi pita berwarna-warna disudut-sudut ruangan. Shinichi dan tunagan Alexa terlihat meniup balon-balon beraneka warna dan bentuk. Sedangkan Alexa sedang sibuk didapur menyiapkan makanan dan kue.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel Alexa bunyi. Terdapat pesan singkat dilayarnya. Dengan sigap Alexa kemudian membuka ponselnya dan melihat pesan tersebut. Ternyata dalam waktu kurang 15 menit lagi Shiho dan Yukiko akan tiba.

Dengan cepat + tanggap Alexa segera menghampiri mereka yang sedang sibuk dengan perkerjaan masing-masing dan memberitahukan bahwa Shiho sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Gawat kita harus segera menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Kata Prof. Agasa yang diikuti dengan anggukan mereka berdua.

"_Yeah, we don't have much time_." Ucap Alexa yang kemudian kembali kedapur meneruskan pekerjaannya.

.

.

-**15 Menit Kemudian**-

"Shiho, apa kamu gugup?" Tanya Yukiko.

Shiho menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Terlihat tangannya sangat gemetaran karena gugup.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Yukiko sambil memegang tangannya.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Yukiko.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Ketika mereka masuk suasana dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat gelap.

"Nee-chan, apa sekarang sedang mati lampu?" Tanya Shiho.

"Aku rasa tidak. Hmm…sebaiknya kamu periksa diruangan dalam biar Nee-chan periksa diluar." Tawar Yukiko.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati Nee-chan."

"Oke!" jawab Yukiko kemudian melangkah keluar.

Kini Shiho tinggal seorang diri. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya dia pun melangkah menyusuri setiap ruangan di rumah tersebut dalam kondisi gelap gulita. Ketika tiba diruangan tengah Shiho mencoba mencari saklar. Layaknya orang buta Shiho meraba tembok diruangan tersebut.

'_Akhirnya_.' Ucap Shiho sambil menyalakan saklar tersebut dan…

**CTAARR…CTAARR…**

"Tada…_welcome back Shiho_." Teriak orang-orang yang berada diruangan itu diiringi suara tembakan floopers.

Hati Shiho menjadi terharu melihatnya. Betapa tidak, seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasakan sambutan seperti ini yang begitu hangat dari orang-orang tersayangnya.

Melihat hal itu Alexa segera menghampiri dan memeluk Shiho.

"Selamat datang kembali Shiho. Senang rasanya bisa melihatmu lagi." Ucap Alexa.

"Ya." Alexa segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Shiho. Terdapat air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Shiho, kenapa?" Tanya Alexa.

"…"

"Apa kamu nggak suka dengan pesta ini." Tanyanya lagi. Kali wajah Alexa terlihat cemas karena takut Shiho tak menyukai pesta penyambutannya.

"Aku suka kok. Hanya saja…"

Alexa menaikkan alisnya menunggu kalimat yang belum selesai diucapkan Shiho.

"Hanya saja aku terharu. Aku terharu karena aku baru merasakan hal-hal seperti ini. Disambut oleh kalian." Kata Shiho. Alexa yang mendengar pernyataannya kemudian kembali memeluk Shiho.

"Kau tahu Shiho, kamu adalah orang yang paling istimewa. Makanya kami membuatkan semua ini untukmu. Kami menyayangimu." Ucap Alexa terharu.

"Terima kasih." Balas Shiho.

Tiba-tiba suasana haru biru tersebut diinterupsi oleh Yukiko.

"Apa Nee-chan melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Banyak banget." Jawab Alexa sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Shiho, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Yukiko khawatir.

"Ya."

"Baguslah. Daripada kita sedih-sedih mending sekarang kita lanjutkan acaranya dan bersenang-senang. Bagaimana!"

"Ok!" jawab Alexa girang.

Shiho kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, dilihatnya orang-orang yang berada diruangan tersebut. Ada Prof. Agasa, seorang pria tak dikenalnya dan...

'_Ya Tuhan, itu Shinichi_.' Batin Shiho. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Shiho. Ingin rasanya dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut tapi niatnya menghalanginya. Disingkarkannya pikiran itu kemudian Shiho segera menghampiri Prof. Agasa.

"A-ayah." Ucap Shiho sambil memeluk Prof. Agasa.

"Eh…Ap-apa kamu bilang?" Tanya Prof. Agasa kaget karena baru kali ini Shiho memanggilkan seperti itu.

"Aku bilang ayah. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Shiho sambil mempererat pelukannya. Seketika wajah Prof. Agasa terharu.

"Aku juga. Senang rasanya aku mendengar kamu memanggilku seperti itu." Shiho tak menjawabnya, dia hanya mempererat pelukannya.

"Terima kasih ayah. Kamu begitu baik padaku. Padahal aku adalah orang jahat tapi kamu masih mau menerimaku." Kata Shiho sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada pria gemuk itu.

"Shiho dengar. Mau kamu jahat atau baik, kamu tetaplah anak ku." Kata Prof. Agasa. Seketika wajah Shiho terlihat tersenyum bahagia, ternyata masih ada orang-orang yang mau meneima dirinya.

"Sebaik kamu nikmati saja acaranya, tak baik juga kamu sedih terus." Saran Prof. Agasa.

Shiho pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sembari tersenyum.

.

.

"Shiho kesini." Panggil Alexa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shiho sambil mendekati Alexa.

"Ada yang aku mau kenalin."

"Siapa?" Tanya Shiho penasaran.

Lalu Alexa memberikan lirikan disebelahnya dan Shiho mengerti itu. Kemudian Shiho melirik pria disebelahnya dan tersenyum.

"_Hi_." Sapa Shiho sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Hi too_." Balas sang pria tersebut.

"Shiho kenalkan ini Lucis tunanganku." Kata Alexa memperkenalkan.

"_Lucis ini Shiho. Dia sahabatku_." Kata Alexa pada Lucis.

"_Nice to meet you_." Kata Lucis

"_Me too_." Balas Shiho.

"Oh ya Shiho aku ambil minuman dulu yah. Kalian ngobrol aja dulu." Kata Alexa menginterupsi acara perkenalan mereka. Kemudian Alexa meninggalkan mereka.

"_Are you can speak English_?" Tanya Shiho.

"_Yes_."

"_Jadi, dimana kamu mengenal Alexa_?" Tanya Shiho

"_Mmm…aku mengenalnya di Paris. Waktu itu aku berada di rumah sakit sedang mengantar keponakanku dan kebetulan memang Alexa yang memeriksanya. Yah dari situlah aku mulai mengenalnya_." Kata Lucis

"_Menarik. Jadi istilahnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama nih. Terus apa yang membuatmu jatuh hati padanya_?" Tanya Shiho lagi karena dia penasaran dengan kisah asmara Alexa. Karena setahu dia Alexa dulu adalah orang yang sangat tertutup dan pemalu.

"_Yang membuatku menyukainya wajahnya yang penuh keseriusan saat dia mengobati orang-orang sakit terlihat sangat cantik_." Jawab Lucis mengenang.

"Terus?" kata Shiho penasaran.

"_Aku langsung melamarnya tapi dia menolaknya dengan halus. Alasannya dia baru mengenalku dan belum siap. Tiap hari aku terus mendatanginya dan melamarnya usahaku saat itu betul-betul penuh perjuangan mendapatkannya_." Kata Lucis.

'Hah, aku juga ingin seperti itu dicintai sepenuh hati seperti Alexa.' Gumam Shiho.

"_Lalu kisahmu bagaimana_?" Tanya Lucis yang kini penasaran dengan Shiho.

"_Aku sahabatan dengan Alexa sewaktu kuliah dulu. Saat itu aku mahasiswa di Bio Kimia dan dia di kedokteran. Tiap hari kami selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan layaknya saudara_." Kata Shiho.

"_Terus kisah asmaramu_?"

"_Hahaha…aku tak punya kisah indah sepertimu yang ada hanya kisah-kisah menyeramkan. Pengennya sih aku ingin punya kisah indah sepertimu tapi kayaknya itu tak mungkin_."

"_Apa ada orang yang kamu sukai_?" Tanya Lucis penasaran karena melihat ekspresi Shiho yang terlihat berusaha tersenyum.

"_Menurutmu_?" Shiho bertanya balik.

"_Kalau aku lihat, ya_." Jawab Lucis enteng.

Shiho hanya bisa tersenyum ternyata hatinya dapat dibaca dengan mudah oleh orang asing seperti Lucis yang baru dikenalnya. Dia pun mulai bercerita perihal dirinya pada Lucis dan Lucis mendengarkan ceritanya. Sesekali dia memberi saran pada Shiho. Dikejauhan Alexa dan Yukiko melihat adengan itu. Ternyata mengenalkan Shiho pada Lucis merupakan tindakan positif bagi Shiho, karena saat ini Shiho memang lagi membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi saran dalam masalahnya saat ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari disisi lain ada sepasang mata menatap Shiho dan Lucis dengan tajam. Seolah tatapan itu dapat mengiris-iris yang dapat melihatnya. Rasa cemburu dan amarah menyelimutinya. Terlebih ekspresi Shiho terlihat senang dan santai saat berbicara dengan Lucis.

'_Shiho sampai kapan pun kau selalu bisa menyakitiku_.' Lirih Shinichi.

.

.

"_Rasanya sudah lebih plong, terima kasih Lucis. Kamu baik sekali. Tak salah Alexa memilihmu_." Ucap Shiho yang kini terlihat lebih santai.

"_Tak apa-apa, lagian berbagi dengan sesama adalah tindakan mulia. Jadi jangan lupa saran-saranku tadi_." Kata Lucis.

"Ok, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum

"_Oh ya, aku lupa memberikanmu ini_," Lucis mengambil sesuatu dalam celananya. "_Ini kartu namaku kalau kamu butuh sesuatu kamu bisa menghubungiku dan jangan lupa untuk datang di hari pembukaan perusahaanku disini_." Kata Lucis sambil memberikan kartu namanya pada Shiho.

"_Ok, aku akan datang_." Ucap Shiho.

.

.

"Baiklah karena hari ini adalah hari istimewa bagi Shiho bagaimana kalau kita nge-dance malam ini." Seru Yukiko yang berdiri di depan sound system untuk memutar music. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Yukiko kemudian memutar lagu dan mengajak orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut untuk berjoget.

Dalam suasana itu tampak Alexa dan Lucis sedang berdansa begitu juga dengan Yukiko dan Hakase. Tapi tidak untuk mereka berdua, Shiho dan Shinichi. Melihat situasi itu Alexa kemudian menghampiri Shinichi sebelumnya memberitahu Lucis terlebih dahulu.

"Shinichi, kenapa diam saja? Ayo ikut sekalian kamu ajak Shiho." Ajak Alexa.

"Aku malas. Aku ingin pulang saja." Jawab Shinichi dengan datar.

'_Anak ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Terpaksa deh_.' Gumam Alexa dalam hati

"Benaran nggak mau. Kalau gitu kamu berdansa denganku saja dan Shiho dengan Lucis. Gimana?" ucap Alexa enteng.

"Tunggu kamu bilang pria asing dan aneh itu berdansa dengan Shiho?" ucap Shinichi mengejek. Ada perasaan cemburu dalam nada bicaranya.

"Pria asing, aneh, dia punya nama tahu. Namanya Lucis." Ucap Alexa marah karena Shinichi mengejek tunagannya. Dalam kasus ini Shinichi tidak mengetahui Lucis adalah tunangan Alexa karena Alexa hanya memperkenalkan Lucis sebagai temannya pada Shinichi.

"Kenapa kamu marah?" Tanya Shinichi karena Alexa terlihat aneh.

"Aku…aku…aku akan menyuruh Lucis untuk mengajaknya berdansa." Ucap Alexa salting tapi kemudian dia pergi menghampiri Lucis. Tapi sebelum dia pergi Shinichi sudah memegang tangannya.

"Jangan. Baiklah aku akan mengajak Shiho berdansa. Kalau dia tidak mau kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ucap Shinichi pasrah.

"Ok! Cepat pergi sana ajak dia." Ucap Alexa senang sambil mendorong Shinichi.

.

.

Ketika sedang sebagian orang menikmati acara tersebut. Shiho melangkah meninggalkan mereka dan memilih pergi kelantai dua rumah itu.

Shinichi yang melihat Shiho pun tak bergerak ditempatnya hanya memandangnya tapi karena Alexa terus membujuknya akhirnya Shinichi mengikutinya tanpa diketahui. Ketika sudah sampai dilantai dua Shinichi kemudian mencari-cari Shiho. Setelah beberapa menit mencarinya akhirnya dia melihat Shiho sedang berada di balkon.

Dengan mempersiapkan batin dan mentalnya karena sebelumnya dia sedang bermasalah dengannya, akhirnya Shinichi menghampiri Shiho.

"Shiho, apa kamu mau berdansa denganku?" ucap Shinichi sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan badan sedikit bungkuk.

"Eh."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**:: (^_^) Akhirnya selesai juga. N maaf sekali jika cerita agak kurang nyambung + nggak sesuai dengan keinginan para reader…maklumin aja cerita.a enjel, author.a juga enjel.**

**:: (*_*) Untuk cerita ini yang mau baca silahkan dan yang tak mau baca juga silahkan. Mau review, flame silahkan saja. Bagi yang tak mau rewiew juga silahkan.**

**:: (-_-) Oh yah, Karena Ocha malas nulis bhs inggris jadi Ocha nulis dalam bhs Indo (Cetak miring). Terima kasih juga untuk yang sering mereview ceritanya.**

**NB ::**

**Ch. 9 is Processing …**


	9. Chapter 9 : Night To Remember

Olla… Finally cerita.a d'Update lagi…Hehehe

Terima Kasih tuk para readers yang sudah mau menunggu (^.^)

Sorry, untuk waktu yg lama, coz lagi sibuk2.a kuliah + praktikum…

Karena sekarang sedang libur panjang ( 4 hari ) akhirnya diriku bisa publish ceritanya…

'N jika menemukan kalimat-kalimat nggak jelas + nggak nyambung, Ocha lagi malas mengeditnya

Oh ya, sebelum lanjut kecerita aku mw balas **Review** dulu yah mumpung masih sempat…

**Radhierzion'4869 :: Terima kasih 2x… Ini cerita.a udah keluar. Jadi selamat membaca **

**Natsu D. Zero :: Terima kasih 2x… Mungkin…tapi nanti aku usahain…Sering2 mampir dan berkomentar… **

**Misyel :: Terima kasih 2x. Nanti aku perbaiki (Kalau ada waktu) Hehehe… **

**Enji86 :: Terima kasih 2x. Saran dan kritik d'terima… **

**Ezly Miyano :: Terima kasih 2x… ini cerita.a udah d'Update… **

**Aldo Edogawa :: Terima kasih 2x… Ini cerita.a udah d'update…untuk masalah publish.a Ocha belum pasti karena sekarang lagi banyak2.a tugas, Hehehe harap maklum… **

Langsung saja, SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**Ceritanya hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dan ini kepunyaan Aoyama Sensei. Saya hanya memainkan imajinasi yang ada di otak saya ^^.**

* * *

><p><strong>SEASON OF LOVE<strong>

PAIRING : SHIHO x SHINICHI

RATE : T

**Ch.9 Night To Remember**

* * *

><p>Angin malam kala itu terasa dingin, salju pun sudah enggan turun di bumi. Bulan purnama menjadi saksi bisu atas tindakan 2 insan manusia itu. Yang terombang-ambing diantara perasaan suka dan benci.<p>

"Shiho, apa kamu mau berdansa denganku?" ucap Shinichi sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan badan sedikit bungkuk.

"Eh."

Shiho tak mampu berkata melihat tindakan Shinichi yang terbilang mendadak dan spontan tanpa ia sadari. Perasaan untuk menolak pun bergejolak tapi rasa untuk menerima sudah tak terelakan lagi. Dengan ragu dan gugup Shiho menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

Shinichi pun segera memeluk Shiho dengan salah satu tangannya berada di pinggang Shiho. Begitu juga dengan Shiho, tangannya berada di bahu Shinichi. Dengan diiringi alunan musik klasik meraka pun mulai berdansa dibawah bulan purnama. Angin malam yang terasa dingin seolah tak mempengaruhi mereka

Seakan terbius oleh lagu tanpa sadar Shiho mendonggak melihat wajah Shinichi, begitu juga dengan Shinichi yang menatap Shiho dengan intens. Bola mata yang saling menatap pun saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Seolah warna bola mata mereka menelan segalanya.

Tak terasa jarak diantara keduanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Ketika bibir mereka akan bertemu terdengar suara Alexa memanggil mereka. Seketika Shinichi pun mengakhiri dansa mereka. Terlihat warna merah merona menghiasi diwajah mereka berdua.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Shinichi.

Shiho pun segera melepaskan pelukan Shinichi dan berlari turun kebawah tanpa melihat wajah Shinichi.

"Sial! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan." Ucap Shinichi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

-**Sementara itu**-

'_Tuhan apa yang sudah perbuat_?' gumam Shiho dalam hati.

Melihat tingkah Shiho yang aneh, Alexa pun segera menghampirinya.

"Kamu kenapa? Dan kenapa ini?" Tanya Alexa sambil menunjuk wajah Shiho yang terlihat merah merona.

"Um…Oh…in-ini karena udara diluar begitu makanya jadinya begini deh." Ucap Shiho dengan gugup.

"Beneran?"

"Iya, oh yah kenapa tadi kamu memanggilku?" Tanya Shiho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sekarang waktunya makan jadi, dancenya ditunda dulu."

"Ok."

"Oh yah mana Shinichi? Bukannya dia bersamamu?" Tanya Alexa.

"Mungkin masih diatas. Kalau begitu aku mengambil makan dulu." Ucap Shiho kemudian Shiho meninggalkan Alexa.

"Ok!" balas Alexa.

.

.

"Shinichi, kenapa kamu lama sekali? Apa yang kamu perbuat diatas?" Tanya Alexa ketika Shinichi turun.

"Merenung mungkin." Balas Shinichi tanpa menoleh.

Ketika Alexa akan bertanya lagi tanpa sadar dia melihat wajah Shinichi tampak berwarna merah. Pikiran-pikiran pun terlintas dikepalanya. Apa gerang yang membuat wajah Shinichi berwarna merah. Lama Alexa berpikir hingga dia menyadari bahwa terjadi sesuatu antara Shinichi dan Shiho.

'_Ya Tuhan, ternyata Shinichi agresif juga_.' Ucap Alexa dalam hati.

Melihat Alexa senyum-senyum sendiri, Shinichi pun bertanya "Kamu kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Nggak ada, Cuma aku melihatmu makin hari makin manis saja kayak permen." Kata Alexa sambil nyengir.

"Hahaha…aneh." Shinichi pun meninggalkan Alexa yang terlihat aneh.

"Hari ini indah sekali." Alexa terlihat bahagia karena rencana berhasil dengan sukses meskipun terdapat scenario tambahan yang tak diduga-duga.

.

.

Siang itu tak seperti biasa. Shiho terlihat lagi santai menonton TV dan beberapa cemilan menemaninya.

"Shiho, kamu dimana?" panggil Yukiko.

"Aku disini Nee-chan!" jawab Shiho sambil melambaikan tangannya dibalik kursi.

"Kau lagi apa disitu?" Tanya Yukiko sambil menghampirinya.

"Oh, aku lagi menonton TV." Yukiko pun mendongkak melihat acara apa yang ditonton oleh Shiho. Ternyata acaranya adalah program fashion yang memperlihat beberapa busana baru yang disiap diedarkan musim semi mendatang.

"Hmm…Shiho." Panggil Yukiko.

"Ya." Jawab Shiho.

"Apa kau mau menemani Nee-chan ke Mall?" Tanya Yukiko _to the point_.

"Maaf Nee-chan, hari ini aku kurang enak badan. Aku ingin tinggal dulu di rumah." Ucap Shiho yang memang terlihat sedang kurang sehat.

"Ya sudah. Istirahatlah."

"Kenapa Nee-chan tidak mengajak Ran saja?" Tanya Shiho tiba-tiba. Kata-kata itu terasa sakit diucapkan.

"Ran yah…Nee-chan belum memberitahunya." Jawab Yukiko sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Sebaiknya Nee-chan mengajaknya." Ucap Shiho datar.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Yukiko bingung. Shiho pun menarik napas dalam-dalam "Agar hubungan Nee-chan dengan Ran semakin erat. bukankah dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini bisa mempererat hubungan."

"Iya sih, ya sudah kalau kamu maksa Nee-chan akan mengajak Ran. Tapi kalau Nee-chan mengajak dilain waktu kamu harus mau yah?" kata Yukiko yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya Nee-chan pergi. Hati-hati di rumah yah. Jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh." Kata Yukiko sambil berlalu meninggalkan Shiho sendirian di rumah. Ketika Yukiko sudah menghilang dari pandangannya Shiho kemudian melanjutkan acara nontonnya kembali sampai dia tertidur.

.

.

Sementara itu Shinichi yang sedang berada di kampus terlihat duduk termenung sendirian di taman kampus.

Berkali-kali dia menghempuskan napasnya seperti sedang banyak masalah. Kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya disandara kursi dan mulai menatap langit biru yang senantiasa ditemani oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan. Sinar matahari sore itu terasa hangat dan banyak pohon-pohon rindang yang siap bersemi kembali berdiri tegak disepanjang jalan setapak taman itu membuat suasananya semakin damai. Yah beberapa hari ini salju sudah tidak turun lagi mengingat musim semi akan datang.

Shinichi kemudian menutup matanya dan mulai memikirkan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya kemarin. Tindakannya kemarin hampir dibilang ekstrem tatkala dia tak sengaja akan mencium gadis yang sudah mengacaukan pikirannya beberapa hari ini '_Hampir saja aku menciumnya_.' Gumam Shinichi.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati damainya sore itu tiba-tiba Ran datang menghampirinya. Wajah terlihat sumringah dan bahagia. Shinichi pun yang melihatnya aneh akhirnya bertanya ada apa gerangan yang membuatnya begitu senang. Setelah ditelusuri ternyata akhir semester nanti dia akan berlibur bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Bagaimana dia tidak senang, kedua orang tua kembali bersama dan mengajaknya berlibur bersama. Kesempatan seperti itu tidak akan datang kedua kalinya.

"Ya sudah, hati-hatilah disana. Semoga liburannya menyenangkan. Oh yah, jangan lupa untuk menelponku ketika kamu sudah disana." Kata Shinichi yang sukses membuat wajah Ran menjadi merah.

"I-Iya, maaf yah aku tak bisa menemanimu ujian nanti. Tapi aku doakan semoga kamu bisa lululs dengan nilai yang baik." Jawab Ran dengan tersenyum lembut pada Shinichi sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Akh, aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti ibumu bisa marah kalau aku tak segera kesana." Ucap Ran sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Ibu?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengangkat salah satu alis.

"Ya, ibumu mengajakku jalan-jalan. Kalau begitu sampai nanti." Jawab Ran sambil meninggalkan Shinichi di taman.

"Tumben dia mengajak Ran, biasanya dia mengajak Shiho. Ada apa yah." Ucap Shinichi ketika Ran sudah tidak ada. Kemudian Shinichi kembali melanjutkan menghayalnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yukiko sedang melalukan kegiatan rutinitas hariannya yaitu menonton infotainment yang memuat gossip-gosip tentang artis. Ketika dia menontonnya tak sengaja dia melihat salah satu sahabatnya masuk TV. Ya beritanya bukan menyangkut film yang akan dibintanginya melainkan salah satu anaknya sedang menikah. Ya pernikahan yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggunya dan ini sukses membuat Yukiko iri.

'_Hah…kapan aku juga bisa begitu?_'' runtuknya dalam hati.

"Ibu kenapa?" Tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba di ruang tengah dan duduk disebelah ibunya.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Shinichi kemudian melihat acara tersebut.

"Apanya?" Tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Itu salah satu teman ibu. Anaknya sudah menikah." Kata Yukiko sambil menunjuk layar TV.

"Terus?"

"Ibu juga pengen anak ibu cepat-cepat menikah. Jadi kapan kau akan menikah Shinichi?" Tanya Yukiko sambil melihatkan puppy eyesnya dan ini membuat Shinichi tak tega.

"Ya, kalau menurut perhitungan mungkin selesai kuliah. Lagipula tak lama lagi aku akan ujian." Ucap Shinichi menerawang.

"Berarti tak lama lagi. Ahh… ibu jadi tak sabar Shiho ada di rumah ini."ucap Yukiko senang.

"Shiho?" Tanya Shinichi keheranan.

"Yah, bukankah dia pengantin wanitanya. Ingat Shinichi kau sudah janji sama ibu." Kata Yukiko mengingatkan. "Ibu tidak akan lupa perkataanmu waktu itu. Tentu kau masih ingatkan?" Tanya Yukiko memastikan karena saat ini hubungan Shinichi dan Shiho sedang dalam masalah.

"Hmm…tentu saja aku ingat. Ibu jangan khawatir Shiho tetap jadi pengantinnya." Kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum paksa dan memeluk ibunya. Jujur saja dia tidak rela alias setengah hati, tapi demi memenuhi janji pada ibunya dia pun ikhlas menjalaninya.

'_Maafkan ibu Shinichi. Ini ibu lakukan untuk kebaikan kita semua terutama Shiho dan kamu_.' Gumam Yukiko dalam hati sambil mengusap punggung anaknya.

'_Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Ran nanti?_'' Tanya Shinichi dalam hati yang kini sedang bimbang.

.

.

"Jadi Ayah tidak bisa menunda berangkat ke Osaka hari ini?" Tanya Shiho pada Hakase yang kini sedang sibuk membantu memasukan pakaiannya kedalam tas.

"Tidak bisa Shiho. Kau tahu ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Jadi belum tentu ayah akan mendapat kesempatan seperti ini." Ucap Prof. Agasa berapi-api dan Shiho tertawa geli melihatnya. Belum pernah dia melihat Prof. Agasa semangat seperti ini.

"Ya sudah kalau ayah mau pergi. Tapi ingat ayah tidak boleh makan yang manis dan lemak berlebih, perbanyak makan sayuran, dan jangan melakukan kegiatan yang berat-berat. Aku tidak mau mendapat kabar bahwa ayah sakit selama disana, mengerti?" kata Shiho mengingatkan.

Ketika pakaian Prof. Agasa sudah rapi tersimpan didalam koper, Shiho kemudian mengantarnya didepan pintu.

"Jaga rumah baik-baik yah dan dirimu juga." Kata Prof. Agasa sambil memeluk Shiho.

"Tenang saja. Semua aman terkendali."

"Kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu. Oh yah, ayah juga sudah memberitahu Shinichi untuk menemanimu selama ayah pergi." Kata Prof. Agasa yang sudah berada didalam mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa? Ta-tapi…" belum sempat kata-katanya terucap mobil Prof. Agasa sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan Shiho dibelakang. "Ya Tuhan kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?".

.

.

-**Night, Hakase House**-

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09 malam. Suasana diluar tampak gelap diiringi lambaian angin malam yang terasa dingin. Shiho tampak sedang menikmati kesendiriannya dengan membaca majalah kesukaannya ditemani susu hangat. Suasana itu terasa damai saat pintu depan diketuk. Shiho mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya tapi karena pintu itu sangat berisik akhirnya Shiho pun mengalah.

Dengan malas Shiho melepaskan majalahnya dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Shiho ingin sekali mengomel orang tersebut yang sudah membuat malam tenangnya terusik.

"Maaf yah, tapi in-" belum selesai Shiho berucap dia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Shinichi.

Tampangnya terlihat datar, Shiho yang menatapnya juga tak kalah datar. Karena angin malam ini terasa dingin dan dia malas berdebat, akhirnya Shiho meninggalkan Shinichi didepan dengan pintu terbuka.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah suasananya hening. Tak ada tawa, canda, dan lain-lain yang sering menghiasi malam itu hanya suara TV yang tetap terdengar. Keduanya terdiam dan seolah sibuk masing-masing dengan pikirannya.

Perasaan bosan menghampiri Shinichi. Dia tidak bisa tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Akhirnya tanpa basa-basi lagi Shinichi mendekati Shiho dan memegang erat bahunya. Sontak Shiho kaget dengan tindakan Shinichi yang tiba-tiba. Dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam dia pun mengutarakan semua hal yang selama ini membelenggunya.

"Shiho dengar, aku tidak peduli kamu suka atau tidak, tapi aku ingin mengakhiri permasalahan diantara kita." Ucap Shinichi mantap. Semua sifat ego, sombong dan lain-lainnya dia singkirkan dulu.

Shiho yang mendengar pengakuan Shinichi pun hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya.

'_Apa otaknya lagi tidak beres_?' gumam Shiho dalam hati.

"Kumohon Shiho, aku ingin semua berakhir. Aku ingin kita seperti dulu." Shinichi mengguncangkan bahu Shiho perlahan berusaha membuatnya mengerti.

"…"

"Atau aku akan lakukan apapun yang kamu mau. Asal kamu bicara padaku." Ucap Shinichi menyakinkan bahwa dia memang ingin hubungannya dengan Shiho membaik.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shiho."

"…"

"Shiho."

"Ak-akan ku pikirkan. Jadi lepaskan tangan sialmu dari pundakku." Ucap Shiho dingin. Dia malas berdebat panjang dengan Shinichi

Seketika itu pula senyum mengembang di wajah Shinichi dan bukannya melepaskan tangannya malahan Shinichi menarik tubuh Shiho dan memeluknya. Shiho pun kaget atas tindakan Shinichi yang selalu tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih. Aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Ta-" belum selesai Shiho berbicara, Shinichi memotongnya.

"Ini janjiku padamu. Jadi aku tidak akan mengingkarinya lagi."

"…"

"Aku…aku tidak butuh janjimu." Ucap Shiho sinis.

"Tidak. Ini benar-benar janjiku padamu Shiho. Kalau perlu akan ku buktikan."

"Apa buktinya?"

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir merah Shiho dengan lembut. Shiho terbelalak kaget lagi karena ulah Shinichi yang tiba-tiba. Shiho pun segera mendorong Shinichi untuk melepaskannya tapi emang keras kepala Shinichi terus menekan Shiho, mau tak mau Shiho pun akhirnya menyerah dan membalasnya.

"_Shiho maafkan aku, aku terpaksa melakukan ini untuk membuktikan janjiku padamu_?" gumam Shinichi dalam hati atas tindakan brutalnya ini.

.

.

Tak terasa ciuman mereka mulai memanas. Terbukti kini Shiho terlihat terbaring disofa sementara Shinichi berada diatasnya. Lama mereka berciuman dan kini wajah Shiho terlihat merah. Karena kebutuhan akan udara Shinichi melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan mengambil napas. Tapi karena Shinichi sudah dikuasai yang namanya nafsu, Shinichi kemudian melumat bibir bawah Shiho sambil membiarkan Shiho mengambil nafas. Ketika oksigen sudah kembali memenuhi paru-paru Shiho, Shinichi kembali mencium Shiho dan Shinichi tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk merasakan lebih jauh lagi.

"_Sial, rasanya manis sekali_." Ucap Shinichi yang kini lidahnya ikut merasakan mulut Shiho.

Tangan Shinichi yang pasif kini aktif dan mulai meraba punggung Shiho. Shiho yang merasakannya hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas kaos Shinichi.

Ciuman itu akan tahap selanjutnya andai saja ibu Shinichi tak berteriak memanggil-manggil Shiho. Segera saja Shinichi mengakhiri ciumannya, terlihat _saliva_ mereka saling terhubung. Shinichi bangkit dari tubuh Shiho dan duduk ditempatnya semula. Tapi ketika Shinichi mulai duduk, dia menyadari bahwa Shiho belum bangun, ternyata Shiho pingsan akibat berciuman terlalu lama. Terbukti dengan wajah Shiho yang merah dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat seperti orang asma.

Shinichi pun mengelus pipi Shiho dan mencium keningnya dan

KLIK

"Ibu!" teriak Shinichi pada ibunya karena tiba-tiba memotret adegannya sedang mencium Shiho.

"Oh…manis sekali! Ibu jadi tak sabar kamu menikah dengan Shiho." Goda Yukiko dan sukses membuat wajah Shinichi berwarna merah.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan disini?" Tanya Shinichi mengahlikan pembicaraan.

"Ibu hanya melihat calon menantu ibu baik-baik saja."

"Lihat, dia baik-baik saja. Jadi sebaiknya ibu pulang saja." Ucap Shinichi.

"Oke-oke ibu akan pergi, tapi awas kalau terjadi sesuatu sama Shiho ibu akan menghukummu."

"Ya-ya, aku mengerti." Dan ibu Shinichi pun segera meninggalkan Shinichi dan Shiho.

Shinichi kemudian mengahlikan pandangannya ke Shiho yang kini tertidur akibat ulahnya.

"Ternyata dia terlihat cantik kalau sedang tidur." Tanpa dia sadari seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian Shinichi menggendong Shiho dan membawa di kamarnya. Ketika Shiho berada ditempat tidur, Shinichi kemudian memakaikan selimut dan menatap Shiho sebentar.

"Maafkan aku Shiho atas apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Dan maaf juga jika aku melakukannya tanpa ada perasaan padamu. Tapi aku janji jika kita benar-benar akan menikah, aku akan berusaha mencintaimu seutuhnya." Ucap Shinichi sambil mengecup kening Shiho.

"Selamat tidur Shiho."

Shinichi pun meninggalkan Shiho dan menuju ke ruang TV. Tiba-tiba saja Hp Shinichi berbunyi dan melihat nama Ran terpampang dilayar. Shinichi pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo Ran-"

.

.

-**Pagi, 06.00 AM**-

"Ugh, kepalaku." Ucap Shiho sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Shiho kemudian bangkit dan mendudukan diri ditempat tidur sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya sambil memikirkan apa yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Omg!" Shiho kaget karena semalam dia berciuman dengan hingga dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Tuhan, apa yagn sudah terjadi padaku?" ucap Shiho sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju ke dapur. Ketika dia hendak ke dapur, tanpa sengaja Shiho melihat Shinichi sedang tidur dengan lelap di sofa.

Shiho kemudian mendekatinya dan melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Shiho kemudian memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Shinichi.

'_Shinichi kenapa kamu tak bisa berhenti masuk kedalam kehidupanku? Kenapa perasaan sukaku padamu juga tak bisa hilang_?' gumam Shiho sambil memperhatikan wajah Shinichi sesekali menyentuh dengan lembut rambut Shinichi.

Mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan Shiho hanya dirinya, Shinichi dan Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya. Apa yang membuatnya sulit keluar dari cahaya terang yang selama ini menyelimutinya. Atau mungkin besok, lusa, dan hari-hari berikutnya semua akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

Tapi satu hal, Shiho tak akan melupakan kejadian semalam. Ciuman pertamanya dengan orang yang ia sukai sejak dulu. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya sambil menatap wajah Shinichi, toh tak ada salahnya jika dia berusaha lagi. Berusaha merubah hidupnya kearah yang lebih baik dan meraih keinginannya bersama orang-orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>:: (^_^) Akhirnya ngga jelas ini selesai juga. Huaaa (T.T) ending.a jelek banget N maaf sekali jika cerita agak kurang nyambung + nggak sesuai dengan keinginan para reader…maklumin aja author.a enjel (nda jelas). Hiks...Hiks...<br>**

**:: (*_*) Untuk cerita ini yang mau baca silahkan dan yang tak mau baca juga silahkan. Mau review, kritik, saran, dan flame silahkan saja. Ocha orangnya terbuka kok.**

**:: (-_-) Untuk adegan aneh diatas, jika merasa kelainan atau nggak enak dibaca dll. Maaf karena Ocha kurang berpengalaman menulis adegan seperti diatas atau Ocha menghapusnya saja. Hehehe…**

**NB ::**

**Ch. 10 is Processing …**


	10. Chapter 10 : Spring Moment

Olla… Finally cerita.a d'Update lagi…Hehehe

Terima Kasih tuk para readers yang sudah mau menunggu (^.^)

Sorry untuk waktu yg lama, coz Ocha masih sangat sibuk :P

Mumpung lagi nggak ada kerjaan, Ocha akhirnya mempublish cerita.a lagi…

'N jika menemukan kalimat-kalimat nggak jelas + nggak nyambung, Ocha lagi malas mengeditnya atau klu merasa tokoh2.a kurang sreg d'hati pembaca, Ocha minta maaf…

Oh ya, Ocha mw ngucapin terima kasih yg sudah mereview cerita ini (sering2 yach ) maaf nggak bisa dibalas, tapi besok2.a Ocha bakalan balas…

Langsung saja, SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**Ceritanya hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dan ini kepunyaan Aoyama Sensei. Saya hanya memainkan imajinasi yang ada di otak saya ^^.**

**SEASON OF LOVE**

PAIRING : SHIHO x SHINICHI

RATE : T

**Ch.10 Spring Moment**

**.**

"_Berikut adalah berita olahraga…"_

'Ugh' Shinichi menutup kedua telingannya dengan bantal.

"_Berita olahraga datang dari dunia sepakbola, dimana…"_

'_Oh, baiklah_.' Akhirnya Shinichi bangun dan mematikan TV tersebut. Belum sempat ia matikan, Shinichi terpaku dengan berita tersebut. Tidak sia-sia juga Shinichi bangun pagi.

Sudah 15 menit Shinichi menetap di ruang nonton sambil memperhatikan berita olahraga tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia mencium bau sedap dari dapur.

'Hmm…baunya sedap sekali.' Shinichi mengendus-enduskan hidungnya sampai ke dapur dan 'Tada', Shinichi tidak menyadari bahwa Shiho berada di dapur, dia terlalu terpaku pada bau masakannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begitu terus, tuan detective yang terhormat." Hah, suara lembut dan penuh sarkatisnya memenuhi telinga Shinichi. Sontak saja Shinichi kaget dan menumbuk pinggiran meja dibelakangnya.

"Aduh, sakit." Shinichi menggusap-ngusap pinggangnya yang sakit. Shiho pun menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Makanya…kalau kau lapar sebaiknya kamu duduk manis disitu." Ucap Shiho sambil menahan tawanya hingga menimbulkan simpang empat dikepala Shinichi karena kesal.

"Bukannya dibantuin malah diketawain." Shinichi pun bangkit dari lantai dan segera duduk dikursi sedangkan Shiho kembali meneruskan membuat sarapan.

.

.

Setelah Shiho menyiapkan sarapan dimeja, Shiho pun mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapan Shinichi.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Shiho yang kemudian memasukan makanan tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Tak ada ucapan dari mereka setelah kejadian tadi. Shinichi pun menjadi terlihat canggung dan bingung harus berbuat apa untuk membuat suasana menjadi seperti tadi.

"Hmm…Shiho ada yang aku mau katakana. Begini tentang semalam aku ak-" Shiho menginterupsi perkataan Shinichi. "Makanlah, tidak diperbolehkan bicara sambil makan."

"Tapi aku–" ucap Shinichi. Yang akhirnya membuat Shiho meletakan sendoknya.

"Kudo–kun, kita bisa membicarakannya nanti, jadi sekarang makanlah." Ucap Shiho yang kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya. Shinichi pun segera menurut dan mulai memakannya.

Belum 5 menit…

"Hmm…seperti biasa makananmu enak. Aku jadi ingin setiap hari kamu bisa membuatkan sarapan untukku. Oh jangan lupa siang dan malam." Ucap Shinichi sambil tetap melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Shinichi kubilang makan–"

"Hah, pasti menyenangkan bila kamu yang memasakanku tiap hari." Ucap Shinichi yang tidak mempedulikan ucapan Shiho. Shiho menjadi kesal dan mulai membalas perkataan Shinichi.

"Kenapa bukan saja teman kecilmu itu yang membuatkanmu makanan tiap hari." Tanya Shiho dengan penuh sarkatis.

"Yang aku bilangkan bukan Ran tapi kamu Shiho." Jawab Shinichi.

"Huh, maaf saja aku tidak sudi jadi koki pribadimu."

"Siapa bilang kau akan menjadi koki pribadiku."

"Jadi kamu ingin aku menjadi apa? Pembantumu atau babysittermu?"

"Tidak untuk keduanya. Tapi aku ingin kamu menjadi–"

"Menjadi apa?" ucap Shiho penasaran.

"Hmm…menjadi…menjadi–" belum sempat Shinichi mengatakannya…

"_Good morning everybody_!" ucap Alexa menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Dan tentu saja Shinichi dan Shiho langusng menoleh pada Alexa.

"A–Alexa, ngapain kamu kesini?" Tanya Shinichi kesal karena Alexa memotong pembicaraannya. Padahal itu sangat penting untuk dikatakan mengingat janjinya pada ibunya.

"_Oh, good morning too_." Alexa memberikan cipika-cipiki pada Shiho.

"Shinichi, bukan membalas sapaanku malah aku mendapat makianmu. Aku jadi kesal." Ucap Alexa dengan kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan memoncongkan kedua bibirnya dan kemudian duduk dikursi tengah. Shinichi pun menjadi tidak enak hati apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan Shiho yang mematikan.

"Oh maaf, selamat pagi juga." Akhirnya Shinichi membalas sapaannya dan Alexa seketika menjadi cerah kembali.

"Nah, gitu dong! Ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua lagi ngapain?" Tanya Alexa _to the point_.

"Kau tidak lihat, kalau kami lagi sarapan." Jawab Shinichi

"Oh, sarapan. Enak banget dapat sarapan gratis apalagi dari Shiho." Ejek Alexa yang sukses membuat Shinichi kesal.

"Itu urusanku jadi jangan ikut campur."

Melihat situasi yang sebentar lagi mereka akan beradu mulut dengan inisiatif Shiho menengahi mereka.

"Oh yah Alexa, kamu sudah makan. Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut sarapan bersama kami?"

"Shiho kenapa kamu begitu baik. Tapi sayang sekali aku sudah sarapan tadi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi Shiho tidak perlu repot-repot memasakanmu. So kembali ke pertanyaan awal apa tujuanmu kemari?" Tanya Shinichi kesal.

"Yang jelas aku tidak mencarimu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Shiho untuk memberitahukan bahwa aku dan aunty Yukiko mau _shopping_ sebentar. Kau mau ikut Shiho?" ucap Alexa samba menggenggam tangan Shiho.

"Yah, tentu saja. Lagian aku juga jenuh seharian dirumah."

"Baiklah, setengah jam lagi aku akan datang kemari, tapi–" belum sempat Shiho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mata Alexa tertuju pada kue diatas meja. "Shiho bolehkah aku mencoba kue itu?" ucap Alexa sambil menunjuk kue tersebut.

"Tentu saja." Shiho pun mengambilkan kue tersebut buat Alexa dan dengan senang Alexa melahap kue tersebut. Dan suasana kembali tenang.

.

.

–**10 Minute Later**–

"Enak sekali kuenya. Kapan-kapan kita membuatnya bersama." Shiho hanya menggangguknya dengan senyum. Tapi tak lama kemudian Alexa menyadari suatu keanehan yang ternyata adalah Shinichi dan Shiho tidak berbicara satu sama lain seperti tadi. Dengan munculnya bohlam dikepalanya, Alexa mendapatkan ide untuk mengoda mereka berdua.

"Hmm…tampaknya aku harus kembali. Lagian aku terlihat seperti obat nyamuk disini."

"?" mereka berdua menjadi bingung.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Shiho terima kasih untuk kuenya, aku pergi dulu." Alexa pun segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Oh, aku melupakan sesuatu." Kata Alexa yang kini berada diantara pintu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Shinichi.

Dengan senyum khasnya, Alexa pun memberitahukannya.

"Hmm…kalau aku liat-liat kalian tampak seperti pasangan suami istri yang sedang kasmaran. Tapi sebaiknya aku pergi supaya kalian bisa melanjutkannya kembali. Bye!" Alexa segera lari meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kini terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

"Alexa!" teriak Shinichi.

"Se–Sebaiknya aku pergi mandi dulu." Ucap Shiho yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan warna merah yang bertengger dipipinya.

"Ya–ya sepertinya begitu." Ucap Shinichi yang juga tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merahnya. Shiho pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Shinichi didapur.

'_Hah, sial kenapa selalu seperti ini._' batin Shinichi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sementara itu dikamar, Shiho menghempaskannya tubuhnya ditempat duduk meja riasnya sambil menatap wajahnya yang merah.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku jadi deg-deg begini? Jangan-jangan aku––uggh tidak mungkin––ya sangat tidak mungkin.''

.

.

-**30 Menit Kemudian**-

Shiho kini sudah tampak rapi dengan menggunakan baju mini dress yang dibelikan Alexa untuknya. Baju itu sendiri berwarna pink lembut dihiasi dengan tali pinggang yang semakin membuat dirinya makin cantik dan tak lupa rambutnya yang panjang, dibiarkan tergerai dan diberi sentuhan _curly_ (Sosis) pada ujungnya.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Alexa datang untuk menjemput Shiho. Dan ternyata Alexa tak kalah modis juga.

"Shiho, kau makin cantik saja mini dress ini. Sering-seringlah pake agar kamu terlihat cantik dan dapat memikat banyak pria keren terutama Shinichi–kun." Ucap Alexa dibarengi tawa kecilnya.

"Akan ku pertimbangkan." Setelah mengunci pintu rumah, akhirnya mereka bergegas ke rumah Shinichi. Ketika mereka berdua berada di garasi mobil, tak sengaja Shinichi melintas di depannya. Dan tentu saja matanya terpaku pada sosok Shiho yang terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Shinichi!"

"…"

"Shinichi!"

"…"

Karena kesal akhirnya Alexa menarik kuping Shinichi dan berteriak, "Shinichi!"

"Oo…I–Iya kenapa?"

"Kamu ini dipanggil-panggil tidak menyahut. Bikin se–" belum selesai Alexa menggomelinya, Shinichi kembali terpaku pada Shiho dan ini semakin membuat Shiho tidak nyaman.

"_Ah, ternyata Shinichi lagi memperhatikan Shiho_." Gumam Alexa sambil memperhatikan kedua sejoli itu.

"Ehmm…Shinichi, berhentilah memandang Shiho dan sebaiknya kamu menyingkir dari situ, karena aku dan Shiho beserta ibumu mau keluar sekarang." Tegur Alexa sehingga membuat Shinichi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A–ma–maafkan aku!" Shinichi pun menyingkir dari garasi mobil dan barengi datangnya Yukiko.

"Loh Shinichi, bukannya kamu sudah pergi? Kenapa masih disitu? Apa tidak terlambat?" Tanya Yukiko bertubi-tubi

"Ya, aku baru mau berangkat. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati, sayang!" ucap Yukiko sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Nee–chan, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang!"

"Ok!"

Akhirnya bertiga meninggalkan rumah dan segera menuju di pusat perbelanjaan.

.

.

-**11 AM, in Kampus**-

Yah, setelah jenuh menerima pengarahan dari dosen, akhirnya Shinichi dapat keluar juga. Cukup melelahkan juga mengingat dia duduk selama 3 jam dalam ruangan dan mendengar semua saran dan kritik dari dosen tentang skripsinya yang belum sempurna. Setidaknya ini resiko yang harus dia ambil karena sebentar lagi Shinichi akan ujian skripsi. Singkat kata sebentar lagi Shinichi akan keluar dari kampus itu.

Sementara Shinichi berjalan ke kampus, terdengar bunyi nada dering Handphone Shinichi. Terpampang nama Ran di layarnya. Shinichi segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo Ran, ada apa?"

"_Shinichi, apa kabar?_ _Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?_"

"Aku baik-baik saja dan sebentar lagi aku mau ujian. Aku harap kamu bisa hadir. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"_Aku bahagia disini. Oh yah Shinichi, ada yang aku mau beritahu kepadamu._" Terdengar nada sedih disana.

"Kenapa Ran?"

"_Maaf Shinichi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa hadir di ujianmu nanti karena–"_

"Karena apa?" Tanya Shinichi penasaran.

"_Karena…karena ayah dan ibuku mau menetap disini. Jadi, terpaksa aku juga harus mengikuti mereka dan perkuliahanku juga dipindahkan disini. Maaf Shinichi!_"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian keluarga adalah yang utama. Kesempatan seperti itu tidak bisa kamu lewatkan. Apa kamu selamanya tinggal disana?"

"_Entahlah. Mungkin liburan aku bisa ke Beika lagi_."

"Ah…aku akan menunggumu. Selamat menikmati hidup baru disitu."

"_Terima kasih, Shinichi. Sampai jumpa…_" belum selesai Ran berbicara, Shinichi buru-buru mematikan Handphonenya karena ibunya menelponnya.

" ––_Aishiteru._" Gumam Ran yang tentu saja tak didengar oleh Shinichi. Setidaknya Shinichi mau menunggunya.

"Ran!"

"Ya, aku segera kesana." Semilir angin kalau itu sedikit membawa harapan pada gadis itu.

.

.

"Wah, tak terasa sudah mau masuk musim semi. Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilakukan?" Tanya Alexa kala sore itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi melihat festival _hanami_?"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Alexa

"Itu adalah festival bunga sakura. Setiap tahun selalu dirayakan." Jawab Shiho.

"Kalau begitu kita harus pergi. Bagaimana kalau besok?" usul Alexa.

"Bagus juga. Sesekali kita butuh hiburan." Jawab Yukiko.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Lucis agar dia ikut." Ucap Alexa senang sambil mengambil Handphonenya dan segera menelpon Lucis, tunangannya.

"Sebaiknya nee–chan juga memberitahukan Shin–chan." Yukiko juga mengambil Handphonenya dan menghubungi Shinichi.

"Dan sebaiknya aku mempersiapkan apa saja yang nanti kita bawa disana."

Sore yang tenang itu menjadi sore yang menyenangkan.

.

.

-**2 hari kemudian**-

Kira mereka sudah berkumpul di parkiran mobil Shinichi sambil menunggu Lucis. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Lucis datang juga dengan mobilnya yang elegan _Bugatti Veyron_ berwarna biru semakin menambah kesan bahwa Lucis adalah orang tajir (Kaya Raya). Beruntungnya Alexa mendapatkan orang yang _perfect_ seperti Lucis.

Untuk mempersingkat waktu, mereka segera berangkat dengan Alexa bersama Lucis dan Shinichi bersama ibunya serta Shiho. Mobil Shinichi berjalan duluan karena mengingat kedua orang tersebut adalah orang asing yang baru menginjakan kakinya di Jepang tepatnya di kota Beika.

Didalam mobil Shinichi meraka tampak diam tak bersuara, kecuali Yukiko yang sesekali bertanya ataupun bicara tak jelas demi memeriahkan perjalanan mereka yang terlihat membosankan. Yukiko sengaja duduk dibelakang agar Shiho dan Shinichi bisa lebih dekat, tapi kenyataannya tak seperti yang diharapkan. Oh–Yukiko, mimpimu terlalu tinggi. Tapi sayang buka Yukiko namanya kalau dia tidak bisa membuat menjadi berubah 180˚. Mungkin di tempat hanami nanti mereka bisa dekat seperti yang diharapkannya—semoga saja.

Setelah setengah jam lebih mereka diperjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di tempat hanami. Ternyata tempatnya ramai juga bahkan tempat untuk menggelar tikar pun tak ada. Akhirnya setelah berusaha mencari mereka mendapatkan tempat kosong tepat dibawah pohon sakura. Mereka pun segera menggelar tikar dan mulai menata makanan dan minuman diatasnya.

Menikmati musim semi di pohon sakura ternyata membawa cerita sendiri bagi mereka. Alexa dan Lucis memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mereka tampak menikmatinya betapa tidak, mereka tak akan mendapatkan hal seperti ini kecuali di Jepang. Bagaimana dengan dua sejoli yang satunya? —Shiho kini sedang menikmati the hijaunya sedangkan Shinichi sedang berbaring didekatnya. Tapi dimana Yukiko? Sang ibunya ternyata meninggalkan mereka dengan sengaja. membiarkan sang anak dan calon mantunya menjadi semakin dekat berharap bunga-bunga cinta mereka dapat tumbuh.

.

.

Bosan juga berdiam-diam seperti ini, akhirnya sang gadis berinisiatif mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Kau mau minum teh?" tawar Shiho yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Shinichi yang masih berbaring sambil menutup matanya. Shiho pun segera membuatkannya. Setelah selesai Shiho menyodorkannya pada Shinichi. Dan Shinichi segera bangun dan meminum teh buatan Shiho.

"Hmm…enak seperti biasa."

"Terima kasih."

Suasana kembali hening. Tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

"Cantik." Ujar Shiho tiba-tiba sehingga Shinichi menoleh padanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, ini memang sangat cantik seperti —uhuuk!" tiba-tiba saja Shinichi tersedak dan Shiho segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Shinichi.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Shinichi yang sudah mulai membaik.

"Sama-sama, lain kali kamu harus minum dulu baru bicara." Kata Shiho mengingatkan yang kemudian kembali menikmati angin semilir di festival hanami itu begitu juga dengan Shinichi.

"Menyenangkan sekali disini." Kata Shiho tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku—baru pertama kali kesini. Menyenangkan sekali jika aku bisa disini terus." Wajah Shiho kala itu terlihat damai seolah tak ada beban disana sampai tak terasa wajah Shinichi juga ikut menghangat melihatnya.

"_Kalau dipikir-pikir, ternyata Shiho tampak cantik sekali_—_beda jauh dengan wanita Jepang pada umumnya_—" pikir Shinichi sambil menatap Shiho. Menyadari ditatap oleh Shinichi, Shiho segera menegurnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat kudo–kun?"

"Akh, tidak ada. Hanya saja aku berpikir bagaimana kalau setiap musim semi tiba, kita habiskan waktu bersama menikmati festival hanami." Seketika semburat merah muncul diwajah Shiho.

"A—apa maksudmu?" ucap Shiho sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah, tapi gagal.

"Maksudku— " jarak diantara mereka terasa dekat.

"—kita—" wajah mereka kini kian dekat tinggal beberapa senti saja.

"Kita—" kini Shinichi menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan mengecup lembut bibir Shiho.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**:: (^_^) Akhirnya cerita ngga jelas ini selesai juga. N maaf sekali jika cerita agak kurang nyambung + nggak sesuai dengan keinginan para reader…maklumin aja author.a enjel (nda jelas).**

**:: (*_*) Untuk cerita ini yang mau baca silahkan dan yang tak mau baca juga silahkan. Mau review, kritik, saran, dan flame silahkan saja. Ocha orangnya terbuka kok.**

**:: (-_-) Untuk adegan aneh diatas, jika merasa kelainan atau nggak enak dibaca dll. Maaf karena Ocha kurang berpengalaman menulis adegan seperti diatas atau Ocha menghapusnya saja. Hehehe…**

**::(T.T) Sebenar.a Ocha udah nggak ada niat buat nulis lagi, karena Ocha merasa, Ocha tak berbakat jadi penulis. Cocok.a jadi pembaca****—****hah sedihnya. Tapi dengan semangat '45 dan tuanku Imam Bonjol, Ocha bakal tetap berusaha. SEMANGKA (Semangat Kakak) **

**NB ::**

**Ch. 11 is Processing …**


	11. Chapter 11 : Love U

Olla… Finally cerita.a d'Update lagi…Hehehe

**Ceritanya hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dan ini kepunyaan Aoyama Sensei. Saya hanya memainkan imajinasi yang ada di otak saya ^^.**

**SEASON OF LOVE**

PAIRING : SHIHO x SHINICHI

RATE : T

**Ch.11 Love You**

Daun-daun sakura terus berguguran, mewarnai latar Festival Hanami tersebut. Dan tak ketinggalan sinar matahari yang tampak malu-malu menyinari taman tersebut. Suara kicauan burung menjadi musik ditengah kegembiraan banyak orang.

Ditengah-tengah suasana kemeriahan festival Hanami, sepasang dua anak muda tampak menikmati hanami mereka dengan cara lain. Sang pria masih saja menekan sang gadis, seolah tak memberi kesempatan pada sang gadis tersebut. Seharusnya mereka malu dengan _kissing scene_ tersebut, tapi nyatanya tak demikian. Karena orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka, terlalu asyik dengan hanami mereka sehingga tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

Lama mereka seperti itu, hingga Shiho yang memaksa menyudahi ciuman tersebut. Wajah keduanya tampak kemerahan dan terlihat susah bernapas.

"Ke—kenapa kamu melakukan hal ini, Kudo—kun?" Tanya Shiho yang terengah-engah, dia tak menyangka Shinichi akan melakukan hal tersebut—lagi.

"Eh…ini karena—karena," belum sempat mengatakannya tiba-tiba tak sengaja dari kejauhan Alexa muncul dengan Lucis tepat dibelakang Shinichi.

"Shiho!" teriak Alexa dari kejauhan. Shiho pun segera menoleh kesumber suara tersebut dilihatnya Alexa dan Lucis sedang menuju ketempatnya. Shinichi tak menyadari kehadiran Alexa dan Lucis karena masih sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikan utuk Shiho.

'_Gawat kenapa mereka cepat kembali? Apa jangan-jangan mereka melihatku berciuman dengan Shinichi,_' pikir Shiho sebentar yang kemudian bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan Shinichi.

Shinichi yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi keheranan. Setelah Alexa sampai ketempat mereka Shinichi jadi mengerti alasan Shiho pergi tiba-tiba. Shinichi pun segera bangkit juga dan mengejar Shiho.

"_Ada apa dengan mereka?_" Tanya Alexa yang hanya bisa dijawab Lucis dengan mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

Sementara itu Shiho terus berlari hingga dia tak sadar bahwa dia sudah cukup jauh dari tempat asalnya. Shiho berhenti ketika dia merasa sudah lelah. Ketika ia hendak balik kebelakang tampak Shinichi mengejarnya.

"Shiho!" teriak Shinichi dari kejauhan.

"Shinichi," lirihnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja kakinya tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu, sehingga Shiho terjatuh dari pinggir tebing dan tercebur kedalam air. Shinichi pun yang melihatnya segera mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika ia sudah sampai Shinichi tak segan-segan langsung melompat menyusul Shiho yang terjatuh duluan dalam air.

"Shiho!"

"…"

"Shiho! Bertahanlah," Shinichi segera berenang menghampiri Shiho yang kini sudah tak bergerak (pingsan). Shinichi segera saja memeluknya erat dan berusaha membawanya kepinggir, tapi apa daya arus sungainya begitu kuat sehingga menyeret mereka berdua jatuh kedalam air terjun.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada dipinggir sungai. Shinichi segera menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Shiho, tapi Shiho tak memberikan respon. Rasa khawatir menyerang Shinichi seketika dia menjadi bingung tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Terlebih dia tak mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang Shinichi segera menggendong Shiho ala _bridal style_ berjalan menyusuri hutan tersebut.

Dengan sabar dan tak terburu-buru Shinichi akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Shinichi menemukan sebuah pondok tak jauh dari depan matanya. Segera Shinichi berlari ke tempat tersebut. Ketika ia sudah sampai ternyata tempat tersebut adalah rumah penginapan bagi persinggapan para pendakian. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Shinichi segera masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dan memanggil-manggil sang pemilik rumah tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita tua dan seorang wanita muda.

"Selamat datang di Penginapan Haruka, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya wanita tua tersebut pada Shinichi.

"Begini…" belum sempat Shinchi menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi pada dirinya sang wanita muda memotong pembicaraannya.

"Nek, lihat wanita itu. Tampaknya dia terluka," sang wanita muda menunjuk pada Shiho yang berada dalam gendongan Shinichi.

Seakan mengerti dengan ucapan sang wanita muda tersebut, sang pemilik mengizinkan Shinichi untuk menginap sekaligus mengobati mereka berdua.

"Ikut saya," perintah sang wanita tua tersebut kepada Shinichi.

"Ya," jawab Shinichi yang kemudian mengikuti sang pemilik tersebut.

"Yuka," panggil sang pemilik kepada wanita muda tersebut yang diketahui bernama Yuka.

"Ya, nek?"

"Tolong kamu siapkan kotak P3K dan bawa ke kamar tuan dan nyonya ini," perintahnya pada Yuka.

"Ya, nek," jawab Yuka yang kemudian menjalankan perintah sang nenek.

Setelah berada di kamar, Shinichi kemudian membaringkan Shiho diatas futon. Wajahnya terlihat pucat terlebih luka-luka menghiasi tubuhnya. Suasana pun menjadi hening hingga sang pemilik yang berbicara duluan.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Marie dan wanita yang tadi adalah cucu saya namanya Yuka," ucap Marie pada Shinichi.

"Saya Shinichi Kudo dan ini adalah Shiho," balas Shinichi sambil menunjuk Shiho.

"Ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa detekif terkenal seperti anda bisa berada disini?" Tanya Marie pada Shinichi penasaran.

"Tadi kami sedang menikmati hanami, tapi tiba-tiba saja kami kena musibah."

"Hanami? Apa kalian sedang berbulan madu?" Tanya Marie lagi

"Bulan madu?"

"Ya, bukankah kalian sepasang suami istri?" wajah Shinichi seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Marie.

"Aku…"

"Tidak usah malu mengatakannya."

"Tapi Shiho…" tiba-tiba Yuka masuk kedalam kamar Shinichi.

"Nek, ini kotak obatnya," Yuka menyerahkan kotak tersebut kepada neneknya.

"Terima kasih dan Yuka tolong kamu ambilkan baju ganti untuk tuan dan nyonya Kudo," perintahnya.

"Baik, nek!" dan Yuka menghilang dibalik pintu untuk melaksanakan perintah neneknya.

"Kalau begitu tuan Kudo, anda sebaiknya tunggu diluar sementara saya mengobati istri anda. Kalau perlu anda bisa beristirahat di Onsen sambil menghilangkan rasa capek anda."

Shinichi menatap Shiho sebentar, "Baiklah, tolong ya nek!"

Marie mengganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan Shinichi kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

-**Hanami Place**-

"Alexa, mana Shinichi dan Shiho?" Tanya Yukiko karena sedari tadi mereka tak terlihat.

"_I don't know_. Tapi tadi waktu aku datang mereka tiba-tiba lari begitu saja."

"Kemana yah mereka?" ucap Yukiko khawatir.

.

.

Kini Shinichi berada di Onsen, tubuhnya benar-benar capek. Shinichi begitu menikmati hingga dia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Shiho, cepatlah sadar," ucap Shinichi sambil memejamkan matanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berendam, akhirnya Shinichi kembali ke kamarnya. Ketika berada di depan kamar Shinichi mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuk," ucap Marie dari dalam. Shinichi kemudian menggeser pintu tersebut. Dilihatnya Shiho sudah berganti baju dengan Yukata dan lukanya sudah terobati.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Shinichi yang sudah dalam posisi duduk disamping Shiho.

"Sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi," jawab Marie dengan senyum sambil membereskan peralatan P3Knya.

"Syukurlah! Oh yah, apa anda punya telepon disini?" Tanya Shinichi karena sedari tadi dia belum mengabarkan keadaannya.

"Tentu saja ada. Letaknya di meja resepsionis," jelas Marie.

"Mari saya antar," lanjut Marie yang kemudian mengantar Shinichi ke resepsionis.

Ketika mereka sampai di meja resepsionis, shinichi segera menuju ke telepon dan mulai menekan nomornya. Cukup lama Shinichi menunggu jawaban teleponnya, ketika dia akan menutupnya terdengar suara Yukiko. Kemudian Shinichi menjawabnya dan terdengar suara teriakan Yukiko yang cukup membuat sakit telinga. Yukiko kini sudah berada di rumah.

"_Ibu, bisakah tidak berteriak? Telingaku jadi sakit," omel Shinichi._

"_Bagaimana ibu tidak berteriak kamu sudah membuat semua orang menjadi panik dan khawatir."_

"_Ya…ya…maafkan aku."_

"_Kau baik-baik sajakan?" Tanya Yukiko khawatir._

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Ibu tak usah khawatir."_

"_Terus bagaimana dengan Shiho?"_

"_Shiho…Shiho baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia lagi tidur," jelas Shinichi yang tidak mau membuat ibunya tambah khawatir._

"_Jadi, dimana kalian sekarang? Biar ibu menjemputmu."_

"_Sekarang aku berada di penginapan Haruka tak jauh dari tempat Hanami kita tadi. Ibu tanya saja orang-orang jika ibu tak tahu lokasinya," jelas Shinichi._

"_Baiklah, besok pagi ibu akan menjemputmu."_

"_Ya."_

"_Ya sudah, kamu istirahatlah. Selamat tidur."_

"_Selamat tidur juga."_ Dan sambungan terputus.

Shinichi bisa bernapas lega pasalnya dia sudah memberitahukan keadaannya pada sang ibu, sehingga ibunya tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan. Sekarang Shinichi harus menyelesaikan lagi satu masalah yaitu Shiho.

"Terima kasih untuk teleponnya," ucap Shinichi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama," balas Marie.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Selamat beristirahat. Oh yah, jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu silahkan memanggil saya atau cucu saya."

"Baiklah," ucap Shinichi sambil meninggalkan Marie.

.

.

-**Di rumah**, **19.30 PM**-

Yukiko dan Alexa sedang berada di ruang nonton.

"Bagaimana, Nee–chan?" Tanya Alexa.

"Mereka baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah," ucap Alexa lega sambil mengusap dadanya.

Hening.

"Alexa, apa kamu lapar?" Tanya Yukiko sambil menyimpan kembali gagang telepon.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Nee–chan lapar. Sebaiknya kita makan diluar, nee–chan lagi nggak mood untuk memasak."

"Ok! Tapi kita ajak juga Prof. Agasa."

"Ya, kalau begitu kamu pergi menemui Hakase semantara nee–chan menyiapkan mobil."

"Ok!" ucap Alexa sambil meninggalkan Yukiko.

.

.

-**Di Penginapan**-

Shinichi kini berada di kamar tepatnya berada di samping Shiho. Dilihatnya wajah Shiho yang begitu tenang seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Shinichi. Kemudian tangannya yang bebas mengelus rambut dan wajah Shiho–lembut, itulah yang dirasakan jari Shinichi.

"Maaf Shiho sudah membuatmu seperti ini," ucap Shinichi lirih yang kemudian mencium helaian rambut Shiho yang panjang.

'_Cantik, andaikan saja_–' gumam Shinichi.

Setelah cukup lama memandang dan sesekali menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba suara Yuka dibalik pintu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tuan Kudo, silahkan ke ruang makan. Makan malam sudah siap," kata Yuka memberitahu.

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana," balas Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," ucap Yuka pamit.

Shinichi kembali mengahlikan pandangannya ke Shiho. Shinichi mengelus kepala Shiho sambil memegang tangannya yang kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Setelah selesai aku akan kesini segera," ucap Shinichi yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke ruang makan.

.

.

-**20.30 PM**-

Shinichi kini menuju kembali ke kamarnya. Cukup lama dia menyantap makan malamnya—bukannya Shinichi lambat tapi karena waktunya habis untuk mendengarkan cerita dari para penghuni penginapan. Shinichi jadi tak tega untuk tidak mendengarkan. Setelah Shinichi kembali dilihatnya Shiho masih dalam posisinya yang tadi—tak ada yang berubah.

Shinichi mendekatinya dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Shiho. Karena udara musim semi cukup dingin, Shinichi kemudian menarik Shiho kedalam pelukannya—menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Shinichi, sebelum dia terlelap dalam tidurnya Shinichi menyempatkan untuk mencium kening Shiho.

"Selamat tidur, Shiho," ucap Shinichi sambil menutup matanya.

Keesokan harinya…

Matahari perlahan-lahan masuk memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Kedua sosok itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuh Shiho bergerak merapat ketubuh Shinichi. Terlihat Shiho mencari posisi nyaman dalam tidurnya. Begitu juga Shinichi melakukan hal yang sama seperti Shiho.

Cukup lama Shiho tak menyadari posisi tidurnya itu hingga akhirnya perlahan-lahan dia membuka kelopak matanya. Pertama yang lihatnya adalah sebuah dada—tunggu dada?

Ya, itu adalah dada milik seorang pria. Seketika Shiho menjadi takut, merinding, dan lain sebagainya. Untuk memastikan hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, Shiho mendongkakan kepalanya. Kaget! Itulah perasaan Shiho ketika melihat wajah sang pemilik dada bidang tersebut—Shinichi.

Seketika wajah Shiho menjadi merah seperti tomat. Malu, aneh, dll bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimana bisa dia dan Shinichi bisa dalam satu tempat tidur terlebih dalam posisi berpelukan. Shiho perlahan-lahan mendorong tubuh Shinichi untuk melepaskannya, tapi dasar Shinichi dia malah mempererat pelukannya Sehingga Shiho tak bisa mendorongnya menjauh.

'_Ya Tuhan, apa sebaiknya aku lakukan? Tolong aku,_' gumam Shiho sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Shinichi dari dirinya. Tapi sayang tubuh Shinichi terlalu berat.

Setelah berpikir keras akhirnya Shiho mendapatkan jalan keluarnya, yaitu membangun Shinichi langsung. Memang sudah tak ada jalan lain, jadi Shiho mulai membangunkannya.

"Shinichi," panggil Shiho.

"…"

"Shinichi, bangun!"

"…"

"Shinichi," kali ini Shiho menggoncangkan tubuh Shinichi.

"Hmm," gumam Shinichi.

"Shinichi, bangunlah."

"…tunggu sebentar lagi…aku masih ngantuk…" jawab Shinichi yang masih menutup matanya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya layaknya seperti bantal guling.

"Ta—tapi Shinichi…aku susah…bernapas," ucap Shiho.

—tunggu! Dia mengucapkan susah bernapas. Apa yang dilakukannya sehingga suara tersebut mengucapkan seperti itu? Jangan-jangan…

Ya, seketika Shinichi membuka matanya alias kaget dan mendapati Shiho dalam pelukannya dengan wajah merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Shinichi segera saja melepaskan pelukannya dan bangun dari tidurnya begitu juga dengan Shiho.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi Shinichi. Kenapa bisa aku dan kamu tidur bersama?" ucap Shiho dingin sambil merapikan rambut dan bajunya yang berantakan.

"Ehmm…itu…itu…kemarin kamu jatuh dari sungai dan aku segera menolongmu tapi sayang kita dibawa oleh arus dan akhirnya jatuh dari air terjun. Tapi untunglah kita selamat," jelas Shinichi.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud Kudo–kun. Kenapa aku bisa tidur bersamamu dalam satu kasur."

'_Gawat! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa sebaiknya aku jujur saja?_'' gumam Shinichi

Shinichi menghela napasnya, "Begini karena semalam anginnya begitu dingin, aku memelukmu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu tubuhku," ucap Shinichi menjelaskan.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Shiho untuk memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi diantara mereka.

"Ya, hanya itu tidak lebih."

"Terus satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kamu menciumku kemarin?" Tanya Shiho lagi lebih dingin.

"Itu…itu karena…"

'_Haruskah aku jujur juga? Tapi tak ada jalan lain, bohong pun percuma lama-lama akan ketahuan saja. Baiklah!_' gumam Shinichi dalam hati.

Sebelum menjawabnya tangan Shinichi perlahan mengusap wajah Shiho sehingga membuat wajah Shiho kembali merah. "Itu karena…karena…aku mulai merasakan cinta padamu," sambung Shinichi. Sontak membuat mata Shiho terbelalak kaget tidak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan Shinichi.

"Ma—maksudmu?" Tanya Shiho gagap sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya tapi gagal.

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya lagi?"

"…"

Shinichi tersenyum lembut dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Shiho dan perlahan mendekatkan bibir mereka, "Aku mencintaimu, Shiho Miyano. Akh, bukan tapi Shiho Kudo." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu Shinichi kemudian mencium bibir Shiho dengan lembut. Shiho pun kaget dengan kalimat dan perlakuan Shinichi terhadap dirinya.

'_Dia mencintaiku?_ ' gumam Shiho.

Shiho berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka, tapi tidak bisa karena Shinichi menekan kepala. Keseimbangan pun hilang Shiho terjatuh diatas futon dan Shinichi masih tetap menciumnya dengan lembut tapi perlahan menjadi agresif. Shinichi kemudian membuka kedua paha Shiho sehingga memberikan akses lebih untuk mencium Shiho. Membalas pun percuma akhirnya Shiho hanya bisa menerima apa yang Shinichi berikan untuk dirinya.

Tangan Shinichi yang bebas menyentuh tangan Shiho dan menautkann jari-jari mereka sedangkan tangan satunya berada disamping kepala Shiho. Kemudian Shinichi menggigit bibir Shiho untuk merasakannya lebih jauh dan mau tak mau Shiho akhirnya membuka mulutnya, dan ini tidak disia-sia oleh Shinichi. Cukup lama mereka ber–_make out_ hingga akhirnya Shinichi melepaskan ciumannya.

Shiho akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, tapi itu hanya sementara karena Shinichi kembali mencium Shiho kali ini bukan dibibirnya melainkan dileher Shiho yang terekspos dengan indah. Shinichi menggigitnya, Shiho hanya bisa mendesah dibawahnya. Ciuman itu akan melangkah jauh kalau saja Yuka tidak mengetuk kamar mereka.

"Tuan dan nyonya, silahkan ke ruang makan, sarapan sudah siap," ucap Yuka.

Shinichi pun melepaskan ciumannya, "Baiklah," balas Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Dengan hilangnya suara Yuka, Shinichi kembali menatap Shiho. Wajah Shiho terlihat merah padam, rambutnya berantakan dan sebuah tanda merah menghiasi lehernya yang putih. Shinichi menyentuh hasil gigitannya—cantik. Shiho tak sanggup untuk berkata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shiho. Apa kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama?" Tanya Shinichi sambil menatap mata Shiho yang indah.

"…"

"…"

"Aku…aku juga—" belum selesai Shiho mengatakannya Shinichi kembali menciumnya. Tak perlu dilanjutkan Shinichi sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar, kamu pasti laparkan?" Tanya Shinichi yang kini sudah merapikan kembali yukatanya begitu juga dengan Shiho.

"Ya," balas Shiho denga wajah yang masih merah.

Shinichi kemudian memegang tangan Shiho dan menautkan jari mereka. Shinichi menariknya keluar dan berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan.

.

.

~**Sementara itu**~

Di kota London tempat bermukimnya keluarga Mouri sekarang, Ran sedang duduk santai sambil membaca majalah, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi pecahan dari arah dapur. Sontak membuat Ran kaget dan mengahlikan pandangannya kearah suara pecah tersebut.

Ketika dia sudah berada di dapur, dilihatnya mug kesayangannya alias mug pemberian Shinichi pecah—sedih itulah Ran rasakan. Kenangan dari Shinichi hilang sudah. Ran kemudian membereskan pecahannya tanpa sengaja salah satu pecahan tersebut melukai tangannya.

"Ouch…" ucap Ran sambil menghisap darah di jarinya. Perasaan aneh pun melanda hatinya.

"Semoga Shinichi baik-baik saja," ucap Ran kembali meneruskan membersihkan pecahan tersebut.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**:: (^_^) Akhirnya cerita ngga jelas ini selesai juga. N maaf sekali jika cerita agak kurang nyambung + nggak sesuai dengan keinginan para reader…maklumin aja author.a enjel (nda jelas).**

**:: (*_*) Untuk cerita ini yang mau baca silahkan dan yang tak mau baca juga silahkan. Mau review, kritik, saran, dan flame silahkan saja. Ocha orangnya terbuka kok.**

**:: (-_-) Untuk adegan aneh diatas, jika merasa kelainan atau nggak enak dibaca dll. Maaf karena Ocha kurang berpengalaman menulis adegan seperti diatas atau Ocha menghapusnya saja. Hehehe…Akh, aku tak pede menulisnya! Akan kuhapus saja! Beritahulah jika memang harus d'hapus…**

**::(^.^) Sudah lama diriku menghilang! Ini dikarenakan kegiatan perkulihan yang padat …Hehehe. Tapi tenang ajha Ocha tetap melanjutkan ceritanya kok! N terima kasih yang sudah mereview n PM cerita Ocha n maaf juga tidak bisa membalasnya.**

**NB ::**

**Mungkin cerita ini nggak lama lagi akan berakhir T.T jadi Selamat Membaca!**

**Ch. 12 is Processing …**


	12. Chapter 12 : Loveable

Olla… Finally cerita.a d'Update lagi…Hehehe

Thank You sebelumnya buat yang udah Review, Ocha jadi terharu T.T (Lebay)…

Oh yah, maaf Ocha baru bisa mengupdate crita.a (_ _) udah berbulan2 Ocha menghilang tp tenang ajha, Ocha bakal tetap lanjutin crita.a…

sKali lagi maaf sebenarnya crita.a hari senin udah d'update, tp karena satu & lain hal jadi.a hari ini (T.T) Maaf !

**~ Balas Review ~**

**Guest** :: Thx, ini aku udah update… ending.a may be next ch. Sabar ajha…

**Aldo Bautista** :: Thx… ini aku udah update… sorry tuk waktu yang sangat lama. Hehehe…

**KaitoKudo **:: Ini udah Update

:: Thx…ini udah Update

:: Thx…salam kenal sblumnya…ya ini udah d'update

**Shinichi Kudou** :: Iya… ini udah d'update

**Shiho-chan **:: Thx…akhirnya…diriku juga udah lega Shinichi menyatakan perasaan.a

**Kudo-san** :: Thx…Nggak kok, tp kyk.a udah mulai2 menuju k'sana… tp entahlah nnt d'liat lanjutan.a bgmn…

**Aishanara87** :: Thx… Shinichi & Shiho = 24 th, klu pekerjaan.a Shiho, sesuai dgn aslinya, yatiu seorang ilmuwan…

**Faraisha** :: Thx…iya ini udah d'update

:: Slm kenal sblumnya…Thx….nasib Ran? Baca ajha lanjutan.a… ini udah d'update

**Alexa Kudo** :: Thx… ini udah d'update

**EufrasiaHaibara** :: Thx…salam kn sblum.a… ini udah d'update

**Miyano-san** :: Juga… ini udah d'update

**Kudou shiho **:: Thx…Iya…Ocha juga udah kmbali semangat nich… ini udah d'update

**Aisha Haibara** :: Thx…may be 1 atw 2 ch lagi… Iya aQ juga mw.a gitu…

**Chinmi-kun** :: Thx…Iya… ini udah d'update

**Guest 1** :: Thx…aku jd terharu… ini udah d'update

**Kudou-kun** :: Thx…iya diriku udah mulai semangat lg… ini udah d'update

**Aini Kudo** :: Thx…daerah.a Ocha mengarang abiz, coz Ocha nggak sempat searching tempat2 yang keren d'Jepang … ini udah d'update

**Aldo edogawa** :: Thx…Iya… ini udah d'update

**Guest 2 **:: Thx…Terima kok :D…Ocha nggak pernah mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu…Ocha org.a terbuka kok…

**Kudo nara **:: Thx… ini udah d'update

**Edogwa ranpo **:: Thx…Iya… ini udah d'update

**Alya Nakama** :: Thx…Shinichi & Shiho = 24 th… ini udah d'update

Many-many thank you to all readers… I'm so happy right now (^.^) & maaf klu karakter.a pada OOC semua m(_ _)m Ocha hanya ingin membuat cerita.a lebih fresh…

Now, waktu.a membaca ! Happyy Reading !

**Ceritanya hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dan ini kepunyaan Aoyama Sensei. Saya hanya memainkan imajinasi yang ada di otak saya ^^.**

**SEASON OF LOVE**

PAIRING : SHIHO x SHINICHI

RATE : T

**Ch.12 Loveable**

**-Di Penginapan, 12.00 AM **-

"Terima kasih, Marie dan Yuka. Kalian sudah repot-repot menjaga anak saya." Ucap Yukiko yang datang ke penginapan Marie untuk menjemput Shinichi dan Shiho.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah kebiasaan saya." Balas Marie dengan senyum.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Yukiko yang kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Iya, sama-sama."

"Marie-san dan Yuka, terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan kalian." Ucap Shiho sambil memeluk Marie dan Yuka.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah dan jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik." Pesan Marie

"Iya, kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Ucap Shiho yang kemudian naik kedalam mobil. Ketika mobil itu jalan tiba-tiba Yuka berlari mengejar mobil itu

"Shiho jangan lupa sering-sering mampir kesini yah!" teriak Yuka dari kejauhan.

Shiho yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Selama satu jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka tiba juga di rumah Shinichi. Yukiko yang menyetir segera turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Shiho yang juga sudah turun.

"Shiho, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nee-chan."

"Syukurlah, sebaiknya kamu segera temui Hakase, dia pasti merindukanmu."

"Hehehe…iya aku juga rindu dengan Prof. Agasa dan tempat tidurku tentunya." Belum sempat Shiho berjalan melewati gerbang rumah Shinichi, tiba-tiba saja Shinichi menarik tangan.

"Tunggu…" menyadari hal itu Yukiko segera pamit masuk ke dalam rumah dan tak lupa kedipan mata untuk Shinichi.

Ketika Yukiko sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, Shinichi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shiho begitu juga dengan Shiho.

"Ada apa Shinichi?"

"Kau sudah merasa baikan kan?"

"Iya, kau sudah lihat sendirikan, aku baik-baik saja" Shinichi kemudian mengecup dahi Shiho. Setelah selesai mengecupnya Shinichi kembali menatap Shiho.

"Terus, apa yang ingin kamu ucapkan padaku?" tanya Shiho penasaran.

"Hmm…begini…aku…" belum sempat Shinichi melanjutkan kata-katanya terdengar teriakan Alexa.

"Shiho!" teriak Alexa yang kemudian berlari menghampiri Shiho dan memeluknya.

"Shiho, kamu baik-baik saja kan? Nggak ada yang terluka kan?" Shiho yang ditanya hanya bisa mengejapkan-ngejapkan matanya karena kaget dengan tingkah Alexa yang selalu tiba-tiba.

"Oi…oi…Alexa bisa tidak kamu menyingkir sebentar. Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Shiho." Ucap Shinichi kesal karena Alexa selalu saja menganggu momen-momen romantisnya dengan Shiho.

Seolah-olah tidak mendengar, Alexa tetap saja memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada Shiho dan Shiho hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyumnya dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya.

'_Ugh…kalau bukan karena dia cantik dan sepupuku, aku ingin sekali mencubit dan mengigit biar dia kapok_' geram Shinichi dalam hati.

"Apa?" Tanya Alexa yang tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Shinichi.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja." Alexa yang tidak mengerti kembali cuek dan mengajak Shiho menuju ke rumahnya.

"Alexa, tunggu. Kau mau bawa kemana Shiho?" Ucap Shinichi menahan langkah Alexa.

"Hello Mr. Detective, aku hanya mengantar Shiho ke rumahnya. Memangnya nggak boleh?"

"Terserah kamu sajalah." Ucap Shinichi pasrah percuma dilawan, Alexa selalu punya senjata untuk membalasnya.

"Shiho! Kau bisa menunggu kan?" teriak Shinichi ketika Shiho dan Alexa menuju ke rumah Prof. Agasa

"Apa?"

"Sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu tadi."

"Iya, aku akan selalu menunggunya." Ucap Shiho dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Shinichi pun hanya bisa bernapas dengan lega. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

-**Rumah Hakase, 19.00 PM**-

Kini Shiho dan Alexa berada di ruang keluarga sambil menikmati acara fashion show "_Victoria's Secret Fashion Show_"

"Jadi, Shiho bagaimana harimu dengan Shinichi kemarin? Apakah ada hal-hal istimewa yang terjadi?" Tanya Alexa menyelidik.

"Hmm…kenapa memangnya?" mata Shiho masih belum lepas dari TV.

"Hanya penasaran saja. Soalnya kalau ku lihat-lihat tampaknya wajahmu berseri-seri sejak tadi." Goda Alexa.

"Hahaha…mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Lihat aku masih sama saja." Shiho menunjukkan wajah yang datar pada Alexa. Tapi dasar Alexa dia tak semudah itu untu ditipu.

"Oh _god_, _don't lie to me_."

"Aku tidak bohong." Jawab Shiho sambil menatap layar televisi.

"Perlukah aku bertanya dengan Shinichi? Karena kurasa Shinichi orangnya blak-blakan."

Skak! Wajah Shiho kini menjadi berubah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Alexa. Lebih berbahaya kalau Alexa bertanya langsung pada Shinichi. Dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah dan tingkah Shinichi jika bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin pada Alexa. Apa boleh buat sebaiknya diceritakan saja lagi pula Alexa cocok kok dijadikan tempat sharing alias curhat.

"Ok! Aku akan cerita tapi _please_ jangan cerita pada siapa pun!" ucap Shiho akhirnya menyerah.

"Ok deh! _Your secret save with me_." Ucap Alexa dengan wajah ceria.

"Jadi, begini…"

.

.

"_OMG_…!_ I can't believe, Shinichi can doing that_!" ucap Alexa tidak percaya, sedangkan Shiho berusaha menahan wajahnya agar tak menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"_But…that's what happen yesterday_."

"_I know_. But…aku bahagia untukmu dan semoga saja Shinichi cepat-cepat mengikatmu dalam tali pernikahan. Aagghh…aku jadi tidak sabar melihatmu memakai baju pengantin."

"Terima kasih." Balas Shiho dengan senyum begitu juga Alexa.

"Lihat Justin Bieber mulai nyanyi." Shiho dan Alexa kembali mengalihkan wajah mereka ke televisi menikmati acara tersebut dan tentunya melihat aksi Justin yang makin menawan.

-**Sementara Itu, London**-

Ran kini sedang berkutat dengan HP-nya, dia bingung apa harus menelpon Shinichi atau tidak. Setelah berperang cukup lama dengan otaknya akhirnya Ran memutuskan menelpon Shinichi.

"**Tuut…tuut…tuut…Halo."**

"**Shinichi"**

"**Oh, Ran ada apa?"**

"**Shinichi, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" **Tanya Ran _to the point_

"**Iya, aku baik-baik saja memangnya kenapa?"**

"**Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja perasaanku sedang tidak enak."**

"**Maksudmu?"**

"**Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengalami mimpi buruk dan kejadian tidak baik. Aku takut Shinichi, aku takut kamu akan meninggalkan aku" **wajah Ran terlihat cemas sekaligus merah setelah mengungkapkan permasalahannya.

"**Ahaha…mungkin kamu terlalu banyak pikiran. Jadinya kamu mengalami hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Sebaiknya kamu banyak istirahat dan konsentrasilah dengan kuliah tak usah terlalu sering berpikir tentang aku. Kamu mengerti?"**

"**Ya, kurasa itu saran yang baik. Kalau begitu sudah dulu yah. **_**Oyasumi**_** Shinichi-kun." **Ucap Ran sambil menutup teleponnya.

'_Syukurlah, Shinichi baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia benar aku terlalu banyak memikirkannya_.'

'_Ya,Tuhan kumohon lindungi dia_!' lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, begitu juga dengan bulan. Semenjak kejadian itu, Shiho dan Shinichi jadi jarang bertemu, itu berdasarkan permintaan ibu Shinichi agar mereka tak bertemu dulu karena Shinichi lagi dalam masa penyusunan tugas akhirnya dan bisa berkonsentrasi penuh. Dan Shiho tak keberatan dengan hal itu menurutnya pendidikan Shinichi lebih utama lagian tak lama lagi Shinichi juga bakal selesai. Jadi, ketika Shinichi selesai mereka punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama.

Terlebih lagi mereka masih bisa telpon-telponan, jadi mereka masih bisa menanyakan keadaan masing-masing dan saling melepas rindu walau hanya lewat suara.

-**2 Bulan Kemudian**-

Kini Shinichi sedang harap-harap cemas berdiri di depan kantor jurusannya menunggu hasil ujian apakah dia bisa diwisuda minggu depan atau mengulang ujiannya kembali. Alexa yang menemaninya hanya bisa duduk manis sambil memainkan game di HP-nya

"Shinichi, tak bisakah kamu duduk tenang. Kepalaku sakit melihatmu." Ucap Alexa yang mulai kesal melihat tingkah Shinichi yang seperti seorang suami sedang menunggu istrinya melahirkan.

"Diamlah, Alexa. Aku sedang tegang nih!" balas Shinichi dengan kesal juga.

"Apa tegang? _hello Mr. Detective_, baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini. _Please deh_ kamu kan makhluk paling pintar di Negara Jepang ini. Jangan sok lebay deh!" belum sempat Shinichi membalas namanya kemudian di panggil oleh salah seorang staf jurusan.

"Shinichi Kudo." Panggil salah satu staf jurusan tersebut.

"Ya." Jawab Shinichi

"Silahkan masuk." Dengan percaya diri akhirnya Shinichi kemudian masuk menemui ketua jurusannya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Shinichi keluar dari kantor jurusannya dan…

"AKU LULUS!" teriak Shinichi membahana memenuhi koridor kampus. Lantaran bahagianya Shinichi meraih tangan Alexa dan mengajaknya berputar-putar sambil menari-nari dan Alexa tentu saja tidak menolaknya. Menurutnya Shinichi pantas mendapatkannya mengingat hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia dalam hidupnya.

"Kamu lulus? Wah benarkan apa kataku, kamu pasti lulus, secara kamukan makhluk paling pintar dan tebak pasti nilaimu yang paling tinggi se-fakultas. Iyakan?"

"Akhirnya penantianku terbalaskan juga. Terima kasih sudah men_support_ku." Ucap Shinichi sambil memeluk Alexa.

"Sama-sama, sesama saudara harus saling mendukung," Ucap Alexa sambil membalas pelukan Shinichi, "Dan sebaiknya kamu segera memberitahukan berita ini pada orang tuamu dan Shiho tentunya." Kata Alexa lagi.

"Ya, mereka harus mengetahui kabar bahagia ini." Shinichi dan Alexa bergegas meninggalkan kampus dan menuju ke rumah memberitahukan kabar gembira ini. Dan begitu mereka tiba di rumah, Shinichi berlari menuju ruang keluarga dan tampaknya mereka semua berada di ruangan tersebut tak terkecuali Shiho, sosok yang ia rindukan beberapa bulan ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana Shinichi?" dengan senyum _evil_nya Shinichi menunjukkan kertas bertuliskan lulus itu pada ibunya dan…

"Akhirnya putraku yang sombong dan mesum ini bisa lulus juga. Syukurlah." Ucap Yukiko penuh bahagia sambil menunjukkan kertas itu kesemua orang.

"Oi…oi apa maksud ibu sombong dan mesum?" ucap Shinichi kesal. Sebelum ia bertindak lebih lanjut lagi ayahnya datang menghampirinya dan memeluknya

"Selamat Shinichi, ayah dan ibu bangga padamu!"

"Terima kasih." Ucap Shinichi sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"Shinichi" panggil Shiho dari belakang setelah Shinichi selesai berpelukan. Dan Shinichi pun kini berhadapan dengan Shiho.

"Selamat Shinichi akhirnya ka…" Shinichi tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat dan Shiho pun membalasnya dengan erat juga. Setelah melepaskannya Shinichi kemudian meraih wajah kekasihnya tersebut dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan Shiho pun membalasnya. Kini mereka tidak malu menampilkan kemesraan mereka di depan orang-orang.

"Cie…cie ada yang nggak nahan nih, _so sweet!_" Goda Alexa melihat pasangan tersebut berciuman dengan mesranya.

"Alexa, hush…" Alexa yang diperingatkan oleh Lucis hanya membalasnya dengan cuek dan kembali menggoda Shinichi dan Shiho.

"Shinichi, _don't forget_, _save for your wedding_!" dan yah Shinichi melepaskan ciumannya dan memberikan tatapan _death glare_ pada Alexa dan Alexa? Tentu saja membalasnya dengan tawa yang membahana.

"Shinichi, _you must see your face_, hahaha…!" Shiho yang melihat tingkah Alexa hanya bisa tersenyum dan mungkin ikut menertawakan Shinichi.

Hari ini benar-benar sangat indah bagi hidup Shinichi…

.

.

-**Rumah Shinichi, 22.00 PM**-

Kini hanya tinggal Shinichi dan Shiho di balkon rumah Shinichi sedangkan lainnya masih berada diruang keluarga. Mereka sedang menatap bintang-bintang di langit dengan posisi Shinichi dibelakang Shiho sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lihat, Shinichi bintang jatuh." Shiho menunjuk sesuatu di langit.

"Mana?"

"Itu disana. Sebaiknya kita buat permohonan." Shiho kemudian mengatupkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya kemudian membuat permohonan dan tentunya Shinichi tak mendengarnya. Setelah selesai Shinichi penasaran dengan permohonan Shiho yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau minta pada bintang itu?" Tanya penasaran sambil merapatkan bibirnya didekat telinga Shiho sehingga menimbulkan kesan geli padanya.

"Kasih tahu nggak, yah?" kata Shiho yang membuat Shinichi penasaran.

"Beritahu cepat atau aku mengigitmu?" ucap Shinichi lagi sambil mulai mengigiti telinga Shiho sehingga Shiho memberikan tatapan mematikan buat Shinichi.

"Kau akan mati jika melakukan hal itu, Shinichi."

"_No no no_, aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu. Jika aku harus mati aku tidak takut karena bagiku mati ditanganmu adalah hal terindah bagiku, jadi sebaiknya beritahu aku." Ucap Shinichi mulai berani.

"Heh…sampai kapan pun kau takkan mendapatkan jawabannya." Dengan kesal Shinichi mulai mengigit telinga Shiho dan tangannya tak tinggal diam dengan lincah dia menggelitik perut sehingga tanpa sadar Shiho kaget dan tertawa menahan geli yang dilakukan oleh Shinichi.

"Shi–Shinichi, hentika–ahahaha…"

"Tidak sampai kamu mengatakannya."

"Aaaaa…Shi–Shinichi ku–kumohonnnn…." Ucap Shiho yang mulai kesulitan bernapas dan wajah menjadi merah. Melihat hal itu Shinichi menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan melihat keadaan Shiho.

"Shiho, kamu tidak apa-apakan?" Shiho tak menjawab dia hanya berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk hirup.

"Shiho, maafkan aku." Ucap Shinichi dengan cemas.

"_Baka_, kau mau membunuhku yah?" ucap Shiho dengan nada marah.

"Habis kau tidak mau memberitahukannya." Ucap Shinichi dengan wajah memelas.

"Jadi, kau mau tahu apa yang aku mohon pada bintang itu?"

"Yah, sebagai kekasihmu aku harus tahu?" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Shiho menarik kepala Shinichi dan menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh gairah. Shinichi yang kaget atas tindakan tiba-tiba Shiho kemudian ikut membalasnya. Ciuman kali terasa memabukkan bagi keduanya dan penuh gairah. Keduanya saling bekerja sama merasakan satu sama lain. Dan tak ketinggalan lidah mereka ikut beradu satu sama lain merasakan lebih jauh. Yah _make-out_ kali ini membuat mereka melupakan segalanya.

.

.

-**Sementara Itu**-

Ran sedang berada di ruangan mengikuti perkuliahan. Dirinya begitu tenang selama proses perkuliahan. Matanya tertuju pada objek yang berada diluar sana.

"Ran…Ran…Ran…" panggil gadis yang bernama Cassie pada Ran.

"…" karena tak mendapat respon akhirnya Cassie mencubit lengan Ran.

"Aahhh…!" teriak Ran dan sukses membuat sang dosen menatapnya dengan tajam.

"_What happen, Ran Mouri_?" ucap Ran sambil mengusap lengannya yang dicubit oleh Cassie teman sebangkunya.

"_Nothing, sir._" Sang dosen tak mempertanyakan lebih lanjut lagi dan memilih melanjutkan penjelasannya didepan.

"Cassie, _what are you doing_?" bisik Ran ketika dosen memberikan penjelasan didepan.

"_I'm try calling but you not give me a respond, so I pinch you_. So _what happen to you_?"

"_No, I'm just thinking about my friend in Japan_."

"_Friend or boyfriend_?" goda Cassie

"_Just_ _friend nothing more. Ok_!" jawab Ran yang kemudian memperhatikan sang dosen menjelaskan didepan.

'Tuhan, ada apa dengan perasaanku ini. Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak? Hentikan buang perasaan aneh ini…buang!' gumam Ran dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**:: (^_^) Akhirnya cerita ngga jelas ini selesai juga. N maaf sekali jika cerita agak kurang nyambung + nggak sesuai dengan keinginan para reader alias OOC, dll…maklumin aja author.a enjel (nda jelas).**

**:: (*_*) Untuk cerita ini yang mau baca silahkan dan yang tak mau baca juga silahkan. Mau review, kritik, saran, dan flame silahkan saja. Ocha orangnya terbuka kok.**

**:: (-_-) Untuk adegan aneh diatas, jika merasa kelainan atau nggak enak dibaca dll. Maaf karena Ocha kurang berpengalaman menulis adegan seperti diatas atau Ocha menghapusnya saja. Hehehe…Akh, aku tak pede menulisnya! Akan kuhapus saja! Beritahulah jika memang harus d'hapus …**

**::(^.^) Lama diriku menghilang! Ini dikarenakan kegiatan perkulihan yang padat sama dengan alasan sebelumnya…Hehehe. Tapi tenang ajha Ocha tetap melanjutkan ceritanya kok! N terima kasih yang sudah mereview n PM cerita Ocha n merci, gracias, danke, grazi, gamsahabnida, dll.**

**NB ::**

**Ch. 13 is Processing …**


End file.
